Soul Mate: World of Dreams
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: With Saki gone the Seireitei is in an uproar. With her Mate, Ichigo, in a coma and her own memory fading Saki has no choice but to fight for survival once again. The Sequel to Soul Mate! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Well here we are… the first chapter of the sequel to Soul Mate… If you by some chance (you should be ashamed of yourself!) haven't read Soul Mate then don't worry! Just read the last chapter and/or the italic text and you'll understand the motivation for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Found

_Swords clashing could be heard, as Ichigo along with Renji, Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad ran through the forest, along Karakura Town's southern side. _

"_Saki! Where are you?" Ichigo shouted, as he started using his Bankai Speed. _

"_Ichigo, you have to slow down! We can't keep up with you!" Rukia shouted, but Ichigo snarled menacingly at his friend before darting off, faster than before. _

"_SAKI!" Ichigo kept shouting, oblivious to his friends' shouts in the distance. _'Where are you? Please be alright Saki!'

* * *

_Saki clashed her sword with Aizen's Zanpakuto, as sweat poured down her forehead. They parted, and Saki dried her forehead off with her sleeve. _

"_Give it up, half-breed. There is no one, who will save you." Aizen said mockingly, and earned a menacing snarl from the tired Hanyou, and then she fell on her knees. _

'I can't use it! I can't use the Meido Zangetsuha!'_ Saki thought, as she panted heavily. She couldn't keep this speed up, for much longer. _

_Suddenly Aizen's foot collided with her stomach, and sent her flying through the nearest trees. _

"_You really are pathetic. You will die just like your parents. Without anyone, to witness you leave this world." Aizen said as he grabbed Saki's collar, and held her up before him with a smirk on his lips. _

_Saki opened her tired eyes, and looked into Aizen's brown – not to mention cold – eyes as a smile appeared on her lips. _

"_Ichigo won't let you go unpunished, if you kill me. And I have decided, that if I have to go to the Underworld, then I'll be damned if I don't take you with me." She whispered, as Aizen once again punched her hard in the stomach, and the girl lost consciousness. _

"_AIZEN!" someone suddenly roared behind him, and the Traitor of Soul Society didn't even have time to block the attack, before Ichigo had cut off the arm holding Saki, and the girl fell to the ground without as much as a whimper. _

"_Ichigo Kurosaki… it seems that you came." Aizen muttered, as he eyed the orange-haired Shinigami with bored eyes. _

_Ichigo then snatched Saki up in his arms, and retreated to a safe distance. _

"_Saki! Say something please!" Ichigo begged, as he eyed all her bruises. She was heavily bleeding from her stomach, as well as her arms and chest. _

"_I… Ichigo?" she whispered as she cracked open her eyes, and looked into the gentle eyes of her Mate. _

"_I'm afraid, that I have to use that damned attack after all… I'm sorry." Saki continued as she forced herself up from Ichigo's arms, and then raised the Tetsusaiga. _

_The blade started glowing black with silver dots all over the blade, as a bluish aura started surrounding the sword. _

"_MEIDO… ZANGETSUHA!" Saki screamed, as she swung the sword towards Aizen who smirked as the attack missed him completely. _

_Saki grinned as she eyed something behind him, and pointed at it as Aizen turned around to stare into the Gate to the Netherworld. _

"_N-NO! DAMN YOU!" Aizen roared as the force of the Meido Zangetsuha forced him into it, but before anyone could react, he suddenly grew a strange form out of his torn arm-limp, and it reached out to grab Saki around the waist. _

_Saki's eyes widened as she was pulled towards the Meido, and she turned around to reach for Ichigo's hand but it was too late. _

"_ICHIGO!" Saki screamed, as she was pulled into the Meido which started closing up as soon as she was inside it. _

"_SAKI!" Ichigo shouted, as he ran towards the closing Meido, and just as they were about to join hands the Meido… closed before his eyes. _

_Ichigo's eyes widened as an unbearable pain started spreading in his chest, and he roared out in anger as his eyes shifted between the eyes of his Inner Hollow, and his own brown orbs before a huge dust cloud exploded around his body. _

"_Ichigo! What happened?" Rukia shouted, as she and all the others barged through the thick under forest, but gasped when she saw her pained friend before her. _

_Ichigo turned around to stare at his friends, as a black and red aura started emanating from him, and he roared his pain out to the sky, as he transformed into the Hollowfied being from Las Notches. _

_Orihime paled as she saw Ichigo's current form, and shouted: "Ichigo, please stop this! Where is Saki?" _

_When Orihime mentioned Saki's name, it seemed to infuriate Ichigo even more, and he fired a huge red Cero up into the sky. _

_Renji, as well as all the others, paled when they saw Ichigo's outburst of sorrow and anger. _

"_Saki… she's gone…" Uryuu whispered, but again the name of Ichigo's Mate infuriated him. He turned towards his friends with sword drawn, and a Cero started forming between his pale horns. _

_As the Cero grew and grew, Rukia sensed two familiar Spiritual Pressures, and just as Ichigo was prepared to fire the Cero, he was hit by something behind him. _

_The Cero disappeared, as he slowly turned around to see Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi stand in the air before him. _

"_Ichigo, that's enough. Return to your former self!" Urahara said, and fired a strange reddish bolt into the Hollow-hole in Ichigo's chest, causing Ichigo to scream in anger as a huge dust cloud exploded around him, and a cracking sound could be heard. _

_As the dust disappeared, Ichigo was once again the same but his drowsy eyes were so full of sadness and pain, that it hurt to look into them. _

"_Ichigo…" Rukia whispered, as she felt tears run down her cheeks at the sight of her hurting friend. _

"_Take him to Unohana, and ask for treatment, Chad." Yoruichi said, and Chad nodded as they all ran over to Ichigo, who just stood there with tears in his pained brown eyes. _

"_Saki… please come back…" Ichigo whispered, before his eyes closed, and he fell to the ground but was caught by Chad's strong arms. _

* * *

"Head Captain Yamamoto! Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai have returned with the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, but he is unconscious at the moment."

Captain Ukitake said, as he entered the Meeting Chambers, where all the Captains were assembled along with their Lieutenants.

"Do you have any knowledge about what occurred? What about Aizen?" Yamamoto asked, but Ukitake shook his head with a sad expression on his face, just as the Fourth Squad's Lieutenant, Isane, came running in through the doors.

"A thousand apologies Sir, but I'm afraid that I have bad news regarding Ichigo Kurosaki! It seems that he has gone into a coma, and we can't wake him up no matter what we tried!"

Isane said, as she looked at the Head Captain before bowing deeply, and Yamamoto asked:

"Is there anything you can tell us regarding Aizen?"

Isane nodded, and said: "The Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, said that they saw a huge black and starry sphere in the air, before Aizen's Spiritual Pressure completely disappeared."

Isane held a small pause, before she continued: "When they all arrived at the scene, Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to have gone through a Hollowfication, and was close to obliterating everyone who had arrived there. His Mate, Saki, seemed to have disappeared as well, but they don't know where she is."

Yamamoto seemed surprised about the Hollowfication part, but then dismissed the Lieutenant of the Fourth Squad.

"Head Captain, we can't allow such a thing inside the Seireitei! Ichigo Kurosaki needs to be punished!" Sui-Feng said firmly, as the doors to the Meeting Chambers opened once again, and Kisuke Urahara entered with Yoruichi at his side.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, Captains… Aizen is dead." Kisuke said, as he saw the stunned eyes of every Captain present, except Yamamoto.

"What do you mean by that, Kisuke?" Shunsui Kyoraku asked, as he looked at the former Captain of the 12th Squad.

"Ichigo went through a strange form of Hollowfication, similar to the one he experienced in Las Notches, when he was nearly killed by the Arrancar, Ulquiorra Cifer." Urahara smirked at the flabbergasted expressions of the Captains, before he continued:

"The reason behind it, was that Saki – his Mate – was caught in the range of an attack she possessed, known as Meido Zangetsuha, which sends the victim directly to the Netherworld."

"What?! She had an attack that even Aizen Sousuke couldn't have survived, and then she kept it hidden? What in the world was she thinking?" Sui-Feng snarled, but Yoruichi looked at her former subordinate with disdain in her eyes, and said:

"She was afraid, that the Soul Society would use her as a weapon. She was terrified of that attack, and with good reason, Sui-Feng." the Captain of the Second Squad blushed, and looked away from her former Master, as Kisuke said:

"Saki was taken into the Meido Zangetsuha, by Aizen. Think of it as his last revenge on the Soul Society, by weakening us with the loss of a powerful ally."

Sui-Feng huffed, and said mockingly: "Why would we be weakened, by the loss of one warrior? Care to explain that?"

Yoruichi then looked at the Head Captain, and said: "You have not only lost Saki, but Ichigo as well. After Kisuke and I got him under control, and broke through his trance, we figured that it was because of Saki's sudden disappearance, which resulted in Ichigo going into that coma."

Yamamoto sighed heavily, and said: "Take Kurosaki, as well as his friends, back to the World of the Living, and report when he wakes up. When that happens, we will help him track down his Mate. The mere fact that he is alive proves that she is as well."

"Head Captain, you can't be serious!" Sui-Feng exclaimed, but Yamamoto nodded, and the old man said: "C.C.-san told me that the worst thing you could ever do to a Mated demon-couple, was to separate them forcefully. I do not desire to lose a valuable ally."

Yamamoto then dismissed everyone, and Kisuke went back with Yoruichi to the Squad Four Barracks.

* * *

Orihime, Renji, Uryuu, Rukia and Chad were all staring at the peacefully sleeping Ichigo, with worry shining in their eyes.

"Damn you Ichigo! Why the hell did you just have to drop into a coma, right when we needed you?" Renji growled, but then Rukia caught his eyes and shook her head, as she pointed at Orihime who was silently crying.

"Ichigo… please wake up!" the orange-haired girl begged, as she held his hand to her chest tightly, but she didn't get any response.

"Can't you try and heal him, Orihime?" Chad asked sadly, just as someone cleared their throat behind the gang.

"Yoruichi! Urahara! What are you doing here?" Uryuu asked as he cocked his head to the side, but Urahara walked past the Quincy, and said: "Ichigo won't wake up for quite a while. The strain on his body was too much, after the forced separation of his Mate, and his body shut down."

Orihime's eyes widened at Urahara's words, and she started sobbing violently, as Yoruichi walked over and tried to calm the orange-haired girl, but no matter what the Shihoin Princess did, nothing would work.

"For now, just take him back to the World of the Living, and get him on your father's hospital, Uryuu." Yoruichi said in a stern voice, and Uryuu nodded as Unohana walked into the room, and gave Orihime a few vials.

"Give Kurosaki-san two drops of this every second day in three weeks and, if you run out of it, come back here to get some more. It is to stabilize him." the beautiful Fourth Captain said, with a sad smile roaming her face.

Urahara then said: "Ichigo is still alive, since Saki isn't dead for some reason. However, we still need to find her, or else Ichigo will remain in this coma forever."

Everyone nodded, and Chad lifted Ichigo up over his shoulder, before they departed for the Senkaimon, which would take them home again.

* * *

Saki felt the most unbearable pain shoot through her body, as she was floating inside the Meido.

'_Ichigo…' _she thought lazily, until the thought of leaving the world without Ichigo made her open her eyes, all of a sudden. NO! She _refused_ to let Fate be so cruel!

She looked around looking for Aizen but, strangely enough, he was nowhere to see.

Then she narrowed her eyes as a little shiny dot appeared in the distance, much to her confusion. The light started creating a crack, and Saki's eyes widened when she realized that was about to happen.

'_I am getting a second chance to live! I'll come back!'_

She then looked down at the Tetsusaiga, which still gleamed in that damned glow with the silvery stars dotting the blade, and Saki gulped as she grabbed the hilt tightly in her hand, and aimed the sword at the crack, before she gathered what strength she had left.

"I can do this! I'll be damned, if I can't at least see Ichigo one more time, if my fate is to die along with that bastard Aizen!" Saki snarled as she lifted the sword, and swung it at the crack.

"Well here goes… MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"

She was sucked into the crack, and she felt her eyelids drop. She knew she was going to be alright.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly, as a lone male walked through the woods. Behind him another male and then a female walked both carrying weapons.

"M-Master, could you tell me where we are headed?" the female asked hesitantly, but the tall male in the front merely gazed upon her with his blood-red eyes, and silenced her.

"Aw don't be so cold, Alucard! Tell us already!" the other male exclaimed, and stretched his arms before laying a hand around the female's shoulders.

"Keep your hands to yourself, mercenary, if you wish to keep them attached to your body." Alucard said coolly, and the mercenary quickly lost his grip on the girl's shoulder.

All of a sudden a powerful wind started whirling around and around, as the three people looked up into the black sky, only to stare when a starry sphere appeared out of nowhere.

Out of the sphere something – or someone – fell towards the ground, and landed before Alucard with a low thump.

"W-what is that?" the female asked horrified, as she slowly walked past her Master, and kneeled before the figure in the grass.

Blood ran down the person's forehead, and the girl gasped before slowly walking back, as she forcefully shut her eyes closed, and refused herself to be intoxicated by the smell of fresh blood.

"Police Girl… you will contact Hellsing, and tell them to send a helicopter for the mercenary, you and that girl." Alucard said with a grin, as he brushed away the strands of silver hair to reveal a beautiful face.

The girl's eyelids fluttered, and she mumbled: "I… Ichigo…"

Then she went quiet, and Alucard frowned as he laid his fingertips on her forehead, and concentrated as the Police Girl contacted their Head Quarters.

Alucard suddenly hissed in pain, as the full force of the pain the girl's body was going through, hit his mind, and he jerked his hand back, surprising the mercenary at his side.

"Anything wrong?" the man asked, but received no answer, as Alucard picked up the girl, and the vampire said: "This girl is one fine piece of research. When are the helicopters coming?"

"They are on their way Master." The Police Girl said, as her big, blue eyes blinked innocently, and not long after two helicopters arrived.

"Alucard, Seras, and Captain Bernadotte, what is the meaning of this?" a tan, blond woman asked, as she stepped out of the helicopter, and walked over to the three people.

"We found something rather interesting, Sir Integra." Alucard said with a horrifying grin on his face, but the grin disappeared when the girl suddenly opened her eyes, and screamed her lungs out, as if she was in great pain.

"W-what is going on here?!" the blond woman demanded to know, as she blocked her ears for the sound, which suddenly stopped as quickly as it occurred.

"Sir Integra! Are you alright?" an old man asked, as he ran out of one of the helicopters with a cigar in hand.

"I'm quite alright, Walter… no need to worry." Integra murmured, as she locked her eyes on the silver-haired girl in Alucard's arms.

"What in the bloody hell is she?" Integra murmured, and stroked the silky-soft hair with the utmost care.

"She doesn't appear to be human, ma'am." Walter stated, as he lifted her full lip to reveal razor-sharp canines, and Integra looked at Alucard with frowning eyes.

"Did you turn her into a vampire, Alucard? I thought that one Childe was enough." Integra said confused, and Alucard chuckled darkly, before he said: "I did not turn this girl into a vampire. She would make a fine specimen, though…"

"No." Integra said sternly with slight anger in her voice, and Alucard scowled shortly before he handed the silver-haired girl to Bernadotte, and walked over to the nearest helicopter, with Seras right behind him.

"Well… see you in the Head Quarters Master, Walter." Alucard said, before he gave the sign for take-off to the pilot.

"Just what is that girl…?" Integra mumbled, before inhaling on the cigar, given to her by Walter.

"Well ma'am, I am sure that we'll find out when she awakens." Walter said with a little smile on his face, and Integra nodded before stepping into the remaining helicopter, with Walter and Bernadotte behind her.

'_Indeed Walter… Indeed we will.'_

* * *

Back at the Head Quarters, Integra ordered a few medics to run some tests on the mysterious girl, but no matter what they tried, they couldn't figure out who, or what, she was.

Integra sat at her chair with the results of the examinations in her hand, and she glared at them as if they were sprouting horns and claws.

"I don't understand this bloody mess…" she growled, before destroying the remnants of her cigar with the palm of her hand, and she groaned just as Alucard manifested himself before her desk.

"You seem troubled, Master." The Vampire stated bluntly, and looked at the blond woman with an evil smirk adorning his pale lips.

"Of course I'm troubled, Vampire. That girl… I can't seem to find out what she is." Integra growled at her pet Vampire, who chuckled lightly, and he said: "I would be more than happy, to find out for you."

Integra pinned Alucard with a sharp look, and she said sternly: "There will be none of that, Vampire. This girl is not going to be harmed in any way!"

Alucard pouted **(A/N: Is that even possible for that guy? I mean really?)** a few seconds before he bowed, and then he said: "At least let me see into her mind, and find out what she is. I may have tried once before – and was unsuccessful – but that was because of the pain in her mind."

Integra looked at him with calculating eyes a few seconds, before she then nodded, and the leader of the Hellsing-facility said: "Very well then. We will depart for the infirmary at once."

Alucard grinned and held out his hand towards Integra, who took it, and then they dematerialized only to appear in the infirmary, where they saw that Seras and Pip were already there looking at the sleeping girl in the bed before them.

"Any changes regarding the girl?" Integra asked, but Seras shook her head and said: "Sorry Sir, but… no. No changes have happened."

"I see…" Integra said, as Alucard shoved Seras and Pip aside, before he placing his hand on the sleeping girl's forehead.

Alucard winced a few moments, before his eyes widened in surprise when he went through her memories.

* * *

**Saki's Memories**

_Saki looked at the moon, as she appeared on the exit of the Senkaimon. Immediately she felt a slight pain in her chest, due to the separation from Ichigo._

_She then saw him. She saw him standing there in the moonlight, as he gazed over Karakura Town. _

_"I see Soul Society decided to let you be the executioner." Aizen said, without turning around to face Saki._

* * *

_"What are you all gawking at? You've never seen someone like me before?" she barked, as she drew her sword once again. Instantly it transformed to the fang-like shape the Shinigami had seen before, and it was first then that Rangiku asked: "Who… who are you?" the silver-haired girl snorted in annoyance, and said: "I'm the Silver Shadow, as you so nicely have called me, the last couple of years. Is it that surprising that I'm a Hanyou?"_

**end of Saki's memory**

* * *

"Amazing… she's half demon, half human." Alucard mumbled with amazed voice as he stared at the sleeping girl, whose eyelids started fluttering, and she slowly opened her eyes to stare into Alucard's crimson.

Her eyes widened, and she sat up so fast that she slammed her head together with one of the doctor beside her, who taking her blood pressure.

"Take it easy, girl!" Pip exclaimed, as the girl looked around frantically, before she snarled menacingly and, before anyone knew what was going on, she then jumped out of the bed, and was ready to swipe her claws at the first suspicious person.

"Who are you, and where am I?" the girl growled, as her claws started glowing yellowish, and slowly extended as she took in her surroundings.

"Alucard stop this!" Integra shouted, as she aimed at the girl with her gun, just as Alucard appeared behind her, and restrained her before she could do any damage.

"Now, now we don't want to dirty the infirmary in blood now do we, my dear Hanyou?" he added at the end, and the girl in his arms froze.

She turned her head to look at the red-eyed Vampire, who merely smirked down at her, and she whispered: "W-who are you?"

* * *

I have set a goal for this story and that is to reach **100 reviews**. If you guys will help me with that, then I promise to 1) Improve the action! 2) Make more citrus scenes (lemons will still only happen through requests/reviews though) and 3) Awesome Alucard-epicness while he's a part of the story! (That will be a looooong time) Now please review, make me happy and get a cookie-recipe!


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected Event

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Here's chapter 2 and I hope that you'll enjoy! Also from now on I'll refer to Ichigo's Hollow as **Shichigo**! I finally found a name for the damn guy! It was harder than it sounds believe me!

* * *

Chapter 2: An unexpected Event

'_Where am I? What happened to me? Why do I feel this horrible pain?'_ Ichigo mused, as he looked around in a strange foggy land.

"**Don't tell me that you've forgotten everything, King!" **a familiar voice said, and a familiar white persona appeared in the fog.

Ichigo flinched as he stared into the black eyes of his Inner Hollow.

"**You really are a hopeless case, Ichigo… our Mate has disappeared, and the only thing you do is to stare at me? Get a grip already, **_**baka**_**!" **Shichigo snorted in disgust, but Ichigo froze in horror as he felt a pang of loneliness and pain in his chest.

"Saki has disappeared? Is that why I feel this pain?" he asked confused, and clutched his naked chest.

Shichigo nodded shortly, and then said sadly: **"I can feel it too. You and Saki did bond in mind and soul after all…"**

Ichigo was surprised by the tone of sadness in Shichigo's voice, but he got even more confused when Zangetsu appeared beside his Inner Hollow.

"Zangetsu… what are _you_ doing here?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded, and Zangetsu narrowed his eyes as he pointed at Ichigo.

"_You are the one who brought us here, Ichigo. You need to find yourself or else Saki will be lost forever, in pain and misery." _his Zanpakuto said, and Ichigo felt a cold shiver down his spine at the thought of Saki being hurt in any way.

"W-what do you mean by 'finding myself'? I don't understand, Zangetsu!" Ichigo exclaimed, and Shichigo huffed annoyed before he walked over and bonked Ichigo in the head.

"**We need to find her, or else you are going to be so weak that even that annoying git, the one with the brown hair in your world, could wipe the floor with ya!" **he growled, and Ichigo paled when he imagined a life without the power to protect the people he cared about.

However he found the scenario where Keigo could wipe the floor with him quite frightening too, but yet so humorous, that he had to stifle the laughter that threatened to erupt from his throat.

"_Ichigo, if you don't wake up soon it will have major consequences!" _Zangetsu said seriously, and Ichigo focused his attention at the spectacled Zanpakuto Spirit.

"But… but I don't even know how to wake up!" Ichigo argued, only to receive a disappointed sigh from Zangetsu.

"_You and Saki are bound together by a force stronger than anything I have ever experienced. That bond is on the verge of breaking, and your separation is the cause." _Zangetsu said as he turned his back to Ichigo without another word, leaving Ichigo confused as hell.

"Zangetsu, please tell me what to do!" Ichigo exclaimed, but his Zanpakuto never answered him as he slid back into the fog along with Shichigo.

"**Wake up, King. You have to make sure that she is safe." **His Hollow said before returning to the fog he had emerged from.

"Wait! Zangetsu, what did you mean?!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to run after them, but no matter how long he ran, he just couldn't find them.

"Please tell me what to do… please, Zangetsu…" Ichigo mumbled before he fell to his knees in defeat.

* * *

Alucard looked at the girl in his arms, as she silently tried to make him release her wrists.

"You know… I won't let you go that easily. Not if you'll try to kill someone, with those claws of yours." Alucard stated dryly, and the girl blushed brightly as she looked away from his burning, crimson eyes.

"Alucard stop this charade, and release her. She won't do any harm." Integra said, and slowly Alucard released the girl from his iron-grip.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, as she looked at the blonde woman before her with piercing azure eyes.

Integra found herself captivated by those azure orbs' beauty for a few moments, but she quickly regained her composure, and she then said: "Alucard, Seras and Mr. Bernadotte found you on the outskirts of a forest, near Manchester. We transported you here to our Head Quarters in London."

The girl smirked lightly – revealing her fangs – before asking: "Are you deeming it wise to give away your location? I could be one of your enemies."

Alucard huffed annoyed, and said mockingly: "Listen little Puppy, if you really _were_ one of our enemies, I would never had heeded my Master's request on releasing you. Be thankful to us, instead of insulting us with your rudeness."

The girl growled at Alucard, and her eyes flashed red a few seconds, before she suddenly clutched her chest, and fell to her knees.

"W-what is this?!" she gasped between her moans of pain, as she tried to steady herself with the wall as her support.

"What's the matter?" Integra asked alarmed by the girl's troubled breathing, and the girl rasped out: "My neck and… chest… it hurts…"

Her claws tore through the hospital-tunica she had on, revealing her lightly tanned skin with a few scars standing out as pale stripes on her skin.

"Stop hurting yourself!" Pip exclaimed, and tried to stop her from hurting herself, but as soon as he touched her shoulder, Pip was flung into the nearest wall by the girl, who was screaming in agony.

Her insides felt like they were burning up. She had to get back to him! She had to find her Mate! She knew that no other man, the exception was her Mate, should touch her! She needed her Mate!

"ICHIGO!" she cried out several times, as the pain reached an unbearable level, and she fell to her knees as tears ran down her face.

"Alucard, what is the meaning of this?!" Integra shouted over the girl's loud cries, and Alucard frowned before knocking the girl out cold, by hitting her hard in the head.

"She is experiencing the pain from a Forced Separation." Alucard stated, before lifting the girl up in the hospital-bed once again, and then he turned around to see Pip lying up against the wall, with Seras beside him trying to wake him up.

"Police Girl, let him sleep. He won't be waking up; from a hit like the one that girl gave him. Of _that_, I can assure you." Alucard said with a grin, before taking hold of Seras' arm, and he dematerialized together with his Fledgeling, leaving Integra and Walter behind in the infirmary with an unconscious Pip, up against the wall.

"Walter… did Alucard say anything to you before that girl was brought inside here?" Integra asked, as she started rubbing her temples.

A headache was on its way, and from the starting pain in her head, it was going to hurt like hell!

Walter shook his head slowly – almost regrettably – and said: "No ma'am. Alucard retired to his chambers, until you and he arrived here."

Integra nodded shortly, and said: "Well then, Walter, I bid you a good night. Heaven knows we need it after all this."

Walter allowed a little grin to show on his face, before he bowed to his Lady and retired for the evening as well.

* * *

Muffled cries could be heard inside the ward where Ichigo was sleeping. His sisters and father had been contacted by Uryuu's father, as soon as his son and his friends had brought Ichigo to the hospital he owned.

Orihime, Chad, Uryuu and his father stood outside, and waited for Yuzu, Karin and Isshin to come out, so Ryuuken could inform Isshin of his son's situation.

When they finally all did come out of the ward Yuzu and Karin had red eyes, and tears were still running down their cheeks, while Isshin looked like a deer caught in the headlights, because of the shock they all were experiencing.

"When will Ichigo wake up?" Yuzu asked with quivering voice, but that made Orihime burst into tears and soon Karin too followed Orihime's act of sorrow, and the three girls cried while hugging each other.

"Miss Inoue, Miss Yuzu and Karin, would you all please stop crying? Mr. Kurosaki will wake up again, someday. Besides he's in the best of care here, instead of his home where Isshin are more likely to forget his son's condition, and then attack him." Ryuuken said with a sigh, while glaring at Isshin with an 'I dare you to even think of making a ruckus here!'-look in his eyes.

Orihime sniffled loudly along with Karin and Yuzu, and all three tried to stop shedding tears but Isshin glared back at Ryuuken, and exclaimed loudly: "It is not your place to tell my daughters what to do, Ryuuken. If they want to cry, then let them cry!"

Ryuuken narrowed his eyes, and snarled back: "Mr. Kurosaki, if you would be so kind and not raise your voice in here. It is a hospital, not a concert for rockers!"

Chad then stopped the tense atmosphere by asking: "What is going to happen to Ichigo now?"

Ryuuken turned his attention towards the huge teen, and said: "Well… I can't really say. Mr. Kurosaki is stable for the moment, and he will be closely monitored so you'll get to know immediately, if he wakes up."

"I see…" Isshin said sadly before he patted Yuzu and Karin's shoulders, and said cheerfully: "Alright girls let's go home, and then we'll visit Ichigo tomorrow after school, alright?"

As the Kurosaki-family walked away, Uryuu asked: "Do you know of anything that we can do for Ichigo, Father?"

Ryuuken signed to the three friends that they should follow him into his office, and when they all were sitting down, he said: "You told me that Ichigo had mated with a demon, correct?"

Orihime nodded shortly, but not before adding: "Yes, however Saki's not a full-blooded demon, she's a Hanyou."

Ryuuken nodded shortly, and then said: "Well, I don't have much experience with demons. I have, of course, come across some during my youth, but it was never more than one or two at a time. For more information about demons, I suggest that you talk to Kisuke Urahara."

"Mr. Urahara knows about demons?" Chad asked surprised, and Ryuuken nodded as he said: "Kisuke knows more about demons than me, that's for sure. I believe that he studied them once."

* * *

"Of what use is the draught of immortality to me now that we will never see each other again, and I spend my days shedding enough tears to float upon their weight?" a tall, naked woman mumbled, as her teal eyes gazed upon the darkness surrounding her castle.

"My Castle of Illusions is nothing more, than a fragment of its former glory…" she said as she turned around, and walked into the center of the castle.

The castle was poorly decorated, and yet it held an atmosphere of royalty and dignity that seemed to flow out of every object in the majestic building.

At the center of the castle a pentagram with the five elements was carved into the floor, and huge red pillars were supporting the roof.

The woman started muttering forgotten spells, and a lilac kimono slowly appeared on her body. Under the lilac kimono, three more layers of clothing appeared while a light pink ornament appeared on the sides of her head.

Then after muttering yet another long forgotten spell, a Golden Mirror appeared in her hands.

The woman's teal eyes gleamed with malice as the image of Ichigo appeared in her Mirror, and she said: "I, Kaguya of the Heavens, _will_ make this man my Servant!"

* * *

It was early evening, when Saki opened her eyes. She looked around in the hospital-like surroundings, but didn't remember much at all.

"What happened...? I don't remember a thing from last night. Did I get drunk or something…?" She groaned as she sat up, and started to rub her eyes.

She was wearing a white hospital-tunica, and seemed to have been bathed because her hair was still a bit moist.

Beside her on a table, lay her Fire Rat-robe but Tetsusaiga was nowhere to be seen.

When a door opened, she was instantly on guard but it was only an elderly man dressed in an old butler-attire with glasses, and a relaxing smile could be seen on his lips.

"Ah, I see you have awakened. Sir Integra was quite worried about you, after you started screaming last night." The man said, as Saki slowly lowered her claws.

"Um… is it possible to get a glass of water or something else to drink?" she asked hesitantly, and the man nodded – still with a smile on his lips – before disappearing a few minutes only to return with a huge glass of water which Saki accepted with gratitude.

"If you would get changed into your clothes and then follow me to Sir Integra, we can figure out what to do with you." The man said with the same smile on his lips, but that comment instantly worried Saki.

Her chest was hurting, but the pain was no longer as immense as it had been while she had been floating inside the Meido that Aizen had pulled her into.

"Where am I?" Saki asked the man, before he turned around to let her change in peace, and he smiled reassuringly.

"You are in London. We told you that last night." The man said before continuing: "My name is Walter, by the way. I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here."

Saki nodded faintly and allowed herself to smile a little bit, before Walter turned around to let the girl change in peace.

* * *

Saki looked around curiously, as she and Walter walked through the hallways where expensive paintings hung on the walls, and statues were placed with the utmost care to make the place seem intimidating and yet welcoming.

"Who owns this place? It's nice." Saki said to Walter as they neared a huge mahogany-door, but Walter merely smiled as he opened the door, and said: "You'll find out in time, Miss. I am sure of that."

Saki nodded and then walked in through the doors, only to stiffen when she saw the woman sitting in a chair behind a desk in there.

"Y-you are that woman from last night…" she whispered as she stared into Integra's blue eyes, and the blond woman nodded before she walked over towards Saki.

"You made quite a ruckus last night. You attacked my most trusted subordinate, broke the nose, as well as two ribs, on one of the mercenaries working for me, and just to top it off, refused to submit to my orders, although I was the one who had taken care of you." Integra said seriously, and Saki blushed brightly before she exclaimed:

"I didn't know who you were, or where I was! I was acting on instinct!" Saki's cheeks started turning rose-colored as her embarrassment was shown to the world around her, but then Integra smiled reassuringly at the Hanyou.

"I was merely teasing you, Hanyou. Alucard – my most trusted soldier – told me of your heritage before he went to sleep at Dawn. He should be up again soon enough." Integra said, before she pressed a button on one of her contraptions at her desk, and Walter's voice could be heard.

"_Yes, Sir Integra? Do you need me to bring up the item, which you requested?"_ Integra smirked when she saw Saki's curious gaze follow her, and she said: "Yes Walter. The item, as well as that suit I asked for."

"_Of course Sir Integra, I'll be right up."_ Walter said through the speakers, and Integra stopped pressing the button.

"Now, Hanyou, I would like to discuss what to do with you." Integra said as she sat back behind her desk, and Saki flinched.

"Are you going to lock me up?" she asked while preparing to dart out of the room the second it was needed of her, but Integra laughed softly – earning herself an irritated growl from Saki – and then said: "No, no, Hanyou, not at all. First of all, I would like to know your name and then we can discuss this further."

Saki blushed, but nonetheless straightened her back and said: "Well… my name is Saki… er… Kurosaki, I guess…" she crossed her arms, and started wondering about hers and Ichigo's surnames.

They _were_ already married seen from a youkai's perspective, but seen in the eyes of a human she was merely engaged to the Substitute Shinigami.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Saki?" Integra asked as her eyebrows met each other in a frown, and Saki blushed as she tried to explain.

"Well you see Sir… Integra?" she asked and raised an eyebrow until the woman before her nodded, and Saki continued.

"The thing is that I have Mated with someone, and I don't know if I can take his surname or not. I never knew my own surname, so I just took one of the words in my Grandfather's name when it was needed." Saki explained, and Integra frowned.

"Well I suppose that you can call yourself whatever you wish to. I am not the one you should be asking this. Just stick to your Mate's surname, if you wish to do so." Integra said while shrugging her shoulders, and Saki nodded.

"Well in that case, my full name would be Saki Kurosaki." She stated proudly, and smiled even though she actually was a bit confused.

'_Note to self: ask Miroku Ojii-sama about surname, if I happen to go back in the past someday.' _Saki said to herself, before targeting her attention at Sir Integra.

"Well then, Saki Kurosaki, what would you say to help me out with something?" Integra asked and Saki cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean by 'something', Sir Integra?" Saki asked while eyeing the blond woman before her cautiously, just as the doors to the office opened and Walter walked in with an injured Pip behind him.

"Here you are ladies: one Hellsing-uniform along with the Katana that you were wearing Miss." Walter said as he gave Saki a white tanktop, along with a red leather jacket that reached just above her belly button, and a pair of denim-shorts.

The Tetsusaiga was placed up against the wall, and then Walter bowed before he and Pip – poor Walter had to haul the mercenary with him – left the room.

Saki was just staring at the clothes she had been given as she stammered: "W-what the hell is this? What am I supposed to do with it?"

Integra smiled and said: "That is your uniform, which I expect you to wear, while you are returning the favor for helping you while you needed it most."

A twitch appeared on Saki's forehead as her eyes were hidden by her bangs, and she said softly: "If you believe that you'll get me to wear something like that you've got to be joking because… as if I'm ever going to help you, simply because that you helped me while I needed shelter!"

Integra stood up and walked around her desk to lean against it, while glaring into Saki's azure eyes with slightly menacing eyes.

"I see… well at least take those with you." Integra said and gestured towards the clothes in Saki's arms, but the Hanyou shook her head and said:

"Look, it's really nice of you to give me this, but I can't keep it. I am completely fine with the clothes I inherited from my Father." Integra lifted an eyebrow at the girl, but let it pass anyway.

Integra sighed, and then said: "Well I can't force you. Where do you even plan on going?"

Saki shrugged her shoulders just as a boom sounded outside the room, and Walter came running with a feverish look in his eyes.

"Sir Integra, I believe that we have a problem! It seems that we're being attacked by someone!" the butler exclaimed, as he panted heavily while Integra frowned at the information she'd just gotten.

"Take twenty men up there and try to hold off the enemy." Integra ordered, and Saki looked surprised at the woman before her. She looked about 25 years old, and yet she sounded like an old veteran commanding fresh soldiers.

"Oh, and Walter…" Integra said as her trusted butler was on his way out of the office. "Who are the attackers?"

Walter's eyes darkened and he said: "Ghouls, Sir Integra. The attackers are ghouls."

Integra nodded before Saki exclaimed: "Let me help you! I can fight!"

Integra frowned and looked at the Hanyou looking at her with sincere eyes, before she asked: "How do you fight, Saki? Do you use your claws and fangs, or with something else?"

Saki grinned and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, only to slide the blade out of the sheath to reveal the transformed blade in all its glory.

"What do you think that this is for?" she asked with a grin plastered on her face, before she turned to Walter and said: "Make sure to stay out of the way if I decide to use this blade's secret power. Humans won't be able to survive, if they are hit."

Walter smiled a creepy grin, and then asked: "Well then… what about vampires?"

Ichigo stiffened and stopped his meditation in the fog-like dimension he was roaming, as a feeling of dread started filling his soul.

"Please don't do anything reckless, Saki..." Ichigo whispered, as he fisted his hand and sat down to continue meditating.

* * *

_Baka_: moron, idiot, stupid

_Saki_: Blossom of Hope (I found out the meaning of her name on www . fanpop . com!)

Anyways please review and I'll come up with a chapter as fast as possible!


	3. Chapter 3: Arrancars in England

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Jeez **'Sora's Heartless'** take it easy! Ichigo will wake up whenever it fits the plot and that is not for a few more chapters. I still have a lot of other things to introduce before that happens! Anyways I'm glad you people are reviewing this. It really means a lot to me that people want to read what I write.

* * *

Chapter 3: Arrancars in England

_**Last time**_

_Saki grinned and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, only to slide the blade out of the sheath to reveal the transformed blade in all its glory._

_"What do you think that this is for?" she asked with a grin plastered on her face, before she turned to Walter and said: "Make sure to stay out of the way if I decide to use this blade's secret power. Humans won't be able to survive, if they are hit."_

_Walter smiled a creepy grin, and then asked: "Well then… what about vampires?"_

* * *

_**This time**_

Saki followed Walter down the hallway, until the butler suddenly stopped and stepped aside to reveal something that made Saki freeze on the spot.

White-masked creatures with holes in their torsos were slowly making their way towards Walter and Saki, as they stretched their arms out towards the two comrades.

"W-Walter… that's not ghouls…" she whispered, as she drew Tetsusaiga, with a growl rumbling in her chest.

"If they are not ghouls Miss Saki, then what are they?" Walter asked – he sounded concerned for the first time since Saki had met him – and the Hanyou said: "They are known as Hollows. I don't know what they are doing here and what I also don't understand is why there isn't a Shinigami here as well?"

Walter looked confused, before he covered his mouth with his hand, coughed politely, and then said: "Really, Miss Saki, there's no time for such jokes at a time like this."

Saki glared at the butler with serious eyes and said: "Oh I'm not joking, Walter. The only way to destroy a Hollow is to destroy the mask. Cleave it in two; pulverize it, as long as the mask is destroyed, you are sure to have defeated the Hollow."

Walter nodded slowly as the Tetsusaiga started getting covered by chunks of adamant, much to the butler's surprise.

"Walter… would you please stand back?" Saki asked softly, and Walter walked to the side as Saki held up the sword she had kept bound to her hip, and gasped when the light was reflected in the thousands of facets the sword was covered in.

The old butler then widened his eyes when he saw Saki's face.

Pure hatred was blazing in her azure eyes, as she eyed the moaning Hollows on their way towards her.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO LEAVE HUECO MUNDO!" she growled before raising the sword, and she then shouted: "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Spheres of hard adamant flew through the air, and hit the Hollows as well as the walls around them.

Screaming and moaning at least half of the Hollows disintegrated after Saki's attack, and she sheathed her sword with a satisfied grin on her lips.

"My, that was quite impressive Miss Kurosaki." Walter said as he eyed the last of the Hollows try to retreat, but Saki snarled menacingly as the sound of laughter could be heard from behind the remaining Hollows.

"I find it very peculiar to believe that a Hanyou still would be around here in England. Oh, and look it's even the same Hanyou Aizen-sama kidnapped not too long ago!" a blank voice said, as two people appeared.

One was a tan young man with a blue hat on, and a just as blue jogging-suit. Beside him a character Saki knew all too well, walked.

"N-no… you can't be alive…" she whispered as she stepped back, and her eyes widened until her iris were so small that the color was unrecognizable.

The figure had white clothes on, his hair was black as the night, and his hands were in his pockets but what scared Saki the most… was his piercing, emerald-green eyes.

"Y-you're… Ulquiorra…" Saki whispered as she fell to her knees in fear. The dread spread through her body faster than light could travel.

The Fourth Espada's lips curved in a tiny smile. Yes… his plan was working just fine.

* * *

Rukia was sitting in her Barracks with an empty expression dominating her face. Beside her sat Kiyone – one of her few female friends in the Soul Society – and tried to cheer her up.

"Aw come on Rukia! You can't sit and sulk all day long! The Captain says that he's worried about you…" the petite 3rd Seat said cheerfully, but a glance into Rukia's gloomy indigo – not to mention sad – eyes were enough to creep her severely out.

"I can't just pretend that everything's fine, Kiyone! Ichigo is badly wounded mentally, and it's all because of Saki's disappearance!" Rukia muttered, as her eyes turned a few degrees sadder.

"Don't worry! Onee-san and Unohana tended to him before he was taken to the World of the Living, and Captain Unohana said that she was sure that he was stable!" Kiyone exclaimed, before she dragged Rukia with her out of the Barracks.

"K-Kiyone! Wait a minute, and tell me where we are going!" Rukia exclaimed, but the determined 3rd seat didn't let go or mutter a word until she was before the Squad 10 Barracks.

"Matsumoto-san! Where are you?" Kiyone cried out, as she dragged a sore Rukia behind her through the entire Barracks, until Hitsugaya smacked open the door to his office with a horrifying glare in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, 3rd Seat of Squad 13? Why are you shouting your lungs out for Matsumoto?" the icy commander asked, as Kiyone dropped Rukia and bowed before the Captain of Squad 10.

"We're sorry for interrupting, Captain Hitsugaya, but we need to see Lt. Matsumoto this instant, if she available!" Kiyone explained, as she ignored the spluttering Rukia on the floor behind her, and Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in question.

"K-Kiyone, would you please stop this nonsense?!" Rukia exclaimed, as she got on her feet just as Rangiku came waltzing down the hallway.

"Captain! You didn't tell me, that we had guests coming over!" the busty Lieutenant exclaimed, as she bounced into her Captain who got a huge twitch in his forehead, as he grumbled: "Matsumoto… would you remove yourself from my space, please?"

Rangiku looked down at her short Captain with wondering eyes, but nonetheless removed her body from him, and looked at the fretting Rukia and the blushing Kiyone.

"What brings you two here? A date perhaps?" Rangiku asked with a coy smile, and Kiyone blushed even brighter than before.

"N-no, Lt. Matsumoto! We were looking for you!" Kiyone said nervously, and Rangiku beamed as she pulled the two girls towards her office.

"I'll be right back Captain!" Rangiku shouted, as she finally disappeared into her office, leaving Hitsugaya alone.

"I wonder what in the world is going through that woman's head." The turquoise-eyed Captain muttered, as he walked into his office once again, as the door to rangiku's office closed.

"So Kiyone… what's the matter with you and Rukia?" Matsumoto asked as she leaned back in her chair, while looking at the two girls before her.

"Rukia's still fretting over Kurosaki's condition, so I brought her here to loosen her up a bit." Kiyone said with a small smile, and Rangiku beamed like the sun, while Rukia kept on sending the poor 3rd Seat death-glares of a magnitude that scared Matsumoto.

"I do _not_ fret over Ichigo! Uryuu's father promised that he'd be okay! We just need to find Saki!" Rukia exclaimed as she stood up from the chair she'd been given, and Rangiku looked at her with confused eyes.

"You might not wanna say that so close to the 11th Squad's Barracks, Rukia. Kenpachi might hear you." Rangiku said casually as she studied her fingernails intensely, and Rukia froze on the spot.

"Y-yeah… you're probably right about that." Rukia muttered as she imagined Squad 11's Captain gate-crashing all of Japan, as well as the rest of the world, in search for Saki so Ichigo would wake up.

"Now let's stop moping, and get something to drink!" Rangiku declared, as she hauled up a huge bottle of sake along with three cups.

"L-Lt. Matsumoto! We shouldn't be drinking!" Rukia exclaimed and stood up, but Matsumoto appeared behind her in a flashstep and said: "Oh Rukia, why don't you stop being such a prude? Have a little bit of fun!"

"No! I am not drinking with you!" Rukia said angrily and stomped out of the office, royally pissed, leaving Kiyone behind with Rangiku and the huge bottle of sake.

"Well Kiyone… this bottle of sake isn't going to drink itself!" Matsumoto said happily, and filled up two of the cups before she shouted: "Cheers!"

* * *

Sui-Feng walked down the hallway leading away from the Head Captain's office, when she suddenly felt the Spiritual Pressure of her former Lady.

"Yoruichi-sama…" the petite Captain of Squad 2 mumbled as she looked out over the Seireitei, before sighing deeply and then jumped over the railway.

'_What does Lady Yoruichi want now of all times? Why is she here, instead of keeping an eye on Kurosaki?'_ Sui-Feng thought as she ran over the rooftops of the Seireitei.

When Sui-Feng finally stopped, she was in the forest surrounding the Soul Society. Before her on a rock sat her old master, Yoruichi Shihoin, and played with a leaf.

"I see you have come, Sui-Feng…" the Goddess of Flashstep said casually, as she looked at her former subordinate with her golden eyes.

"L-Lady Yoruichi… may I ask, why you called me all the way out here? Do you have any information, we could use?" Sui-Feng asked with shaking voice, but the dark-skinned woman before her merely smiled soothingly and said: "I guess that you could say that I have information… however the question is if you can use it."

Yoruichi smirked at Sui-Feng's confused face expression, but she nonetheless nodded, and Yoruichi stepped aside to reveal a young-looking, beautiful woman, as she said: "I have found someone who knows about demons, Hanyous and their like. Sui-Feng… I'd like you to meet Kikyo…"

* * *

Uryuu and Orihime stood before Urahara's Shop, both teenagers hesitating to knock on the door.

"Uryuu… do you think that Mr. Urahara can help us?" Orihime asked silently, as she hugged herself while staring up at the sky momentarily, before the Quincy smiled soothingly and said:

"Don't worry Orihime… I'm sure that Kisuke can help us. Now come on." Uryuu walked over to the door and knocked on a few times, before the door was opened moments after by Tessai.

"Ah! Mr. Ishida and Miss Inoue… what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" the shop-helper asked as he cocked his head to the side, just as Kisuke's said from inside: "You came here to learn about demons, correct? Well you may find some information here."

Urahara walked over to one of the walls in his shop, and pulled out a book which he then gave to Uryuu.

"This is all the information I have collected on demons, over the past few years. I believe that you'll find it quite useful." Urahara said as he covered his lower face with his always-present fan, as Uryuu looked through the book loosely.

"Urahara… could you tell us who this 'Princess of the Eternal Night' is? The name is mentioned in several parts of the book." Uryuu said as a frown appeared on his forehead, and Urahara lost his small smirk.

"I don't think that you should delve deeper into what she is, Uryuu. The only thing I will say is that should you ever encounter her, then stay away from any mirror, or reflective surface, you'd happen to find. That's where she gets her power from." Urahara said sharply, catching both Orihime and Uryuu by surprise, before the Shopkeeper turned around and said: "She is as devious as they come. I got to know that first hand."

* * *

Saki stared at Ulquiorra before her, as he slowly walked up towards her and Walter.

"Miss Kurosaki, who is this man? Do you know him?" Walter asked confused as he raised his hand, making thin strings on his hand shine dimly in the light.

Saki just stared at the pale Arrancar a few feet away from them, and she mumbled: "You were supposed to be dead. I saw you turning to ashes in Las Notches… how are you still alive?"

Ulquiorra stopped advancing and said: "That is something I would rather keep for myself… however I believe that you should be reasonable, and come with me. I promise to not harm the humans in any way if you do."

The young man behind him looked outraged at the Arrancar, and then roared: "Hey dude, that wasn't what we agreed on! I still have to skullfuck that Hellsing-bitch, Integra!"

Ulquiorra looked at the man with boring eyes, and said just as bored: "That is going to happen… should the Hanyou decide not to follow my orders. I want an answer from her, before we move on with the plan my Master entrusted me with."

The man behind him huffed annoyed and turned his back to the Arrancar, before plopping himself down up against a wall.

"Aizen is dead, Ulquiorra… I trapped him inside the Meido Zangetsuha, and he won't ever come out. After a few hours in there… you are as good as dead." Saki said as her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip on Tetsusaiga, as she unsheathed the sword.

"I did not come here to hear your explanations, Hanyou. Besides Aizen is no longer my Master. Now I serve an even greater being." Ulquiorra stated as he eyed the girl before him, and walked closer.

"I won't let you hurt anyone here, Ulquiorra! These people do not deserve to be dragged into this! My Mate killed you, and now you are alive again? This is either an illusion, or someone did a fantastic plastic-operation on your body." Saki said with a grin, but the grin disappeared when Ulquiorra looked into her eyes as if to glimpse into her soul.

"You don't remember his name anymore, do you? Even though you were just separated from him, you've already forgotten who he is, and what his name was." The Arrancar simply stated and closed his eyes, before pointing at her with a slender finger.

"You, who have tried to protect the few memories with him, have already forgotten the name of the man you promised your soul to. The separation between you two was too much for your mind, and as a defense it is forcing you to forget. It forces you to forget everything related to that man!" Ulquiorra accused, and Saki's eyes widened in shock.

Was it true? Had she really forgotten the name of her Mate? NO! This couldn't be happening! All of this was wrong! Ulquiorra was dead! This had to be an illusion of him! Why? Why did this happen? She didn't understand it at all. Finally Saki opened her mouth to shout back at Ulquiorra.

"You're wrong! I do remember him! I remember his gentle smile! His overrated protectiveness! His kind, as well as caring, heart! I remember everything about I-…" Saki stopped when she was about to say the name of her Mate.

She didn't remember it!

What was going on here?!

Was Ulquiorra right? Had she really sunken so low to actually forget the name of her Mate?

Was this really happening?

"Come on, girl… finish your sentence. Or… could it be that I was right? Have you really forgotten him? Are you thinking that I actually could be right about it?" Ulquiorra asked in the same plain voice he always spoke in, as he narrowed his green eyes at the girl before him, and patiently waited for an answer.

Walter was just staring at the two people before him. Miss Kurosaki seemed taken aback that she couldn't remember the name of her Mate, even though she had just screamed it last night.

"Miss Kurosaki, what is going on here? You can't just have forgotten it! You shouted it with all of your might, last night when you woke up!" Walter exclaimed but the Hanyou before him started shaking, as she realized that she actually _had_ forgotten the name of her Mate.

"What's going on here?" the butler whispered as he pulled out a walkie-talkie and said: "Sir Integra… would you please be so kind to send up Alucard? We have a problem here."

Integra's voice suddenly sounded throughout the silent atmosphere: _"Walter… Alucard is on his way, along with Seras. I expect them to be finished soon."_

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and suddenly disappeared before Walter's eyes, only to be stopped by Saki and her sword mere inches from Walter's face.

"You… are… _not_… touching… him!" Saki stammered as sweat started springing from her forehead.

"Oh really? Make me." Ulquiorra mocked, before his left arm shot towards Saki's arm and broke it within a few moments.

Saki's eyes widened as the pain enveloped her, and she gasped for breath as her arm became nothing more than a useless and feeling-less limb.

Saki fell on her knees and Ulquiorra lifted her up by her collar just as a gunshot was heard, and Ulquiorra's right shoulder was blown to pieces.

"Let her go!" Seras shouted angrily as she raised her Harkonnen, at the same time as Alucard's creeping laughter sounded in the corridor.

"Police Girl… I want you to make sure, that the young man won't be escaping." Alucard said as he raised his two handguns – the Jackal and the Casull – towards Ulquiorra, who looked at the approaching Vampires with cautious eyes.

"You… who are you?" Ulquiorra asked as he dropped Saki on the floor, and Walter quickly got the gasping and moaning girl up in a sitting position, so he could see how bad her arm was broken.

"Who we are is not your current concern, Stranger. You and your companion should be on your way back to your Master, if you want to keep your lives." Alucard said mockingly, and looked at Ulquiorra through his orange sunglasses.

"Really? And what would make you think, that I care about your demands?" Ulquiorra asked as he raised an eyebrow when Alucard started grinning once again.

"This illusion of yours is well done, however I got a hold of the scent you gave away when I searched the Hanyou's memories, and the scent you are emanating is not the same as in those memories." Alucard said with the same creepy grin plastered on his face, and the apparently fake Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes as his lips curved into a smile and he said:

"It seems that I have been discovered… oh well it was fun while it lasted!"

Ulquiorra started shifting form before Alucard, Seras and Walter's eyes – the exception was Saki who by now had passed out from the pain in her mind and arm – much to their surprise.

A mask shaped like a gaping fish with emerald-green markings formed out of Ulquiorra's face, and the body became more muscular and changed from black and white to a mixture of brown and blue.

"I have no time for you petty creatures… DIE HUMANS!" the Arrancar roared as it charged towards Alucard, who merely shot it in the head with the Jackal, and then the creature started screaming in pain as it dissolved into nothing, only leaving behind a piece of glass.

"Pheh! Weakling." Alucard muttered as he lowered his gun before picking up the glass-shard, and then walked over to Walter and Seras who was trying to wake up Saki.

"Miss Kurosaki! Miss Kurosaki!" Walter said sternly, but she didn't wake up no matter what he tried.

"Get her to the medical wing, Walter, while the Police Girl can inform Sir Integra of our success." Alucard said, just as the sound of running feet reached his ears, and he turned around to see the Vampire who had been with the imposturous Arrancar run like hell.

Alucard grinned evilly, and dematerialized only to appear before the panicking Vampire.

"Whoa dude! Why the hell did you do that, you fucking retard?!" the man asked, as he looked around for an escape-rout but he couldn't find one.

"Me, a retard? Don't make me laugh, brat." Alucard said with disdain in his voice, and brought down his gun to the Vampire's forehead.

"Now I want to know who sent you and that creature here… NOW!" Alucard roared as he pressed the gun harder into the panicking man's forehead, just as Integra appeared behind him all of a sudden.

"Alucard, don't kill him even if he won't give us the answers we need. I have a few ideas we can try out on him, to make him talk." The blonde woman said with a devious look dominating her eyes.

"H-heh… now, now Missy! W-we can discuss this! I… I was sent here by this hot-shot bitch right?" the man stammered, while eyeing Alucard's weapon with nervously, and Integra glared at the man before she demanded him to continue.

"Why did you want to take Miss Kurosaki with you?" Integra asked, and the Vampire glanced at the unconscious Hanyou behind Alucard and Integra, before he said: "I-I don't know! That dude I was with, just said that I would get a chance for raising hell in here, if I tagged along and it sounded like fun!" the pressured Vampire then continued:

"He said that a Celestial Maiden had ordered him, to bring her the chick! I don't know anything else!" Integra raised an eyebrow at the nearly crying Vampire before her, but nonetheless said: "Alucard… you know what to do with him."

"Yes Master!" Alucard grinned wickedly and grabbed the by now sobbing Vampire's head, only to easily crush his skull without much effort.

* * *

Ichigo's breath hitched when he felt something inside him break, and a moan of pain slipped past his lips.

"**King, what the hell have you done?!" **Shichigo shouted, as he appeared out of the foggy surroundings all of a sudden, and grabbed Ichigo by the neck.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't even know… what you mean!" Ichigo rasped out, as Shichigo squeezed a little tighter around his neck until Ichigo finally pried his Inner Hollow's fingers off his neck, with much effort.

"**She's forgetting us! Because of your stupidity, she is forgetting that we even exist!" **Shichigo snarled, and was about to grab Zangetsu from his back, but before he attacked Ichigo, Zangetsu appeared before Ichigo and said:

"_Ichigo… look into your heart, and when I come back you'll have your answer or else Saki's memories of you will be erased forever."_ The bespectacled Zanpakuto Spirit looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, before he dragged Shichigo with him into the fog, leaving Ichigo alone and confused.

"I have to look… into my heart?" Ichigo whispered, as he stared after his Zanpakuto and Inner Hollow.

_Harkonnen_: (possible spoiler) Seras gets a badass cannon-gun-thingy of Walter called the Harkonnen. It later gets various upgrades.

_Jackal and Casull_: (possible spoiler) Alucard's two badass handguns. Both guns are given to him by Walter.

* * *

So… yeah… Kikyo's here, Arrancars from Hueco Mundo has raised hell with Hellsing… I wonder when Anderson will make his appearance. *starts thinking devious plans* well please review and I'll have the next chapter out before you can say 'Hugh Jackman'!


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Ichigo's time is running out and Saki's losing her memories. Well… let's just say that Ichigo's seriously fucked if he doesn't pull his head out of his ass soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

_**Last time**_

"_I have to look… into my heart?" Ichigo whispered, as he stared after his Zanpakuto and Inner Hollow._

* * *

_**This time**_

Kikyo gazed coldly into the Head Captain's eyes as she sat before him in the Meeting Chambers.

On each side of her, the Captains of the Gotei 13 looked at the young Miko with curious eyes.

"You, priestess, what is your name?" Yamamoto asked, and Kikyo smiled a little dazzling smile before she said: "My name is Kikyo. As you can see… I am a Priestess – or Miko – in the service of the Kami."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the same time as several others of the Captains did the same.

"A Miko has not been seen here in the Soul Society for many a millennia. How can we be sure that you really are who you say you are?" Yamamoto asked, and Kikyo raised an elegant eyebrow before she pulled out a little knife, and then she cut her wrist.

Ignoring the outraged gasps and murmurs from the Captains, Kikyo laid her hand over the heavily bleeding wound and then she closed her eyes in concentration.

Slowly a pinkish light surrounded her wrist, and the wound began to heal, before she wiped the blood away like nothing ever happened.

"I must say that was quite impressive." Shunsui said as he tucked down on his straw-hat, and Kikyo smiled gently before she bowed before him.

Kikyo then cleared her throat and said: "Now… I was told that you have trouble with a Hanyou?"

* * *

"_Come on you cuddly, emotional puppy, and let's get home! I don't want my butt to become a part of these stairs!" Saki saw a teenager with a stunning smile and orange hair say to another – happier – version of herself, but she couldn't see his face. It was one big mess of blank space. _

"_Who are you? Why can't I remember you?" Saki asked, but the teenager lost his beautiful smile and shouted accusingly: "Why did you forget me?! I did everything for you, and yet you let yourself forget me! What kind of Mate are you?" _

_Saki's breath got caught in her throat, as tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_Please tell me your name! I need you! Please Mate!" she cried as she fell on her knees and reached out towards the orange-haired man, but he merely huffed and said: "Why don't you figure it out for yourself? I thought that you were better than that, Saki!"_

"NO! Don't go!_" Saki cried out as she was forced backwards by something. Before she even knew what the hell was going on, she was staring into two teal-colored orbs and a female voice said: "I, Kaguya of the Heavens, _will_ make your Mate my Servant!" _

_Saki started screaming in despair, as the pain from her fading memories and the pain from the separation of her Mate became too much. _

"_PLEASE HELP ME!" she cried out but no one answered her. The only thing she could hear, was the echo of her voice screaming for help. _

"_Please… where are you… Mate?" she cried and opened her eyes. _

Saki opened her eyes all of a sudden when the feeling of repulsion hit her hard. Her eyes slowly focused on a tan face with gentle eyes gazing down at her, and a bandage could be seen on the bridge of the nose.

A cigarette was pulsing in the left side of the mouth, and for some reason she felt nauseated when he laid his hand on her forehead as if to see if she had a fever.

"W-what's going on here…?" she murmured, before she gently grasped her head and looked around.

She was lying in a huge bed and was surrounded by a bunch of people.

'_Who are these people? Maybe they can tell me why my chest hurts so much… I hope so.'_ Saki thought as she slowly sat up, only to lock eyes with a blond-haired woman who wore glasses.

"W-who are you people? Where am I?" Saki asked confused as she eyes the tan male beside her with caution, which caused another blond female to snicker before she was silenced by a look from a tall dark-haired male beside the woman with the glasses.

"Miss Kurosaki what are you talking about? You are in London, as we already have told you." the blond woman said as she took off her glasses a few seconds, before putting them back on.

"Kurosaki? Who is that? Do I know who that is?" Saki asked confused. For some reason the name Kurosaki sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"This is ridiculous. Stop playing dumb, Hanyou, and tell us who that creature was." The dark-haired man said, as he walked over to the bed and stared into Saki's frightened eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you anyway?" Saki snapped as she recoiled from the man who frowned at her, and then reached out towards her head.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Saki exclaimed when he grabbed her head, and closed his eyes.

Immediately Saki's eyes widened as she felt the man inside her mind. He searched through her entire mind, but only found the recent memories of him and the other people in the room much to his surprise.

Finally he opened his eyes, and then he walked back the woman with the blond hair and glasses.

"It seems that she has lost her memory, Master. Every single memory is erased from her mind." the man said as he crossed his arms, and smiled a wicked – not to mention unnerving – smile.

"Her memories are erased?" a very old-looking man asked, and the dark-haired man turned around to face him before he answered: "Well… that is the best way to describe it. Not necessarily erased, but more like they have been hidden behind a door which I cannot open."

"I see… well I guess that there's not much of a choice then. She will stay here until we can figure out how to get her memories back." the woman said, before smiling gently at Saki, and she then said: "I am sorry if we scared you. I am Integra Hellsing and you are safe here."

Saki glared suspiciously at the woman, before she asked: "Why are you helping me? I am nothing more than a half-breed… an impure disgrace to the human race."

"Rubbish! You are perfect the way you are, and you will continue to be that way." the woman – or Integra – said sternly, and Saki allowed a little smile to show on her lips.

"Now you should get some sleep, and after that I will send someone to escort you to my office so we can discuss this." Integra stated, and then left with everyone except the man with the bandage on his nose.

"You really are beautiful." he said as he reached out towards Saki, but she recoiled from his touch.

"P-please don't touch me… you shouldn't be touching me. It's wrong…" she whispered, and held a hand to her neck where a scar could be spotted under the cream-colored undershirt she was wearing.

"Is that… Mark from him? That Mate of yours, I mean." The man asked, and Saki froze.

"M-my… Mate? What are you talking about?" she mumbled, before a flash of memories darted before her eyes.

A young man with orange hair and a huge grin stood with two girls – possibly sisters – and a dark-haired man behind them. Beside the orange-haired faceless young man, stood a short girl with dark hair and beside her was a busty auburn-haired girl.

Then behind the two girls there were two men with crossed arms. The first was very tan, had muscles and shaggy brown hair, while the other boy had glasses and slightly longer – as well as darker – hair. He also had a paler skin-tone.

"My family… they're somewhere out there…" Saki whispered, and pulled her legs up underneath her as the tan man sighed heavily and said: "Well… I guess that means that you're off limits."

"You're damn right she is, Mercenary." A cold voice said behind him, and the man froze when he recognized the voice.

"A-Alucard, how pleasant of you to come here!" the man stammered to the scowling Vampire, who walked over and lifted the mercenary before literally kicking him out through the open door.

Saki stared at Alucard as he walked over to her, and he said: "That man had no right to touch you. You have been Marked, thus belonging to another man and not that lowly mercenary."

Saki nodded slowly as she tried to press herself flat against the headboard, much to the man – Alucard's – amusement.

"Don't be frightened. I will not harm you." He said, before going out of the room and closing the door.

"Thank you… Alucard…" Saki whispered to the closed door, before she felt tears rise in her eyes and she hid her face in her blanket.

All throughout the Mansion of Hellsing, a soft series of cries and sobs could be heard.

* * *

Ichigo widened his eyes all of a sudden, when he felt the pain in his chest ease a little. Saki had remembered something about him! She was remembering bits and pieces of her past, but it was not yet enough so she would remember everything.

Before Ichigo's eyes, the fog around him eased a little, and he heard a satisfied laugh from somewhere amongst the misty surroundings.

"**Well done King… well done."** Shichigo's voice said from somewhere, and Ichigo smirked before he closed his eyes and searched his heart for even more answers.

Sesshoumaru – Jaken was at his side as always – stared at a brilliant golden orb before him. It was pulsing rapidly, as the DaiYoukai looked down at it with narrowed golden eyes.

* * *

"M-Milord… what is that orb?" Jaken asked with a shaking voice, and Sesshoumaru gazed down at his subordinate with icy eyes before he said: "This orb shows me if someone in my bloodline is in danger, or is dying. The half-breed's daughter seems to have gotten herself into trouble."

"I-Inuyasha's daughter? But didn't you banish her, Milord?" Jaken asked hesitantly, and Sesshoumaru nodded slowly before he said: "She seems to have taken a Mate without my agreement. I believe that a punishment for such thing is in order."

Jaken's huge eyes got even bigger than before, and he stammered horrified: "S-she's… t-taken a Mate... w-without _your approval_?!"

As Head of the Taisho-bloodline, Sesshoumaru had the responsibility of the clan's welfare on his shoulders and therefore he'd been given the privilege to select – if necessary – the Mate for any younger family-members.

Now when Saki had taken a Mate without his approval meant that even though Saki had been banished from the Western Lands, she was still a part of the family, and as such he was allowed to punish her.

"Jaken… bring out Tenseiga, and summon my two best guards… I have a trip to make." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, and Jaken nodded before he darted out of the room fast as light.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he recalled the months where his niece had been with him here in the Western Lands. She had given up her freedom, in order to make sure that the boy Ichigo Kurosaki would be safe. But in the end the boy had come for her, and he had kicked her out of the Western Lands as a result.

"Such things as these will not go unpunished…" Sesshoumaru muttered, before he turned around and left the room with graceful steps.

* * *

Saki opened her eyes slowly when the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, toast and juice filled her nostrils.

She shook her head lightly and rubbed her eyes a few seconds, before she slipped out of bed and put on a red, fluffy morning robe, and then she cracked open the door, following her nose to the kitchens where she could hear Walter cooking away in sheer merriment.

"Good morning Mr. Walter." Saki said hesitantly as she entered the kitchens, and a few seconds the older man looked startled before he finally realized who it was before him.

"Ah Miss Kurosaki! I am glad to see that you are well this morning. Breakfast will be served soon." Walter said, but Saki looked at the floor and said: "Actually… I was wondering if… if I could help with anything."

She looked at Walter with pleading eyes, and soon enough Walter sighed in surrender and asked her to make sure that the French toast wouldn't burn.

"Are you sure that I can't do anything else?" Saki said as she flipped another pair of French toast on a plate beside the stove, and then groaned: "How many people do you cook for, Walter? This amount of food is border lining the insane!"

Walter chuckled a few seconds and he said: "Well… we have a group of mercenaries working for us that we have to feed, and I believe that they are about 40-50 persons at least, so yes we have to make quite an amount of food."

Saki sweatdropped when she heard that, and then she finished the last of the French toast before going back to the room she'd been given to freshen up.

Meanwhile Integra sat behind her desk when it knocked on the door, and Walter went inside.

"Sir Integra, breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat here, or in the dining room?" Walter asked, and Integra looked up from some papers she was reading.

"I'd like to eat here Walter, oh and could you please send up Saki? I would like to discuss some things with her." Integra said, and Walter nodded with a smile on his lips before he disappeared out of the door.

Not long after Walter and Saki came into the office, and then Walter left the two ladies alone.

"Have you remembered anything at all, Miss Kurosaki?" Integra asked soothingly, as she gestured Saki to sit down in a comfortable chair before her desk.

"W-what do you mean?" Saki asked hesitantly, and looked at the blonde woman before her.

"What I mean is that you can't stay here forever. You have to remember your past. Now, have you remembered anything at all? It doesn't matter if it is something major or not." Integra said lightly irritated, and Saki looked into Integra's blue eyes with hesitation before she said:

"I… I might have remembered something last night… that mercenary with the bandage on his nose was flirting with me, but that man – I think that his name was Alucard – came and stopped him before I felt too uncomfortable. But while he was talking to me, I saw a picture inside my head." Saki looked at the ground with a guilty look in her eyes, and she continued:

"Their… their faces were missing though… I know their appearances, but I can't remember their faces… I'm sorry." She whispered the last part but Integra smiled gently, and walked around to desk to wrap her arms around the girl.

For some reason, Integra felt the need to protect the girl. She seemed so defenseless and fragile that she couldn't deny Saki the help and support, she needed right now.

"It's alright, Saki. Try to remember, but don't push yourself too hard." Integra said seriously, and stepped away to look into Saki's blue eyes.

"Take these things nice and steady. Oh, and for God's Sake please don't do anything reckless." Integra added with a light sweatdrop, and Saki giggled softly before she nodded and then walked out of the office.

* * *

"A-and so – hic – thcat's whyyy ma eyebrows… are so – hic – short…" Shuhei Hisagi rambled, as he lay sprawled against the wall, with an equally sloshed Rangiku Matsumoto in his lap who had a bottle of sake in her hand, and Kiyone behind them while she was singing highpitched beside a bucket full of vomit.

The little bottle of sake that Kiyone and Rangiku had started out with, had then moved on to several bottles of sake and a few visits of both Shuhei, Ikkaku and Renji, where only two had been able to walk safely back to their Barracks.

"W-why isch the wall… urgh what's da word… moving!" Kiyone exclaimed angrily when the door to Rangiku's office opened, only to reveal a pissed Hitsugaya along with Byakuya and Rukia at his side.

"This behavior is unacceptable…" Byakuya said in disdain, and shot Hitsugaya a dark look.

"Please don't remind me, Captain Kuchiki…" Hitsugaya muttered, before he sucked in a lot of air and then roared:

"RANGIKU MATSUMOTO! GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT MAN, AND FINISH YOUR PAPERWORK!"

Rangiku started giggling when she eyed her pissed Captain with glazed eyes, but then her eyes grew watery and she started wailing.

"W-w-why are you so cruuuuel to meeeeee?" the busty Lieutenant wailed as she cried buckets of tears, while Hitsugaya looked like he'd been hit with something hard, and Rukia facepalmed in despair.

"Kiyone come on… we have to get back to the Barracks…" the petite Shinigami said sternly, and yanked the sloshed Kiyone up, before she helped her friend back to their Barracks.

"Just leeeaaaveee meeeee heeeereeee!" Shuhei sang slowly as he looked around with a dazed expression, but Hitsugaya grabbed the tattooed Lieutenant by the ear, and then threw him out of the window.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Captain Kuchiki… Please forgive my Lieutenant and her friends for this…" Hitsugaya said respectfully, and Byakuya nodded once before he turned around and left the Squad 10 Barracks scarred for life.

* * *

So… Rangiku getting drunk as hell isn't anything new. Not so much Ichigo-screentime this chapter but he'll wake up soon enough… after all he's a bit closer now when Saki has remembered a few things. The next chapter is soon finished and after that I hope to have a little showdown ready! See ya soon and remember to review this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Family Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Hello and welcome to fifth chapter to **'Soul Mate: World of Dreams'** today we will focus a bit more on Ichigo. Sesshy also gets some screentime this chapter and regarding him I have realized a mistake I made in **'Soul Mate'** about his weapon. Tokijin is destroyed and I had completely forgotten about that so now Sesshy is using Bakusaiga. Enjoy reading! (This chapter has a few more words)

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Problems

_**Last time**_

"_I'm sorry you had to see that, Captain Kuchiki… Please forgive my Lieutenant and her friends for this…" Hitsugaya said respectfully, and Byakuya nodded once before he turned around and left the Squad 10 Barracks scarred for life. _

* * *

_**This time**_

"_Just give up already!" Nnoitra roared, as he once again slashed at the orange-haired teenager, causing a wound across his chest this time to appear._

_The orange-haired, faceless teenager was breathing heavily, and his eyes were starting to get more and more blurry by the minute._

"_I-I won't… give up… no… matter what you… do!" the faceless boy rasped out, as he raised his sword to point it at Nnoitra, who just huffed and said mockingly: "You'd better start getting serious, or your little damsel in distress behind you, might get involved in this…"_

_The teenager's blank eyes widened and he looked pissed as hell._

"_Get your fucking eyes off her! My Mate is __not__ going to get involved with the likes of you!" he snarled, while red and black energy started to swirl around him. _

Saki sat up with a gasp as another faint memory appeared in her mind.

"That man… he called me his Mate… is that him? The one I saw in my other vision last night?" Saki muttered, as she looked out of a nearby window.

She had stumbled across a study, and she had lied down with the promise of just a few minutes before she would leave.

It had been a few weeks now since she had woken up in the Hellsing Manor, and met the people working and living there. For some reason she loved it here in Britain. She loved the strange weather, she loved the people here like family, and she actually had a few friends.

Even though that she and Pip Bernadotte had not been the best friends - she _had_ broken a few ribs and his nose but beside that! - when she had opened her eyes, and then saw a tan man with the weirdest hair in all of history.

However they had soon found out that they shared an interest in strategics, (for some reason Saki knew a lot about it although she didn't really remember ever having been practicing it) and then they had started exchanging ideas about the best way to organize troops, making traps for the enemy, and that kind of stuff.

Then there was Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing - Saki had trouble remembering the whole name - who seemed determined to help her regain her memory, and had told her that they could speak about everything if she remembered something. Saki knew that Integra was trying to help her, but she didn't like being pampered like a child by the Hellsing Matriarck.

Then there were the two vampires under Integra's command: Alucard and Seras Victoria. Alucard was arrogant, as slippery as an eel and downright annoying at some times.

Seras was completely different. She was sweet, and cared about Saki's wellfare like she was a sister. The two girls could sometimes be seen in the garden together, while talking about various things, but for the most part Saki preferred to be with Pip and the Wild Geese. But back to the vampires!

Integra had explained everything regarding Seras and Alucard to her, while they had some morning tea – Walter was a tea-brewing _master_ – and while Saki had been a bit hesitant about living with bloodsucking creatures of the Night in the basement at first, she had accepted it in the end.

"What are you doing here, Puppy?" someone suddenly asked, and Saki froze before she felt a hand on her shoulder and smelled Alucard's scent behind her.

"Mr. Alucard, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sneak up on me like that. I don't want to accidentally attack you." Saki said as she turned around to look into Alucard's crimson eyes.

The Vampire was grinning, and looked at Saki like she was a little lamb in the middle of a dozen wolves.

"I couldn't help but get curious when I smelled your scent here in my Master's study. You seemed very much asleep." Alucard said causally, and Saki smiled sadly.

"I think I remembered something about this Mate of mine… he was fighting towards someone called Nnoitra. It's actually funny that I don't remember any of the names of my family or friends… I only remember people who have hurt or fought me." Saki mumbled, as she rubbed the side of her head gently.

"Only enemies you say… well then what foes have you met?" Alucard asked slightly amused, but the grin disappeared when Saki shook her head, as if to try and shake something away.

"I've encountered many types of enemies. Some of them were demons, some were monsters and even… even humans have I slain, if it was necessary. The things I have done are not something to be proud off…" Saki mumbled before standing up, and then she walked out of the study.

'_The moon must be full tonight… for some reason I feel anxious about the moon.'_ Saki thought as she walked through the Hellsing Mansion, and out in the back-garden.

She sat down on a bench and watched the sun slowly set when suddenly her body pulsed, and she fell on her knees as she sensed her strength disappear.

"W-what is this…?" she muttered, as she looked at her hand where her claws had become normal nails. A lock of her hair fell down her shoulder but, instead of the pure silvery-white color she was so used to, it was pitch black.

"I… I'm human?" she whispered as she dragged herself up on the bench once again, before she tried to accommodate to her loss of senses.

She could no longer see anything as clearly as before, she couldn't hear anything other than the sound of her ragged breath, and a few nightly insects.

"Okay no panicking, no panicking, no panicking no pani-… AAARRRGHH!" Saki screamed when someone grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around to see the blond girl who had been standing beside Alucard – Integra had called her Seras, if Saki's memory didn't fail her.

"Um… is that you, Miss Kurosaki?" Seras asked confused as she eyed the black-haired girl with golden eyes before her, cautiously.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Saki said between her gasps for air, and Seras nodded slowly before she waited for an answer regarding her new hair-color.

"Why do you look like that?" Seras asked confused, and Saki grabbed one of her black hair-strands before she sighed heavily and said: "I don't know Seras… one minute I was gazing at the sun, but as soon as there no longer was light, I felt my body pulse a few times and then my hair turned black, my claws became nails, and all my senses disappeared…"

"Your eyes have turned golden, and you have normal human ears as well…" Seras said, and pointed at the side of Saki's head where a human-ear could be spotted.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Saki exclaimed and slammed her hands up where her ears used to be, but she could only feel the soft strands of hair instead of her two furry doggie-ears.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed and started walking around in circles, while mumbling something Seras couldn't hear in rapid Japanese.

"Er… Miss Kurosaki, maybe we should spea-…" Seras started but then Saki stopped her by raising a finger, and the human-turned-human said: "Please don't call me Miss Kurosaki. It sounds too formal, and you seem like the girl who isn't strict on formalities all of the time. Please just call me Saki!"

* * *

Two children watched the human-turned-human and the vampire-girl talk with each other, and the two girls smiled wickedly.

One had short messy black hair with teal highlights, and her eyes were silver. She was wearing a pink kimono with a black dragon swirling around, and she was barefooted.

The other had thigh-long pink hair with dark purple highlights, and her eyes were a clear turquoise. She was wearing a green kimono with a black dragon swirling around. She was barefooted as well.

"Mistress will be happy when she hears that we have found the Hanyou!" the black-haired girl said in a tiny voice, while the pink-haired girl said happily: "Stop being so serious, Wakana-chan! Mistress is always proud of us!"

The black-haired – Wakana – looked at her companion with drowsy eyes, and the quiet girl said: "You should keep your voice down, Yuri-chan. You'll draw attention. My magic can't conceal us, if you distract me too much."

Yuri snorted and then held up the palm of her hand, before she started chanting an ancient spell.

Soon enough a little golden mirror appeared, and inside the mirror was a woman with teal eyes and dark hair.

"Wakana, Yuri… have you found her" the woman asked, and Yuri nodded eagerly before she said: "Yes Mistress Kaguya! We found her in the Western World!"

"I see… did she have her Mate nearby?" Kaguya asked, and Yuri shook her head just as eagerly as before.

"No, Mistress Kaguya! The orange-haired Shinigami you told us about isn't present right now." Yuri said and smiled brightly at her Mistress, who gently looked at her subordinates, and then said:

"Now that we know this much, I want you to use your Memory Box. Make her believe that she once found you two, and protected you like nothing else mattered for her."

"Yes Mistress." Both Yuri and Wakana said, and the little golden mirror disappeared from Yuri's hand before she pulled out a little box made out of white paper.

She started chanting once again, while imagining Saki, Wakana and herself together in the Northern Forest in the Soul Society.

The little box started glowing, and Yuri continued chanting until all memories had become a fake reality.

Wakana then held out her fisted left hand before her, and a strange-looking double-edged scythe appeared in her hand.

"We must sheer the memories in place…" Wakana muttered, and pointed the scythe at Saki who still was talking to Seras.

"Yes… sheer the memories into place, Wakana…" Yuri whispered as she looked at Saki who was laughing about something Seras had said, and then the two children started chanting together.

* * *

"Head Captain Yamamoto, we have an intruder in the Seireitei!" Sui-Feng said, as she ran into Yamamoto's office with her ever-present serious face on.

"Who is this intruder? Is it a Ryoka?" Yamamoto asked, but Sui-Feng shook her head and said: "No Head Captain… it's the demon uncle of the Hanyou, Saki Kurosaki."

Yamamoto's eyes widened under his heavy eyebrows, and he exclaimed: "Do not attack him! I am on my way."

Sui-Feng looked startled a few seconds before she nodded, and then she disappeared in a Flashstep.

Sesshoumaru glared at the Shinigami before him.

"Who are you intruder?" a busty, strawberryblonde-haired woman asked, as she laid her hand on the handle of her Katana.

"I am here for the half-breed… nothing else." Sesshoumaru stated, and raised his claws as they started dripping with acid.

'_He must mean Saki! Does this mean that he is her uncle?'_ Rangiku thought as she eyed the acid dripping on the tiles under him, and she widened her eyes when the tiles began to dissolve into greenish foam.

"By 'half-breed' do you then mean Saki Kurosaki? If that is the case, then she is no longer here, nor her Mate, Ichigo Kurosaki." the voice of Yamamoto said somewhere amongst them, before he appeared in a Flashstep between Rangiku and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glared at Yamamoto's narrowed eyes, and then he asked: "Then where are they? The half-breed has violated the Demon Laws by choosing a Mate, without the concern of her Clan. As the Head of the Inu-Youkai, I am the only one who can give her permission to Mate with someone, who I deem worthy."

"Cut the crap!" someone suddenly shouted, and Renji appeared with Rukia right behind him.

"Watch your mouth, Shinigami. I am older and stronger than you." Sesshoumaru said as he eyed Renji with irritation in his gaze, but Renji continued:

"If it is so important for you to choose Saki's Mate, then why did you banish her from the Western Lands to begin with? To me, it sounds more like you are happy to have an excuse to kill Saki!" Renji glared at Sesshoumaru with anger in his eyes, and the DaiYoukai turned around to face the fiery red-head.

"You should learn to shut your mouth, filthy Ningen!" Sesshoumaru growled, and drew his sword from its sheath.

With a swing of the sword Sesshoumaru created a ball of Demonic Energy, which he sent straight towards Renji, and the red-head narrowly dodged the attack. The ball of energy however continued through the Seireitei, before it crashed into a nearby tower.

"I missed…" Sesshoumaru muttered, when the smell of three new people reached his nostrils.

Not long after – a few seconds perhaps – two men and a woman appeared.

The two men were as different as night and day, but they both smelled distinctively of death. One had a straw-hat on his head, had brown hair as well as a beard, and was wearing a pink coat of some kind draped over his back. He reminded Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha far too much to the DaiYoukai's liking.

The other man was a whole other deal. He had snow-white hair, not to mention that he smelled strongly of sickness even though he was at least 100 meters away from the DaiYoukai.

The man carried himself with a serious grace, yet he looked like the forgiving uncle who had just caught his grandchild in the candy-box.

The woman was a whole other deal. She seemed to have a permanent scowl plastered on her face, and she looked like she wanted to behead him for even existing. The effect of seriousness was only reinforced by her perfect page-haircut.

"Seems like you're having quite the party, eh?" the man with the straw-hat said as a little smile spread on his lips, but Sesshoumaru only glared at him before he asked: "Who are you, Ningen? Are you here to challenge me like your kinsmen?"

The man with the straw-hat smirked as he looked at the silver-haired DaiYoukai, and said with his little smile: "You must be Saki-chan's uncle. You sure look like each other."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned harder than before, and said: "Don't associate me with that pathetic half-breed. She and I may share bloodline, but that doesn't mean that I see that disgrace as a member of my family."

"Oh… temper, temper. Saki-chan is much warmer than you..." the man muttered, before he clapped his hands together and said: "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Captain of Squad 8, you say? That means that you'll be quite the opponent, or am I mistaken?" Sesshoumaru asked before he sheathed Bakusaiga, and raised his claws just as the voice of Squad 13's 3rd Seat, Kiyone Kotetsu, reached all the Captains and Lieutenants present.

"Head Captain Yamamoto! It's regarding Saki Kurosaki! She's been found!" Kiyone's happy – yet desperate – statement caused the Captains present to freeze, and Sesshoumaru disappeared, as if he was using a Flashstep, only to appear before Kiyone.

"You Ningen… tell me where the half-breed is." Sesshoumaru ordered as he raised his claws, ready to kill the girl if she wouldn't tell him where his disgrace of a niece was hiding.

"KIYONE!" Ukitake shouted and drew his Zanpakuto the same time as Shunsui, and both Captains charged towards the DaiYoukai.

Shunsui and Ukitake then started attacking Sesshoumaru ferociously, so Kiyone could make her way to the Head Captain.

When she reached the Captains, she fell on her knees and bowed her head before speaking.

"Head Captain! Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 informed me a few minutes ago, that he had successfully tracked down Saki! She is currently in Europe, or to be more precise, Britain!" Kiyone gasped as she tried to catch her breath, but she kept her humble position.

"Very well… good job 3rd Seat Kiyone Kotetsu. You are free to leave." Yamamoto said before turning around to face Rangiku, Renji and Rukia.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki… you are to go to the World of the Living, and take whatever means to bring back the Hanyou, Saki Kurosaki. In case you need reinforcements, bring Uryuu Ishida and Orihime Inoue along with you." Yamamoto ordered, and Rukia's eyes widened before she smiled happily and bowed.

"Thank you, Head Captain!" she exclaimed before she darted off with Renji hot in her trail.

While the Head Captain had spoken, Sesshoumaru had heard every word they had said, and he defended himself one last time before he jumped back, and then drew Tenseiga.

"My business here is done. Thank you for giving me the location of the half-breed." Sesshoumaru said coldly, before he sliced open a portal to the World of the Living and walked through it, leaving the Captains and Lieutenants of the Seireitei behind in utter confusion.

* * *

Saki and Seras were walking towards the Mansion, after their little chat. They had talked about a lot of things. Both about Saki's loss of memories, and about the battles she'd experienced.

It had felt good to talk about the things which had held her heart in an iron-grip, and Saki was grateful that Seras had been willing to listen to her.

"Hey Seras…" Saki started and looked at Seras, just as a child's scream was heard somewhere nearby.

Saki widened her eyes and looked behind her only to widen her eyes more than before when she saw two children running towards her, with a huge creature behind them.

"Please, Saki onee-san! Help us!" one of the girls cried out, and Saki clutched her head when a fuzzy memory forced its way into her head.

It was her and those two girls together in a forest, where they were playing hide and seek.

"Wakana! Yuri!" Saki shouted and ran towards two children not realizing that she was human and therefore unable to fight at the moment.

* * *

So Kaguya has started her plan and stuff is beginning to start gettin' exciting! Please review and the next chapter will be out as fast as possible! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Lord Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Just finished a Bleach Movie Marathon online... Damn those movies are good!

"_**Demon speaking"**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Lord Sesshoumaru

_**Last time**_

"_Wakana! Yuri!" Saki shouted and ran towards two children not realizing that she was human and therefore unable to fight at the moment. _

* * *

_**This time**_

"Onee-san!" one of the girls cried out and fell to the ground just as Saki reached the two of them, and she pulled the girls behind her to shield them from the creature.

The demon roared in anger at the human-turned-hanyou, and then snarled: _**"How dare you interfere with my plans, lowly Ningen! You will move!" **_

Saki glared up at the demon and snarled back: "Over my dead body! You'll have to get through me, if you want Wakana and Yuri!"

The demon grinned before it narrowed its eyes, and looked closer at Saki before it recoiled as if in fear.

_**"Y-you are the Heir to the Western Lands! Saki of the Inu Clan!"**_the demon exclaimed, before it widened its grin and said:_**"You're a Hanyou, yet your smell is that of a Ningen. This is your vulnerable night, isn't it half-breed?"**_

Saki's eyes widened before she slowly walked back towards the Hellsing mansion, and kept on looking at the demon as if she imagined it would chase her any second.

The demon started walking towards her, Seras and the two girls, but then suddenly Saki yanked the two girls with her, and started running towards the mansion with Seras right behind her.

"Girls stay here with Seras, and then I promise that you'll be safe. I'll be back in a little while." Saki said as soon as they had reached the mansion, and she slammed the glass-doors to the garden shut before she turned around to face the demon stalking her slowly.

_**"This time you won't have anyone to protect you, not your powers or your family."**_The demon said as he grinned down at the shaking girl before him.

"I don't know what you are talking about regarding my family, but I can assure you that I'm not related to the Inu Clan of the Western Lands." Saki said with confusion in her voice, but the demon narrowed its eyes and said: _**"I saw you many years ago in the Western Palace. You did not notice me I take it, although I gave you a gift…"**_

Saki cocked her head to the side, while she started moving sideways. She had to reach the forest, and through there she could run until she regained her powers.

"Then why are you attacking me, demon?!" Saki demanded to know, causing the demon to grin before it said: _**"That is simple! Here you don't have any protection, and right now you are defenseless. This is a great opportunity to take you out! Your powers will make me stronger!"**_

Saki gulped and fear started to seep into her mind.

"Damn… why should I lose all my powers tonight of all times?" she mumbled as she prepared herself to start running just as a gunshot was heard, and her head whipped around to see what was happening behind her.

Alucard was standing with two guns where the left was smoking slightly.

"Mr. Alucard… what're you-…" Saki started, but Alucard gazed at her and said: "Puppy, you're in no condition to fight right now. Besides, Integra said that I should take care of this nuisance, since it dared to attack someone under Hellsing's protection."

Saki blushed heavily and glared at Alucard before she snapped back: "Hey I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!"

Alucard groaned softly before he walked over and grabbed Saki around the neck, before he threw her back towards the mansion and said: "Stay there, and keep those brats under supervision. I don't trust them."

Saki frowned but did as he said, and ran inside the mansion where she immediately was embraced by two small bodies.

Alucard grinned as he stared at the demon before him. It hissed at him when he walked closer and pointed the Casull and Jackal at it.

"Hissing won't do you any good, creature. Now why don't you tell me who you are?" Alucard said with a grin plastered on his face, as he looked at the demon over his sunglasses.

**_"You want to know who I am? I don't need to inform you of anything regarding myself_**!" the demon roared and its crimson eyes narrowed, before it continued: _**"Why are you shielding the Princess of the Western Lands? You are sullying the honor of our battle." **_

"Princess? The Puppy? Don't make me laugh." Alucard said with a smirk, but the grin disappeared when the demon started laughing.

**_"You don't even see that she is royalty? You must be a pathetic creature, if you can't even sense a fraction of the power her blood holds. Behind you are 500 years of raw power, and yet you fail to see it."_** The demon grinned before he roared: _**"I'll kill you, and then take the life of that Hanyou!"**_

"I think not!" Alucard growled and shot after the demon but it evaded the bullets easily, and then it closed in on Alucard faster than he had anticipated.

"This may turn out to be fun after all…" Alucard grinned when the demon drew blood with its claws. He raised his guns, and then fired both at the same time.

* * *

"Onee-san what's going on? Is that monster dead?" the pink-haired girl – Yuri –asked, and Saki smiled gently at the pink-haired girl before she said: "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon enough."

"We thought that the monster would take you away! We don't wanna lose you again." The girl with the black hair – Wakana – said and sniffled lightly, but Saki looked confused at the girl and asked: "Again? What do you mean?"

Wakana sniffled, and the girl looked at Saki with teary eyes before she said: "The Shinigami! They took you away from us, and we couldn't find you again! When we saw you, you were close to getting killed by the Shinigami! They tried to take you away from us!"

Before Saki's eyes yet another memory appeared. It was fuzzy, but she could see a lot of black-clothed people standing with Katanas in their hands.

The faceless, orange-haired man was with them. The one she knew was her Mate was a Shinigami as well.

"It can't be…" Saki whispered as she tightened her grip around Wakana and Yuri, and then her eyes were hid by her long bangs as she started shaking.

"Onee-san?" Yuri asked concerned as she tried to look into Saki's eyes, but the Hanyou wouldn't let her.

"I'm alright Yuri… I just… I just didn't see this coming."Saki mumbled as she dried her eyes and looked at the pink-haired child before her with a smile on her lips, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Saki, what is the meaning of this? Who are these children?" Integra suddenly said, and Saki whirled around to look into Integra's suspicious blue eyes.

"Sir Integra…" Saki started but then Yuri had stepped before her, and spread out her arms before she shouted: "Leave Saki alone, lady! You're with the Shinigami, aren't you? You're gonna take Saki away again!"

Integra was taken aback by the little girl's angry outburst, but then Saki grabbed the girl's arm and said: "That wasn't very nice, Yuri! Apologize to Sir Integra! She won't take me away, and I am sure that Sir Integra most certainly isn't involved with Shinigami!"

The girl – Yuri – glared at Integra a few seconds, before she looked down at the ground and said: "Sorry Mrs. Integra… I was too hasty."

Integra nodded towards the girl, and then looked at Saki before she asked: "Who are these children Saki? Why are they even here?"

Saki looked at Yuri and Wakana with love-filled eyes, and she said: "They are two girls I met long ago… but I don't know how they got here…"

Integra looked at the Yuri with slightly narrowed eyes, before she turned around and said: "They can't stay here. If creatures like the one Alucard disposed of are after them, then it would target everyone in the mansion. I'm sorry but they will have to leave."

Saki stiffened just as Wakana began to sob loudly: "NO PLEASE! We don't want to separate from Onee-san!"

"You are making my men take an unnecessary risk, and I cannot tolerate it. I'll agree to let them spend the night here, and tomorrow they will be sent away." Integra said sternly, causing Saki to cringe under her strong gaze.

"In that case, then I am going with them! I can't just leave them here!" Saki said angrily and Integra groaned before she turned around and said: "Well, I am not going to stop you. You are more stable than when Alucard found you, so I'll ask Walter to pack some food for you tomorrow."

Saki nodded but then she stood up and walked over to Integra, before she laid her hands on the blonde's shoulders and said: "Sir Integra, I have a favor to ask… should a man with orange hair – or anyone who know my name – come to this place and ask for me, then tell him – or them – that I am back where I met him for the first time."

Integra stared at Saki but nonetheless nodded, and watched as Saki lifted up the two children and led them to the room she had been given.

"Master Integra, I have something to discuss with you." Alucard suddenly said, and Integra flinched shortly before she turned around to face her Vampire.

"Well then what's holding you, Alucard? Let's take this to my office." Integra said and grabbed the arm Alucard held out towards her, only to dematerialize and appear seconds after in her office.

"I was told that the Puppy is royalty, Master Integra. That demon I was having fun with a few minutes ago, rambled something about that she was the Princess of the Western Lands, whatever that means." Alucard said with boredom in his voice, but Integra flinched and stared at Alucard with huge eyes.

"Saki is _what_?!" the Hellsing Matriarch exclaimed in amazement.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… Saki's in England for some reason." Yoruichi said, and Renji nodded along with Rukia.

"Now Yamamoto wants you two, Orihime, Rangiku and Uryuu to go to London, and track her down?" the Goddess of Flash asked, and again received a nod from the two Shinigami.

"And now you say that you want to bring me and Kisuke along with you?" Yoruichi finished, and once again she received a nod from the two Shinigami.

"Well Kisuke can't go with you, that's for certain. He needs to be here and keep an eye on the Soul Society, but I guess that I could go with you." Yoruichi said with a smile on her lips, and Rukia smiled back at the Shihoin Princess before she stood up and said: "Alright then… to London it is!"

Yoruichi then turned to Urahara and raised an eyebrow until the Shopkeeper groaned loudly, and he mumbled: "I'll set up a Gate right now..."

Yoruichi giggled softly as she watched the annoyed Shopkeeper disappear downstairs, and not long after he returned with a sullen look in his eyes.

"Things were nice and quiet while the boy was asleep, and now you want to go to London… what did I do to deserve this?" Kisuke muttered as he led everyone downstairs, just as Matsumoto appeared in the front yard.

"Well are we all ready to go?" the busty Lieutenant asked and looked around to see everyone nod and Kisuke said: "Be careful over there. We don't know what has happened to Saki, or if someone is holding her capture. Just try to get her back safely."

Everyone nodded and not long after they all departed.

* * *

Integra stared at Alucard with horrified eyes before she sat down and rubbed her temples, as if to soothe a headache.

"Master, what is the meaning of this? Why are you reacting like that?" Alucard asked as he stepped closer but Integra stopped him by holding up her hand, and she said: "Over 500 years ago there was a clan of dog demons, which ruled what was known as the Western lands in Japan. If Saki is the heir to that clan, then we better prepare for them to try and regain their Ruler."

Alucard snorted in arrogance, and he then said: "Oh it's only them? You shouldn't worry about that. Full-blooded demons aren't really known for their compassion towards Half-demons."

Integra looked at Alucard a few moments before she sighed, and she then said: "Either way… we cannot allow her to leave right now. If she rests in a village or city, there would a huge massacre. I cannot allow such a thing."

* * *

**"Long time, no see… King." **Shichigo said with a smirk, as he appeared from the fog surrounding the Substitute Shinigami.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked as he narrowed his eyes and glared at his Hollow, who merely smiled at him and said: **"You should be grateful… seems like our damsel has remembered some things about us. If I were you, I'd be thrilled." **

Ichigo's eyes widened and he smiled for the first time in ages. He'd been locked in here for years, or at least that was what it felt like in his mind. His chest ached for Saki's gentle touch. He missed her more than anything else in the whole world.

'_Saki…I promise I'll find you. No matter what, then I'll find you!'_ Ichigo thought with anger in his eyes.

* * *

Alucard and Integra stood outside the room Saki had been given, but they were both cautious about entering it.

"Are you sure, Alucard, about this? What if she denies it?" Integra muttered as she held her hand ready to knock on the door, before the door suddenly opened and revealed Saki with sleepy eyes. Her black hair was unruly, and her golden eyes looked heavy with sleep.

"You do know that I can hear you, right?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, and stepped aside so her host could come inside the room as well as Alucard.

"Well come on in, but please be quiet. Wakana and Yuri are sleeping." Saki muttered as she rubbed her eyes once again and yawned a bit before she shook her head, and focused on Integra and Alucard before her.

"We need to talk to you regarding your past, Saki. The demon from earlier… it said something about you being the Princess of the Western Lands. Is that true?" Integra asked and looked into Saki's eyes which were if only for a minute filled with surprise, as if one of her memories had come back.

"The Western Lands… Ojii-sama…" she whispered as her eyes widened even more than before, just as a flash of pain flashed in her eyes, and she fell to her knees as she grasped her head tightly in her hands.

"Saki!" Integra exclaimed and knelt down before the shivering girl, but Alucard pulled his Master back.

"Say what you have to say, Master, and let's be off. I don't really care about this, so make it quick." The Vampire King growled angrily, and Integra glared at him a few seconds before she nodded, and stood up before she said: "Saki, I have decided that we cannot let you leave this place. It would be too dangerous for you to travel with the two girls behind you. I'm sorry."

Just as Integra turned around a huge roar could be heard outside the mansion. Saki's head snapped up and she ran towards the window, only to stumble back in fear when she saw what was outside the mansion.

"It's a demon… there's an Inu-youkai outside the mansion…" she whispered as if she was in denial, just as the wall exploded and revealed a huge, white dog-head.

Saki stared into the crimson eyes of the huge dog, which started growling at her and bared its teeth.

"What in the worlds is that thing?" Integra whispered as she backed away, and Alucard stepped before his Master to protect her.

"That, Master, is a dog demon. And this one looks rather irritated judging by all the growling and snarling." Alucard said with a grim smirk across his face as he pointed the Jackal and Casull at the demon.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT HIM, ALUCARD!" Saki screamed and threw herself in front of the dog demon, just as Alucard fired.

Saki gasped in pain as the bullets pierced her stomach, and her eyes lost the life they had held before. She then fell to the ground without as much as a whimper of pain.

"Onee-san!" two voices then cried out and, before anyone could react, Wakana and Yuri sat in front of the fallen Hanyou while crying crocodile-tears.

"Alucard, I trust that you know what to do." Integra said just as the two girls ran towards the demon, but Alucard stopped them and threw them back behind Integra before he nodded, and he then aimed at the demon before him.

"Both of you get away from here!" Integra ordered and grabbed the two girls in the arm, before she dragged them with her out of the room, leaving Alucard behind to deal with the demon.

"_**Hand me the half-breed, and I will spare your lives, Undead creature!" **_the demon roared as it showed its enormous fangs, but Alucard grinned at the demon before he quickly glanced down at the unconscious Saki, who was facing his way, but her eyes didn't reflect any life at all.

Alucard then rolled his eyes before he said: "I will be back to finish this in a few seconds. If you would excuse me." He then walked over to Saki and took the human-turned-hanyou in his arms, before he disappeared before the demon, only to appear in the infirmary.

"Take care of her." Alucard simply said to the nearest nurse before he materialized himself back to Saki's room, where a tall man now stood instead of the demon dog.

"I am the DaiYoukai Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. I demand you to hand over Saki of the Inu Clan. She is to be charged for her crime." The man said with none emotion in his voice whatsoever. His hair reached his just below his waist, and it was the same color as Saki's in her Hanyou-form. His eyes were also the same gold as Saki's eyes were when she was human, although while Saki's eyes were warm, this man, Sesshoumaru, had cold and hard eyes.

He was dressed in a white kimono with cherry-petals spread over it, as well as white, baggy hakama. Draped over his shoulder was a white, fluffy looking object and by his hip rested a long katana in a white sheath.

On the opposite side of the fluffy object was a spiked pauldron which seemed to shine, even though the room was no longer lit by any source of light.

"Well then, Lord Sesshoumaru, I take it that you are this 'Ojii-sama' the puppy was rambling about a few minutes ago?" Alucard asked and grinned when he saw the discomfort of the demon Lord before him.

"Don't associate me with that filthy half-breed, Undead creature. You are merely to hand her over, and I will take my leave as promised." Sesshoumaru snarled and raised his claws, which then started to shine in an acid-green light.

"Is that your weapon?" Alucard asked and eyed the green claws with amusement, but that was cut rather short when a whip appeared from the claws and pierced Alucard's chest. He widened his eyes behind his orange sunglasses, and then fell to the ground without a sound.

"Such weak creatures… no different from a Necromancer's minions it seems." Sesshoumaru muttered before he used his Acid Whip to remove the door by force, and he stepped through it without as much as a glance at the dead body of the Vampire.

* * *

Wakana: _Harmonious Music_

Yuri: _Lily_

Well kick me deaf and talk me sore! Sesshy has arrived so now the fun really starts! What will happen? Will Saki regain consciousness? Will Rukia and the others arrive in time to get her back to Japan and the Soul Society? When will Ichigo wake up? Oh and let's not forget that Yuri and Wakana needs to pay! Please review so I can get my inspiration-nator up and running. See ya all next time!


	7. Chapter 7: True Colors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

So Sesshoumaru has "ended" Alucard's life… I wonder how the poor Vampire will take it… *grins evilly* Sesshoumaru you just signed yourself up for a good, old-fashioned ass-kicking!

* * *

Chapter 7: True Colors

_**Last time**_

"_Such weak creatures… no different from a Necromancer's minions it seems." Sesshoumaru muttered before he used his Acid Whip to remove the door by force, and he stepped through it without as much as a glance at the dead body of the Vampire. _

* * *

_**This time**_

A bright flash of light was all there could be seen when the Senkaimon from Japan opened and spewed out 6 persons.

They all looked around the place of their arrival, but they were met by a gruesome sight. A mansion close by had been blown apart at one side, and the flowers and bushes surrounding the place had all withered for some reason.

Uryuu frowned as he knelt down before one of the dead bushes and carefully laid his hand on it, but just as quickly snapped back his hand with a hiss. His hand was seething, as if someone had dipped it in acid.

"It's poison." Uryuu stated, and looked over towards the mansion not so far away.

"Should we check it out?" Renji asked, and Yoruichi nodded as she said: "Yeah… it's a possibility that Saki could be there. Remember when she turned full demon? The damage over there, it looks like a demon's work."

Just then they saw a green flash where the wall had been destroyed, and a huge Spiritual Pressure forced everyone down to the ground.

"Rukia! That's the same Spiritual Pressure from when Saki's uncle was in the Soul Society!" Renji exclaimed as he forced himself up on his knees, and looked into Rukia's indigo eyes.

"You're right! This _is_ the same Pressure! DAMN!" Rukia snarled, and then the Pressure disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared.

"What's going on over there?" Orihime whispered in horror and stared at the mansion with wide eyes.

"Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, you three are coming with me. Uryuu, please take Orihime with you to the mansion in about half an hour if we don't come back." Yoruichi said, and signaled to the three Shinigami before they all disappeared in a Flashstep.

* * *

Saki groaned when she opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in the infirmary once again.

"Why do I keep ending up here?" she muttered as she sat up, before looking out of the nearest window. It was still dark and a sunrise was nowhere in sight, so she would remain human for quite some time.

She was still wearing her Fire Rat-robe, but her entire abdomen-area was bandaged. She winced slightly when she touched the tender area where she was bandaged, and then carefully stood up.

"Damn vampire! When I see him again, he's as good as dead!" she snarled just as a happy squeal caught her attention, and she saw Yuri and Wakana run towards her with Integra right behind them.

"I see you are up again. Seems like it takes a lot to make you stay down…" Integra said with a wry smile, and Saki nodded before she carefully laid her arms around Yuri and Wakana.

"I'm glad to see that you two are safe." Saki said softly, and gazed into the girls' eyes with love and care.

"Onee-san." Wakana whispered as she tugged at her sleeve, and Yuri took over. "We should get away from here, Onee-san! That demon has already killed that dark-haired man, and now he is looking for you!"

Saki frowned and looked at Integra who nodded, but she was smiling grimly at the human-turned-Hanyou.

"Sir Integra, why are you smiling if your subordinate is dead?" she asked, and Integra laughed a few seconds before she said: "Oh it takes more than that to kill Alucard… that I can assure you. He won't go down, without one hell of a bloody fight."

"I… see…" Saki whispered before she started walking towards the exit with careful steps, but she was stopped by Integra.

"Where do you think you are going? You are in no condition to fight! If you go out now, that demon will find you, and he will kill you!" Integra said sternly, but Saki shook her head and smiled at Integra as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"Integra… I remember now… I remember him. He's my… he's my uncle, Sesshoumaru!" she whispered and then walked out of the room, where Integra stood completely flabbergasted and stared at the air before her.

"He's… her uncle?" Integra whispered and rubbed her temples, as she tried to accommodate to her new knowledge… and avoid an upcoming headache.

* * *

Renji, Rangiku, Rukia and Yoruichi appeared before the ruined wall only to gasp when they found a grinning man with blood splattered all over his chest, where a hole in his shirt could be seen.

"Oh, more entertainment has arrived? Who might you four be?" the man asked as he glanced at them over his sunglasses, and watched how the four strangely clad humans before him prepared to defend themselves.

"We are not here to fight you. We are merely here for a dear friend of ours. She has long silver-colored hair, and blue eyes. Have you seen such a girl?" Yoruichi asked and stepped forward, even though Renji tried to pull the Goddess of Flash backwards.

"You are friends of the puppy? Well… right now she is probably running for her life with those two children of hers." Alucard said bored, and everyone glared at him like he was crazy.

"Saki has kids? When the hell did that happen? Ichigo is going to blow for sure when he finds out about that." Renji muttered and Rukia nodded with a grim expression on her face.

"You seem to misunderstand me. The children are not conceived by the puppy. She has merely been taking care of them." Alucard explained, and Renji blushed irritated while giving the Vampire dirty looks.

"You said that Saki was running for her life, correct?" Rukia asked, and Alucard nodded as he looked at the four people before him.

"You are all Grim Reapers." He stated, and they all froze.

"What gave us away?" Rangiku asked and looked at Alucard with suspicious eyes while he moved closer to them, and he said: "Your scent. I recognized it from when the Puppy's memories were still intact. After they were locked away, I could only smell the scent of death faintly on her body."

Yoruichi flinched as she looked at Alucard and said: "What's your name?" she looked at Alucard intensively, and he said with a smirk: "Me? I am Alucard."

"Well then, Alucard, please help us find Saki." Yoruichi said, and Alucard nodded once before he strode out of the ruined doorway. "Follow me then…" he muttered and the Shinigami ran after him.

* * *

Saki walked through the deserted hallways as she searched for her uncle. Everyone seemed to have fled the mansion when Sesshoumaru had attacked it, and now only Integra, Alucard, Walter, Yuri, Wakana and some nurses was here, with Saki included.

'_I can't believe that I forgot him… my own uncle… he's the only family I have left.'_ She thought as she wandered around aimlessly.

"He'll find me before I find him, that's for certain." She muttered as she looked around in every room she got to.

He had to be here somewhere. The trick was just to locate him, and ask him to take her back to the place where her Mate was.

"Half-breed." Someone suddenly said behind her, and Saki whirled around to look into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Ojii-sama." She said happily in return and smiled at him, which seemed to puzzle Sesshoumaru more than satisfying him that his prey had been found.

"You are coming with me back to the Western Lands, half-breed, where you will be charged for your crimes." Sesshoumaru said as monotone as ever, and watched with satisfaction how Saki seemed confused and angry at the same time.

"May I ask why I am being charged, Ojii-sama?" she asked with anger rising in her voice, but Sesshoumaru kept staring at her with empty eyes.

"You are being charged for the crime of Mating without the Head of your Clan's concern. Greater disrespect cannot be shown in the world of demons." Sesshoumaru said coldly, and then cracked his knuckles as his claws started glowing green like acid.

"You have been banned from the Western Lands, yes, but that doesn't give you the right to decide, who will make sure that the bloodline of the Inus is kept secure!" Sesshoumaru snarled and prepared to attack Saki, just as a little girl with black hair and a double-edged scythe in her hands.

"You won't attack Onee-san! We won't allow it!" the girl shouted and grabbed Saki's hakama with her free hand, just as another shout pierced the air.

"Saki, we found you!" someone shouted, and Saki's head snapped to the left where she saw four people and Alucard stand.

Three of them were dressed in black kimonos and was holding Katanas in their hands, but there was a dark-skinned woman with them and she was dressed differently than the others. She was wearing an orange blouse, and black leggings. Her long purple hair was in a ponytail, and she wasn't waving a sword around.

"W-who are you?" Saki asked confused, just as Yuri appeared behind her and shouted: "We won't let you have her, Shinigami!" causing Saki to widen her eyes and she started to stumble away from both Sesshoumaru and the Shinigami, who she felt that she knew.

"Saki, what's the matter?" the shortest Shinigami – she had short black hair and indigo eyes – asked with concern in her voice, but Saki shook her head and whispered: "I… I know you all… but it hurts so much."

Then Yuri and Wakana smirked at the present opponents, and Yuri said loud enough for everyone to hear: "We have fulfilled our purpose. Mistress will be happy to see you, Half-breed. Wakana, do it."

Then the girl with the scythe – Wakana – nodded and swung the scythe towards Saki, who barely managed to get away from the two girls, but she had a bruise along her cheek where the scythe had cut her.

"Yuri, Wakana, what are you doing? Why did you call me half-breed?" Saki asked confused, and the two girls smiled wickedly as Yuri smiled and said: "We were under orders from Mistress Kaguya to make sure that you never remembered anything about the Shinigami, but it seems that we failed. Mistress won't be happy with us unless that we bring you to her. Your dirty blood will open the path for her, so she can cocoon the world in everlasting night once again!"

Saki widened her eyes as a sharp pain started pressing inside her head, and she clutched it as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Rukia… flashstep down there and bring Saki up to us." Yoruichi whispered and the petite Shinigami nodded sternly before she appeared behind Saki, and grabbed her before retreating back up to the rest of her group. Immediately Yoruichi used Kido to knock Saki unconscious, before she nodded to Rangiku, Renji and Rukia who nodded back and then they all disappeared in a flashstep.

"NO!" Yuri screamed in anger and grabbed Wakana's shoulder, before she snarled: "Wakana-chan, we have to find her! We can't let her escape!"

Wakana nodded and raised her scythe, but in that instant Sesshoumaru appeared behind them and he said: "So you are the ones behind the half-breed's strange behavior."

Yuri and Wakana widened their eyes, and for the first time they felt fear shake them to their very core. They couldn't move. They couldn't speak. The only thing they could do was staring into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, and pray that he'd let them live.

"Vermin." Sesshoumaru muttered and raised his claws, just as Yuri shut her eyes and cried out: "NO! WE WON'T LET YOU!" and then the two girls disappeared into a strange purple void, where Sesshoumaru couldn't follow unless he wanted to die.

"Demon, I believe that we have something to settle." Alucard then said up from the staircase, with the same creepy grin plastered on his face.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow but nonetheless turned around to face the Vampire, and he frowned as he said: "I thought I had disposed of you."

"You didn't seem to be thorough enough." Alucard answered and pointed the Jackal and Casull at the DaiYoukai, who growled at him a few seconds before the two enemies started their violent battle.

* * *

"Orihime look!" Uryuu said all of a sudden, and the auburn-haired girl looked towards the mansion with hopeful eyes.

"They are returning!" she whispered and felt a smile creep up on her face just as Yoruichi, Rukia, Renji and Matsumoto appeared before her, and Rangiku laid an unconscious Saki gently down before her.

"Orihime, please try and heal her if you can. Her memory seems to have been erased or at least altered." Yoruichi said, but Orihime looked concerned at the human-turned-hanyou and said: "I… I think that we should take her to Unohana, when I'm finished here."

Rukia nodded and said: "We should move as fast as possible. Orihime, I think that you should wait with healing her until we are in the Soul Society."

"We still have the issue that it seemed to hurt Ichigo when they got separated. I propose that we take Saki to Japan, but keep them separated, and then we take both Ichigo and Saki to the Seireitei where they can get healed." Yoruichi agreed, and then yanked up in the sleeping Saki.

Then they saw the pool of blood underneath Saki, and they found her entire abdomen bandaged.

"What happened to her…?" Orihime whispered horrified just as a voice sounded behind her.

"That was the work of my subordinate. She moved in between her uncle and him, just as he fired his gun." They all turned around and looked at Integra with Alucard and an elderly man behind her.

At once Uryuu summoned his bow and the Shinigami aimed their swords towards Alucard, who merely laughed and said: "You can't harm me with those puny weapons. It takes a lot more to take me out."

The old man nodded before he shot them all a calming smile and he then stepped forward with a worn sword in his arms. "I believe that Miss Saki forgot to take this with her. This is her sword, correct?"

He gave the sword to Renji, who looked it over and nodded before he smiled slightly.

"We should get going now. We can't wait for much longer. Those two kids might show up again." Rukia said as she looked one last time at Integra and said: "Thank you for keeping Saki safe. We are most grateful."

Integra smiled and looked at the people before her as she said: "You are quite interesting. I take it that you are Grim Reapers, or Shinigami as Saki called it?"

Yoruichi nodded, and then signaled to Rangiku who opened a gate to the Soul Society.

"Farewell… and thank you." Yoruichi said before she and the three Shinigami, plus Saki, disappeared into the Japanese Shoji-doors and left England's soil.

* * *

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu looked up surprised when their front door slammed open, and they saw Rukia and Uryuu running towards the clinic with a black-haired girl draped over Uryuu's shoulder. Right behind them were Orihime and she seemed ready to help, seeing as she was running with a first aid-kit in her hands.

"Oi dad, whaddya think that was about?" Karin asked as she slurped in some noodles, but Isshin shrugged and went back to eating without much care.

* * *

"Orihime, please try and heal her." Uryuu said, and Orihime nodded as she went straight to work. Renji, Rangiku and Yoruichi had gone to the hospital to get Ichigo. The plan was to first transport him there, and then Uryuu and Orihime would follow with Saki. Then when they both woke up, they would be set out in the Northern Forest for a few weeks to "bond" with each other.

Orihime enveloped Saki in her golden healing bubble, and then they had nothing else to do but wait and see what would happen.

Gradually Saki's bleedings started disappearing, and her strained face-expression started to soften up.

Uryuu's phone rang after ten minutes of intense healing from Orihime's side, and when he answered the call he was surprised beyond belief.

"I-I see… yes of course I'll tell the family… yes Yoruichi. We'll meet up with you in Soul Society." The Quincy mumbled, and silently laid down his phone.

"What's wrong Uryuu?" Orihime asked, and looked at Uryuu with confusion filling her eyes.

"Yoruichi just called… it's about Ichigo, Orihime. He's awake." Uryuu said as if he didn't believe it, but Orihime gasped in surprise and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Thank goodness…" she whispered just as a shallow cough was heard from the bed where Saki was lying on, and slowly the human-turned-hanyou opened her golden eyes.

"W-what happened to me? Where am I?" she whispered hoarsely, before seeing Orihime's happy face and Uryuu's satisfied smirk. Then she groaned softly and mumbled: "What happened to me this time, guys?"

Uryuu blinked surprised at the Hanyou's question, and he hesitantly asked: "So… you remember everything about us?"

Saki frowned and then sat up before she answered: "I don't know what you're talking about, Uryuu. I mean, I can't really remember what happened after I used the _Meido Zangetsuha_, but so far as I'm concerned then as long as I'm not too beat up, and I can sense Ichigo nearby then I know that everything will be alright."

Uryuu and Orihime stared at her with flabbergasted minds. She had forgotten everything about her time in England, it seemed. But… perhaps it was for the best.

"Hey Saki… are you ready to see Ichigo again?" Orihime asked, and Saki smiled brightly back at the auburn-haired girl.

She couldn't tell them that she remembered everything about what happened in England. If she did, she knew that it would only cause problems for both her and the Soul Society.

'_Forgive me guys… but I can't let you get too involved in the affairs of demons.'_ Saki thought sadly, as she stood up and walked to Urahara's Shop with her friends.

* * *

Yes I know I rushed this a bit and Alucard wasn't so epic and fucking MENTAL as he normally is in the canon so I'll let you all in on a little secret: he's coming to Japan later on… But hey enough of the secret stuff! Please review and make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8: It's Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

I'M BACK FROM FRANCE! Hey did you all miss me? *long silence* Oh come on! Urg… read and pretty, pretty please review?

Chapter 8: It's Time

* * *

_**Last time**_

_She couldn't tell them that she remembered everything about what happened in England. If she did, she knew that it would only cause problems for both her and the Soul Society. _

'_Forgive me guys… but I can't let you get too involved in the affairs of demons.' Saki thought sadly, as she stood up and walked to Urahara's Shop with her friends. _

* * *

_**This time**_

Ichigo looked around with a tired expression. He was banged up as hell, and had the feeling that if he as much as met Kenpachi he would collapse on the spot. All the Spiritual Pressures on the Seireitei was making him dizzy, so right now he and Renji was on their way to Squad 4 for some treatment.

"Say Renji… what happened while I was… asleep?" Ichigo asked slowly as he forced his legs to move a bit faster than before.

Renji looked at the orange-top a few seconds before he sighed deeply, and said: "You brought the whole Seireitei in an uproar when you went into that coma for a few weeks. You should have seen the Captains' faces when Isane told them that Squad 4 couldn't do anything about your condition."

Ichigo had woken up about a month ago from his three-week-long coma, with absolutely no fucking idea what was going on, and with a longing for being with Saki while kissing her senseless and… er… other things.

He'd been long to recover because of the separation from his Mate, or at least that was what Renji and Unohana had told him, when he had arrived in the Soul Society with Yoruichi and a few of his friends.

Orihime had been trying to get his body to recover but not even her healing powers could make his body function like before, so since he'd gotten enough energy to train, him, Rukia, Renji – and sometimes Toshiro – had been sparring at the Kuchiki Manor's training grounds, much to Byakuya's dismay.

For some reason – both Renji and Rukia had been praising the Gods – Kenpachi had not managed to get closer than at least a 100 meters close to Ichigo, which had spared the poor boy for getting his ass handed to him in his current condition.

"So… I was out cold for a few weeks because that Saki went missing, and now you won't even let me try to find her?" Ichigo grumbled, and shot Renji a dirty look but the Lieutenant merely smirked knowingly, and said: "We won't let you find her, because you don't need to. She's here in Soul Society – I along with Rukia, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Orihime and Uryuu got her back – but she was pretty banged up mentally, and therefore needed to be in the best of care. You needed your stamina back to what it was before Saki sent Aizen to the stars, so all the Captains and Lieutenants agreed to keep you separated until the both of you were alright."

Ichigo groaned, and then muttered: "That still doesn't change that I miss her…" before a shrill – not to mention well known – voice sounded: "ICHI! There you are!"

Both Ichigo and Renji froze where they stood, and turned around to look up at Kenpachi's huge smirk, and Yachiru's childish smile.

"C-C-Captain Z-Zaraki… what a pleasure to meet you…" Renji peeped, and grabbed Ichigo's wrist before he set off with Ichigo right behind him.

"Wait up Ichigo! You are I have something to settle!" Kenpachi roared, and ran after the two men who started speeding even more up than before, and started a chase across the entire Seireitei.

* * *

Saki watched how Kenpachi chased Renji and Ichigo around the Seireitei, and couldn't help but giggle a bit. Zaraki had come to her a few hours ago, and he had complained about the restrictive order Yamamoto had demanded, which kept him from "having fun" with Ichigo while a Captain was nearby.

Saki had tried to let him cool down but then Zaraki had spotted Ichigo and Renji's Spiritual Pressure, and then he and Yachiru had darted off towards the two boys, clearly intending to fight him until Kenpachi had lost his interest in beating Ichigo up.

Saki was not allowed near Ichigo until she was mentally stable again, and until Ichigo had regained his strength. Personally she had wanted to act like a child when the damn old geezer to Yamamoto had suggested it. She'd wanted to scream and throw things around the room, while cursing him down to the bottom of a bottomless lake.

Fortunately for Yamamoto, Unohana had arrived, and asked Saki really nice if she wouldn't come with her down to the Squad 4 Barracks for a quick checkup.

Saki had agreed quite easily to put it simple.

She jumped up in a tree, and laid her head back against a branch that acted like neck-support.

She missed England. She missed Alucard and his annoying remarks, she missed discussing strategies with Pip, she missed talking about some random subjects with Seras, and she missed Integra and Walter. They had all helped her even though she had dumped out from the sky – that was meant literally, seeing as Saki actually had fallen from the sky because of the Meido Zangetsuha – and landed at their feet.

It'd been funny to spend time with the British, although they all had acted like Byakuya Kuchiki sometimes.

"I'm bored…" she groaned, and turned around on the branch before she jumped down to the ground, and took a stroll through the Northern Forest.

"I'M BORED!" she snarled after about five minutes just as she pushed a few bush-branches aside, and stepped right into the clearing with all the cherry-trees where she'd spend most of her time as a kid.

She smiled sadly, and then walked over to the largest tree. An oval-shaped, low pile of dirt covered the ground before it, and Saki plucked a few flowers she spotted beside the tree before she placed them at the dirt-pile.

"I went to Britain of all places, Lelouch… all because of one damn attack. Hey… at least I got Aizen to kick the bucket!" she grinned, and sat down beside the pile as she closed her eyes, and a picture of her and Ichigo sitting here a few weeks ago popped up in her mind.

"It'll all be alright…" Saki muttered before she shut her mind down, and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

Ichigo panted heavily while he kept an eye out for Kenpachi. The damn maniac had hunted him – he and Renji had been forced to separate when Byakuya had summoned Renji for some reason, and Ichigo had a feeling that it was just to see him running around Soul Society with Kenpachi behind him – through the entire Seireitei until Ichigo had sought refuge in Squad 4's Barracks, so he was safe for the time being.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Unohana said, and smiled at the panting boy before she raised an eyebrow, and she then asked: "Captain Zaraki?"

Ichigo nodded, and then stood up straight before he said: "I was told to come here by Rukia. She thinks that I need some stronger medicine, but it has been over a month, and I feel pretty good right now."

Unohana chuckled, and said: "You seem to surround yourself with girls who like to care much for your wellbeing."

Ichigo smiled sheepishly, and nodded before he said: "Yeah… well that's to be expected, I guess, when they've seen how my old man usually wakes me up."

Unohana nodded stiffly, and said without much emotion in her voice: "One day I think that I should have a talk with your father, Kurosaki-kun. He might make you a tad paranoid if that form of parenting continues."

Ichigo chuckled a few seconds before he said: "Don't worry about me, Unohana-san. I don't plan on letting him get the better of me in the near future."

"If you say so, Kurosaki-kun." Unohana said before she ordered Ichigo up on a bed, so she could examine him.

After a while Unohana stood back from Ichigo – clearly satisfied – and she said: "Well, Kurosaki-kun, it seems that you're fully healed. I can't sense any weakness in your Spiritual Energy, so I'd say that it won't be long before you and Saki-chan can be together again."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he found himself smiling like the worlds happiest fool. Finally after a month of hard, intense training then he could finally join Saki!

He'd been dreaming about her for days now. He had dreamed how he would pull her body close to his, and then kiss her until he ran out of air. He wanted to smell her unique scent more than anything, and he was prepared to do whatever the 13 Court Guard Squads wanted him to do, if he just could be with the woman he loved.

Saki would soon enough be in his arms once again…

* * *

Yes this is short but I promise that next chapter will be longer and then I think it's time for that lemon which **'Sora's Heartless'** asked for. See ya until next time and remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9: The Third Time Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Hey guess what time it is! It's time for a lemon! *everyone looks surprised at me* I'll place a warning before it begins!

Chapter 9: The Third Time Part 1

* * *

_**Last time**_

_Saki would soon enough be in his arms once again… _

* * *

_**This time**_

Kaguya screamed in anger, as she looked at the bowed heads of her servants. It was Yuri and Wakana, who was kneeling before their Wrathful Mistress.

"I asked only for one thing, and that was to erase the memory of the half-breed, and then bring her to me! But you two ignorant fools can't even do a tiresome task like that!" the Hime of the Night screamed, as she reached out towards the girls.

Wakana and Yuri tumbled backwards, and they each hit a pillar with a small whimper.

"Don't you dare return here, until you have the bitch with you! I need the blood of the person who imprisoned me here in this Realm of Shadow and Dreams… I _will_ get my revenge on the Youkai and Ningen who banished me here… The Houshi's bloodline is long gone, but that Miko and the half-breed were blessed with a child…"

Kaguya's eyes gleamed with malice as she walked over, and grabbed Yuri around her tiny neck.

"M-Mistress p-pl-please don't!" Yuri rasped out as she tried to loosen the grip, but she failed.

"YURI!" Wakana cried out and she watched her pink-haired sister's life start to fade, but then Kaguya narrowed her eyes and then smiled wickedly.

"It seems that you – Wakana – cherish your so-called "sister" more than your own pathetic life… filthy scum!" Kaguya snarled, and threw the little girl into the shaking Wakana who pulled up her sister, and checked her injuries.

Yuri was bleeding heavily from her lips as well as the back of her head, and she didn't utter a word. She merely glared up at Kaguya's teal eyes with hatred in her own.

"You cheap, disgusti-…" Yuri started only to gasp when a coral-like tentacle shot out from Kaguya's back, and severed her left arm from her body.

"Do not forget – Yuri – that I am your Maker. I created you from my own flesh, and I expect you to act like a loyal servant to your Master!" Kaguya snarled, as she glanced at the two girls from the corner of her eye.

"Y-yes Mistress…" the two girls whispered before Wakana opened a portal, and dragged the seething Yuri with her.

"Do not return unless you have the Hanyou with you… is that understood?" Kaguya asked while caressing a pink, think veil floating around her, and she smirked when she heard another "Yes Mistress." before she turned around, and said: "You can stop hiding now… I know that you have heard everything I said… Sousuke Aizen."

Out from one of the shadowed pillars stepped a man. He had laid back, yet lazy, brown eyes and his slightly shaggy hair was brown as well. He was dressed in a black haori with silver dots all over the chest piece, as well as a pair of black hakama. He smirked at Kaguya who walked over to him, and kissed him passionately.

"My dear Aizen… you will have your revenge soon. That I promise you." Kaguya whispered when she pulled back, and looked into Aizen's brown eyes.

"I only want the Shinigami… you can use the half-breed to your heart's content." Aizen said charmingly, as he caressed Kaguya's cheeks with both his hands.

Yes… soon the half-breed would be trapped in the wicked veils of Darkness and Despair. No one would be there to help her this time around.

* * *

Yamamoto chuckled, as he looked at the impatient Substitute Shinigami beside him. Ichigo had started tapping his fingers against his knee, and the brat seemed to have way too much energy for his own good right now.

Unohana had informed him of the boy's condition just after Ichigo had left to tell Rukia and Renji that he was allowed to see Saki again, and Yamamoto had been relieved to say the least.

A few days ago a pretty strong Hollow had made its way into the Northern Forest, and Yamamoto had received a report not even five seconds after that the Hollow had been sensed, that the intruding creature had been slain by someone with a huge Spiritual Energy in the forest.

That only showed that Saki was starting to get impatient with waiting for Ichigo.

"Patience, Ichigo Kurosaki… soon enough you will have the same freedom as before your injury." Yamamoto mumbled, and earned an irritated glare from Ichigo who huffed annoyed and said: "Yeah but that doesn't mean that I have to wait this long for it, dammit!"

Yamamoto silenced Ichigo with a frosty glare, and the two men continued walking towards the Northern Forest.

"I apologize for keeping you apart for so long, but it was necessary as Saki's mental state had to been taken care of." Yamamoto said, and Ichigo looked sad a few seconds before he asked: "What happened to her mind while she was gone from here anyway?"

Yamamoto looked at Ichigo with dark eyes, and he said: "She was attacked by stray Hollows while staying with someone, who took proper care of her. But she lost her memories of everything regarding you and the Soul Society. As a result, she was not deemed ready to join you. You would only make her suffer more than she already had."

Ichigo fisted his hands, and snarled menacingly: "If I ever find out who erased her memory, then I'll personally rip out their throat with my bare hands!"

Yamamoto shuddered inwardly as he felt the waves of energy that exploded around Ichigo, and with a stern smack on his shoulder he had the youngster rein in his Spiritual Energy.

"Who were the people she was staying with?" Ichigo then asked, and Yamamoto chuckled softly before he said: "They would prefer to keep their existence to themselves. And besides… your Mate doesn't seem to remember anything about them at all, either. I believe that they made sure she wouldn't let it slip that they existed."

"I see…" Ichigo mumbled, when suddenly he sensed a familiar Spirit Energy just up ahead.

A few bushes started moving, and then a girl they both knew all too well stood a few feet away from the two men.

Ichigo stared at her, like he was a blind man who saw the sun for the first time in his life.

Her silver hair was a few centimeters longer than he remembered, and her eyes seemed deeper than he remembered them. It was like they had seen things, no one should ever see but then again Saki had been alive for over five centuries, and she was bound to have seen some pretty scary things.

"Ichigo…" she whispered as she took in his body. Ichigo felt exposed for some whacky reason when his Mate eyed him from top to toe, and the look she gave him was anything but shy.

Ichigo could see that she was longing to be with him again. She seemed to feel the same things Ichigo felt: loneliness, despair, love… lots of love was imbedded in the two Mates' eyes, obvious to everyone who looked at them.

"Saki…" Ichigo whispered back, and took a step forward the same time as Saki did, and then he disappeared in a Flashstep only to pick up Saki in his haste, and then they both disappeared into the Northern Forest, leaving Yamamoto standing there in the clearing.

The old Head Captain chuckled softly a few seconds before he turned around, and walked back towards his Barracks.

* * *

Saki wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck as he ran through the Northern Forest in high speed, and kissed his throat lovingly which caused him to growl low in his chest, and Saki hid her face in the crook of his neck when he stopped and panted heavily, as he tried to pry Saki off him as gently as possible.

"Saki… I missed you…" Ichigo whispered, and then forcibly held her out before him so he could see her face.

She looked right into his eyes and then a brilliant smile appeared on her face before she wrapped her arms around his waist with such force that Ichigo gasped for air a few seconds before the embrace eased a little.

"You moron… why did you let me wait so long?" she whispered as she hid her face in his chest, and Ichigo felt her tears soak the upper part of his black kimono. He smiled gently as he looked down at his Mate, who had started shaking, and he wrapped her deeper into his embrace as he whispered: "Yeah… I was a moron for taking so long… I'm sorry… sorrier than you can ever imagine…"

Saki laughed harshly a few seconds before she looked up at her Mate with teary eyes, and she said: "They told me that I had forgotten everything about the Soul Society… I had forgotten everything about you too! Why did it happen?"

Saki was beating herself up inside her mind for lying to Ichigo, but she knew that she couldn't let him get involved in the politics of Youkai. Sesshoumaru had been there, and she knew he would come after her here sooner or later.

Sesshoumaru had made it clear that she had to atone for her crime. But if choosing a mate without the concern of your clan was a crime, then why had Sesshoumaru first reacted now? She didn't understand why he had hesitated. There was no logical explanation about it, but for the time being Saki wouldn't dwell on her family problems. She would enjoy the company of her Mate to its fullest, starting right now.

**WARNING! LEMON!**

Saki suddenly jumped onto Ichigo, which made him stumble backwards until his back hit a tree he could draw support from. She showered his lips, his throat, and the exposed skin at the opening of his kimono with butterfly kisses.

Ichigo groaned softly as she expertly hit all the right spots, and soon he pulled her face to his so he could kiss her deeply. His tongue gently licked her lower lip, while they were kissing each other ferociously, and Saki replied by opening her mouth so she too could caress his mouth.

A half groan, half moan was heard from Ichigo as his hands ran all over Saki's body, while trying to loosen her haori and hakama without breaking his contact with her lips. At the same time, Saki tried to open his kimono but she didn't really have that much luck, as Ichigo was pressed against a tree the same time as he was kissing her harshly.

"Relax…" Ichigo whispered, when he for only a few seconds broke the kiss, and let his mouth hover close to her ear before he started kissing her neck lovingly.

He moved from just below her cheek, down her neck where he suckled on her pulse a few seconds – it made Saki pant heavily, as she just got about ten times as much turned on – before he moved on to her steadily glowing Mating Mark.

The scar that originally had formed after they had bitten each other now looked like Zangetsu's Bankai-form in front of a silvery white Cresent Moon. Ichigo gently let his tongue caress the throbbing Mark before he moved down to her collarbone, and started nipping at it with his teeth only to soothe the slightly aching skin with featherlight kisses, which made Saki make a strange sighing-sound.

Ichigo looked into her eyes for a few seconds, but was mesmerized by their pure blue color.

Her eyes were half-lidded with desire, and were a darker blue color than he'd ever seen before. She was panting slightly, and her a few drops of sweat had appeared on her forehead. He'd never seen her so sexy before in the time where Ichigo had known Saki. "Saki… you're the most beau-…" Ichigo started, but Saki cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shut up, and kiss me, moron." She whispered before she attacked his lips again while still trying to strip Ichigo of all his clothes, and this time she succeeded.

Ichigo was happy to help with the last part, and soon enough they switched positions so Saki was against the tree while Ichigo was towering before her. He quickly stripped her of all her clothes, and took in the wonderful sight before him. Her tan skin was as soft and beautiful as ever, with the tiny white scars spread all over her torso from former fights, but other than that she had nothing else scarring her body.

Saki grinned a few seconds before she reached up towards his neck, and hauled herself up to his ear so she could whisper: "It's been a while Ichigo so… please be gentle."

Ichigo nodded before he gently grabbed her body, and pulled it even closer to his than before if it even was possible.

Saki gasped for breath when she felt Ichigo's manhood at her entrance, and she nodded slowly to give him the green light. With one motion, to spare Saki the pain if it was possible, Ichigo buried himself in her, and felt her stiffen momentarily before Saki sighed happily, and Ichigo smirked satisfied as he started moving slowly inside her.

"Ichigo… oh, for Kami's sake MOVE!" Saki cried out before she tried to make him move by pushing him backwards, but Ichigo pinned her to the tree and raised an eyebrow as he asked: "Oh really? You mean like this?"

Ichigo slammed into her, teasing her with his cock, and Saki growled irritated but the growling stopped when Ichigo finally slammed into her hard, and continued doing so for several minutes, forcing Saki to experience the coil inside her grow bigger and bigger, time after time.

Saki was floating on a cloud of happiness and satisfaction. Ichigo was pounding into her, and she could smell his wonderful and delicious scent all over the place.

She looked into the wild brown eyes of her Mate through her own half-lidded ones, and she moaned loudly when she felt Ichigo hit a certain spot inside her that made her see stars every time his cock hit it.

With a scream she violently came, and thrashed a few seconds underneath Ichigo before she started clinging on to him for dear life since he had yet to cum.

"ICHIGOOOO!" she cried out, and squeezed around his neck before feeling him shudder violently against her, and then the hot sensation of Ichigo's seed filled her womb.

Ichigo gasped for breath before he leaned his forehead against her shoulder, and then Saki slid down the trunk while gasping for breath.

**LEMON ENDS**

"T-that was amazing…" she whispered, and turned Ichigo around so his back was resting against her front, and her fingers started drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

"Tell me Ichigo… what happened to you while I was gone? I was told that you went into a coma." Saki whispered all of a sudden after a few minutes of silence, and Ichigo glanced up at his Mate above his head before he answered her.

"To tell the truth… I didn't know where I was, until you returned to Japan. I was in a strange foggy land, and for some weird reason Zangetsu and Shichigo was there…" Ichigo muttered, and Saki stiffened momentarily when she was reminded of the bloodthirsty Hollow inside Ichigo's mind.

"Then what happened?" Saki whispered softly as if she didn't want to destroy the calming and soothing silence until Ichigo continued his story.

"They kept pestering me by saying that I had to pull myself together, and try to prevent you from forgetting me and everything regarding the Soul Society, but I didn't know how to do it." Ichigo grabbed her hands and kissed the palms, before he turned around to look into her azure eyes.

"Forgive me Saki… I failed you." He whispered, and drew her into his embrace but Saki just laid her arms around his shoulder ever so gently, and she said: "You didn't fail me Ichigo… you did what you could, but it is me who is at fault here… I shouldn't have gone after Aizen all on my own. I should have stayed with you that night."

Ichigo pulled her closer to him, and Saki laid her head on his chest, just above his heart which was beating steadily.

"Finally when you arrived back in Japan, the foggy landscape started getting clearer for every hour passing. Before I knew it, then I found myself in my Inner World with Zangetsu and Shichigo beside me. It turns out that they are the reason I went into a coma. They sealed that Hollow-monster inside me together, and then they let me go…"

Ichigo stopped talking when Saki took his head between her hands, and then she looked deep into his eyes.

"I don't care that you have that kind of power inside you, Ichigo! I too have my demon blood that I need to keep under control so please… please don't blame yourself." She whispered, and Ichigo slowly nodded before he pulled Saki into a sizzling kiss.

"I love you more than anything else." Ichigo whispered, and Saki grinned before she hauled him up, and she whispered: "I know a place where we could get more comfortable…"

Ichigo grinned back, and picked up their clothes before he said: "Lead the way, my dearest."

* * *

Was it good? Was it bad? I need you to tell me. This lemon will be split into three parts so consider this the first "day" of Ichigo and Saki's bonding-time. **Also I have a poll going on regarding a Bleach-fanfic I'm planning… no OC's in this one!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Third Time Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

I've starting yet _another_ story guys! It's called **'Abyss'** which is a crossover with Hellsing and Pandora Hearts! I hope you'll check it out and give me a hint what I could do better in it and so on. Remember to enjoy this chapter with the continuation of the lemon!

Chapter 10: The Third Time Part 2

* * *

_**Last time**_

_Ichigo grinned back, and picked up their clothes before he said: "Lead the way, my dearest."_

* * *

_**This time**_

Saki gasped for breath as she rolled over on her back, and stared at the ceiling of the cave where she and Ichigo had resided for the last week.

They hadn't really been doing much beside eating, sleeping, cuddling and – of course – making love time after time.

"You're like the energizer bunny, Saki." said Ichigo tiredly as he laid his arms over her stomach in a very possessive manner, which made Saki giggle a few moments before she turned around to face her Mate, and she cupped his face with her hands lovingly.

"Well in that case then I'm _your_ energizer bunny, or are you going to share me with our friends?" Saki asked, as she crawled up Ichigo's body to press butterfly-kisses everywhere on his face, his neck and the upper part of his chest.

Ichigo sighed softly as he felt her soft lips on his neck, and he mumbled: "I don't think I'll go back to the Seireitei ever again if you keep doing these things to me…"

Saki raised an eyebrow, and looked at him as her hand reached down to grab his half erect manhood, and started stroking him softly.

"Do you mean things like this?" asked Saki as her voice turned huskier, and sultrier, than Ichigo had ever heard before.

Inside his mind he could sense how Shichigo was nearly purring like a cat, simply because of a handjob from his Mate… er… he meant _their_ Mate.

It was still pretty new to Ichigo that Shichigo seemed to think of Saki as his Mate too, but then again Shichigo had explained it all before Ichigo was sent back to the real world.

**flashback**

"_So what you're telling me is that you think of Saki as your Mate? But that's absurd! _I_ am Saki's Mate!" Ichigo snarled angrily, and glared at the smirking Shichigo before him who sighed as if he was reprimanding a child, and he said: "Ichigo, Ichigo… I am a part of your mind, and your mind melded with Saki's when you two lovebirds made it official between you two!"_

_Ichigo blushed at the thought of his first time with Saki, which Shichigo seemed to find hilarious. His Hollow looked at him with that annoying 'I'm-stronger-than-you!'-look in his eyes, before he continued his speech. _

"_Therefore _I_ have just as much right to call her my Mate, as _you_ have! Got it?" Shichigo glared at Ichigo with a murderous gaze in his eyes, and Ichigo could have kicked himself since he hadn't figured that out by himself. _

"_He's right Ichigo." Zangetsu said behind him, but just as Ichigo was about to turn around so he could talk to his Zanpakuto, he was hauled back into the real world. _

**end of flashback**

"Damn Shichigo to hell…" Ichigo muttered, and Saki looked at Ichigo to see what he meant.

"What about Shichigo? He hasn't been bothering you, has he?" she asked with concern clear in her voice, but Ichigo smiled reassuringly at her, and sat up so he could pull her into his arms as he said: "No, he hasn't been bothering me more than he always does… he just said something while I was in a coma that really pisses me off."

Saki looked up at him with patience, and Ichigo groaned as he muttered: "He said that he was your Mate as well… I just don't really understand what he meant by that."

Saki stiffened slightly as she heard what Ichigo meant, and she stopped stroking his member. Instead she leant towards Ichigo's warm and bare chest as she said: "Do you remember when you fought against Nnoitra? You know, before you and I got separated?"

Ichigo tightened his grip on her, and he snarled: "I won't let that bastard touch you ever again!"

Saki chuckled darkly, and then she said: "Okay first of all then he won't touch me ever again since you, like, kinda overkilled him."

Ichigo frowned as he looked down at her, and Saki pressed her lips against his chin before she continued.

"Shichigo took over your body when Nnoitra grabbed me during that fight. He told me that he would protect me since I belonged to him, but I was so scared because he looked like you, and sounded like you, but I just knew that it wasn't you who was in control."

Ichigo made a little pained noise in his throat, and he curled around Saki as if to protect her from the world, but she wasn't finished yet.

"It… it was like that time in Hueco Mundo… you weren't yourself." Saki muttered as she snuggled closer to Ichigo – if that even was possible – and started caressing his collarbone with her lips.

"I won't ever let that monster out again, Saki… I won't let you get hurt, so if I by some chance should lose control, promise me that you'll run as far away as possible, if that ever should happen again." Ichigo muttered as he looked into Saki's azure orbs which were filled with tears.

"I have faith in you Ichigo. I know that you wouldn't ever hurt me." She whispered, and hid her face in his chest.

"Thank you… Saki…" Ichigo whispered as he laid himself and Saki back to the cavefloor. They both needed some sleep, since they'd rarely done anything other than making love and eating.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood before a collection of old demons.

"What is it that you seek Sesshoumaru-sama?" an old Dragon Youkai asked as she looked at the silver-haired Lord before her with tired eyes.

"Honorable members of the Youkai Council… the Inu-Hanyou Saki Kurosaki, former Hime of the Inu-Clan has taken a Mate without the consideration of her Clan. I wish for a trial." The stoic Lord said as he glared up at the Dragon Youkai who nodded, and wrote something down on a piece of parchment.

"Pardon me for prying in your personal affairs, but I was under the impression that the Inu-Hanyou Saki Kurosaki was banished from the Western Lands. Why do you wish for a banished member of your family to get a trial, Sesshoumaru-sama?" a Wolf Youkai asked as he looked Sesshoumaru over with an unpleasant look in his eyes, and Sesshoumaru shot him a glare that could kill if he had the ability to do so.

"You are right that she was banished, but as the situation currently is then she is the only Heir to the Western Throne, and therefore it becomes my business whether I like it or not. She is the daughter of my late half-brother Inuyasha, who Mated with the Shikon Miko known as Kagome." Sesshoumaru explained, and the Youkai Council Members started murmuring amongst themselves.

Sesshoumaru cursed Saki in his mind for putting him in this situation. He remembered how Inuyasha had pleaded him about making sure that Saki would be protected, if they died before she was old enough to fend for herself.

It had come as a shock for both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when Kagome had told them that she was carrying a Hanyou instead for a fourth part demon-child as they had suspected at first.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that their child would be seen as filthy, a monster, and a pest that had to be dealt with, so that was why Inuyasha had begged Sesshoumaru to take care of her, if they couldn't.

But what Inuyasha hadn't known was that by placing their child under the care of Sesshoumaru, had turned Saki into the Heir to the Western Lands, and that was a weakness to the Western Lord.

But that also meant that even if she was banished or dishonored by her family, she was _still_ Heir to the Western Lands, and therefore Sesshoumaru had the authority to pull her to court if necessary.

"Well that certainly changes a few things, but then again she's only what? A few months old?" the Dragon Youkai asked, but Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes before he said: "Actually she is a bit over five centuries old. When my half-brother and his Mate were killed, the murderer kidnapped her, and she was held captive for five centuries before she could return to this Era from the Era where her Mother came from."

"So young? I still don't see the problem here… yes so she broke a few rules, but that doesn't mean that we have to pull her to a trial where she will be killed if she refuses to break the Mating Bond." the Wolf Youkai said, and was backed up by several of the other Youkai in the room.

"ENOUGH!" a woman shouted from a corner, and everyone's eyes stilled on her.

"Tsuyoikumo be silent!" the Dragon Youkai snarled as she eyed the Spider Youkai with hatred in her eyes.

"No, High Elder Hanabi, I don't think that I will. Sesshoumaru-sama comes here to ask for our permission to punish a member of his Clan, and then you deny him the help he has a right to get? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were taking the rules, we made thousands of years ago, for granted."

Tsuyoikumo smirked as she stepped out from the darkness. She had long, black hair and her skin was as pale as bones. Her eyes were darker than black, **(A/N: Teehee… darker than black… play-on-words!)** and long fangs could be seen under her lips when she smirked.

She was clad in what seemed to be a skimpy suit of decaying oak-leaves, and she was barefooted.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he raised an eyebrow when he looked the female over.

"I am the newest member to the Youkai Council… my name is Tsuyoikumo." she said with a charming voice, and Sesshoumaru nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"I believe that we should put this insolent brat on a trial, and be done with it. We cannot allow anyone to break these laws we have made for the sake of protecting our society." Tsuyoikumo said, and then gave Sesshoumaru a sultry look before she sat down in the back of the hall once again.

The old Dragon Youkai Hanabi sighed heavily before she said: "Anyone who wants a trial… please step forward."

Out of the fifty members of the Youkai Council over thirty stepped forward – Tsuyoikumo included – and Hanabi sighed once again before she said: "Sesshoumaru-sama… your request will be granted."

* * *

Saki squealed happily when Ichigo tickled her belly mercilessly, and she gasped between the grins: "P-please… Ichigo you have to… STOP THIS!"

Ichigo grinned, and then pinned her underneath him before he whispered in her ear: "If you keep running around the cave naked as the day you were born I'll have no choice but to pin you down, and fuck the daylights out of you."

Saki blushed furiously, and then she snapped back: "Well if you didn't have to tear my clothes off every single time I have to leave, then it wouldn't be so difficult now would it Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo started playing with a lock of her hair as he glanced down at her, and then leant his head down so he could kiss her.

**WARNING! LEMON!**

Ichigo gently coaxed her lips to open so he could slide his tongue inside her cavern, and then his hands started working their miracles on her body.

He gently grabbed one of her breasts, and gently started massaging it while the other hand travelled further south to her damp folds.

She made a purr-like sound when Ichigo's fingers came into contact with her nether lips, and Ichigo smirked against her mouth as he slipped a finger inside her hot core.

With a few gentle strokes, Saki was nearly melting in his arms. She started moaning softly as Ichigo started pumping his finger in and out of her, and Saki started moaning louder and louder.

"I… ICHIGO!" she screamed as she came, and Ichigo kissed her deeply before he pulled his finger out of her, and he pulled her into his embrace as she came down from her high.

**END OF LEMON!**

"I love you…" Ichigo whispered, and Saki nodded drowsily as she closed her eyes again. She was so tired, and was nearing the point where she would kill for a good night's rest.

"Saki?"

Saki grunted in annoyance, and mumbled faintly: "Sleepy… leave m'lone."

Ichigo grinned, and carried his Mate over to the soft furs and pelts in one of the cave's corners.

He made her sit up against the cave wall before he put on his Shinigami-attire, and then he helped the half-asleep Saki in a white kimono he'd found lying in a corner.

"Sleep tight." He whispered in her furry ear before he kissed her cheek, and then left the cave. He only walked a few meters away from the cave, but he still got an unpleasant feeling as soon as Saki no longer was inside his sight.

"Well look who finally decided to appear to the outside world." a familiar voice said up from a tree, and Ichigo groaned loudly.

"Go _away_ Renji. I'm not in the mood for talking." The orange-top muttered, and shot the grinning red-head a dirty look before he rubbed the back of his head, and then he yawned loudly.

"Where's the Puppy?" Renji asked smugly, and earned himself a whack in the back of his head as soon as he was within Ichigo's hand's range.

"Sleeping, if you must know, and don't call her that. She'll tear out your throat, and lay it before my feet if she hears you." Ichigo muttered, and let a _tiny_ smile show on his lips before he turned around to go into the cave again, but before he disappeared he said: "Tell Rukia to stop sending you here. We'll come back when we're ready."

Renji grinned again, and nodded.

"Well if Saki's libido can't exhaust you, then I don't know what can." He muttered, and Ichigo turned around with a twitch visible in his forehead.

"What was that?" he asked, and soon enough a hasty "Nothing!" was heard from Renji before he disappeared from the clearing, and Ichigo smirked before he went back inside the cave.

He'd have to ask Saki when she woke up. Now was the time for a long, cozy nap with the love of his life.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared at the Seireitei under his feet.

Having the ability to fly really could come into your advantage if you didn't want your opponents to know that you were there. The downside, however, was that it required quite a bit of energy, but since Sesshoumaru was a DaiYoukai he didn't see the time where he was out of energy happening to him soon.

"She must still be hiding in the forest… Jaken!" Sesshoumaru growled, and the toady creature appeared from his fluffy tail. **(A/N: What I wouldn't give to hug that bastard Sesshy to death! He's just soooooo ADORABLE when he's mad!)**

"Y-Yes Milord?" he asked, and Sesshoumaru glanced at him a few seconds before a little unpleasant smile appeared on his lips, and he said: "Let loose the Trackers."

* * *

Alright so I had Aizen return from his supposed death and now there's this Tsuyoikumo woman huh? Well things are bound to be even more interesting from now on so stay tuned, gimme some reviews (pretty please?) and I'll come up with another chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: The Third Time Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

I am a horrible person for leaving my poor fans waiting for a continuation since the plot is starting to thicken! Again sorry and remember that this is the last lemon **until someone tells me otherwise in a review**! *wink, wink*

* * *

Chapter 11: The Third Time Part 3

_**Last time**_

"_Y-Yes Milord?" he asked, and Sesshoumaru glanced at him a few seconds before a little unpleasant smile appeared on his lips, and he said: "Let loose the Trackers."_

* * *

_**This time**_

"I can't believe him!" Rukia exclaimed as she walked back and forth Renji, who was secretly hoping that Ichigo would never meet the Kuchiki Hime when she was this pissed off.

"He said that they would come when they were rea-…" Renji started but a single glare from Rukia was enough to silence him completely.

She was one angry, short Shinigami, and even her own Squad Captain – Jushiro Ukitake – knew not to cross paths with her when she was in such a foul mood.

"'Ichigo said that they would come back when they were ready!' Ugh! It makes me want to kill him!" Rukia screamed as she pulled in her hair, and Renji chuckled nervously as he watched his friend throw a rage fit.

"Oh come on, Rukia, it's not the end of the world! They've only been gone for what… a week?" Renji asked as he shrugged his shoulders, and looked at Rukia with an overbearing look.

"Besides, I think I may have challenged him to find out how persistent Saki's libido is." He muttered, not realizing that Rukia heard him, before screaming in pain when Rukia kicked his shins. Hard.

"OW! Why'd you do that, Rukia?" Renji roared as he bent down to caress his shins, and the angry Shinigami in front of him started emanating irritation in waves, thick enough to drown in.

"YOU'RE A MORON! THAT'S WHY!" she screamed, and stormed out of Renji's office before he could say a thing.

"Damn… crazy midget…" Renji snarled as he rubbed his poor shins, just as Byakuya entered with a new stack of paperwork.

'_Why me?'_ Renji thought to himself as he groaned heavily before finding a pencil, and start examining the contest.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the Trackers before him. They were all grinning, seeing as it had been quite a while since they had been let out.

Masssster… what isssss your orderssss?" the Leader asked, as the slimy wolf-like creature glared up at the DaiYoukai who glanced at them a few seconds before he turned his back to the disgusting creatures.

"You are to find – and capture – the Hanyou, Saki Kurosaki alive. Bring her here – _unharmed_ – and then we will depart from this disgusting place." Sesshoumaru said, and the Leader nodded eagerly.

"Yessssss Masssster!" he hissed in excitement, and then he started ordering his troops out all over the Seireitei and the Forest surrounding it.

* * *

Hitsugaya rubbed his forehead as he tried to avoid getting a migraine.

Rangiku had been too wasted to do any decent paperwork so he had been forced to do it all for her, but that wasn't what had been bothering him the most. The most annoying thing had been this strange feeling he'd gotten since half an hour ago. It was like a cold had stuffed his entire head, so he couldn't think straight for more than a few minutes before he would get distracted.

When a crash outside his Barracks sounded, and clouds of dust started seeping in through his door, his mind immediately raised from the daze it had been covered in.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he ran outside, only to stiffen when he saw a black, sizzling pile of goo which seemed to be shaped as a wolf of some kind.

"Where isssssssss Ssssssssaki Kurosssssssaki?" the creature moaned out while sounding like it was hissing, and Hitsugaya drew his sword instantly.

"What I want to ask, is what the hell you are!" he growled back as he prepared to use his Shikai, but the creature laughed - which caused some of the gooey slime to fall to the ground, and made the pavement start to foam.

"I am a Tracker! We have been sssssent by Ssssssesssshoumaru-sssssama to find his Hanyou niece!" the creature said with pride, and puffed its chest out.

"Well I hate to tell you, but the Hanyou, Saki Kurosaki, isn't here right now, not that it's any concern of yours." Toshiro snarled, before he jumped towards the Tracker with Hyorinmaru ready.

"Sit upon the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" the Tenth Captain roared as he swung his Zanpakuto towards the Tracker, who howled in glee as he evaded the blade, and it quickly grabbed Toshiro's ankle.

"Wha-…" the Captain muttered before he was thrown into a nearby house, and groaned as he tried to remove all of the rubble on top of him, but then he was grabbed by the collar and thrown into the air by the Tracker, who seemed to Flashstep up to him, before it made him crash into the ground.

"HAH! I made a Captain of the Sssssseireitei black out, before he even knew what wasssss going on! I am incredible!" the creature cheered, and was too busy cheering his victory that he didn't hear the injured Captain get on his feet, and prepare his attack.

"Take this!" he suddenly shouted, and swung his sword towards the Tracker who stopped cheering long enough to react by screaming in agony as his limbs were frozen, and then he started shattering.

Panting heavily, Hitsugaya landed on the ground with blood running from his forehead, left shoulder, and both wrists.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what was that thing?" some approaching Shinigami asked, as they eyed their Captain warily.

"I don't know. Send a Hell Butterfly to each Squad, and tell them of these creatures. I believe that it called itself a Tracker, and was searching for the Hanyou, Saki Kurosaki." Hitsugaya ordered, and his subordinates bowed respectfully before darting off to do their given tasks.

"Sir, yes sir! Right away!" they all shouted before leaving, and Hitsugaya sighed heavily before he departed for Squad Four's Barracks.

"This is not good. With Saki and Ichigo staying in the Forests, we can only buy them a little time before they are discovered…" he muttered silently just as Rukia came running towards him.

"Captain Hitsugaya! What happened here?" she asked when she reached him, and Toshiro looked at the petite Kuchiki Hime a few moments, before he said: "Go warn Ichigo and his Mate about this, Kuchiki. Tell him, that he shouldn't let his Mate wander off alone."

Rukia hesitated a few seconds before she pulled herself together, and nodded before she ran towards the Forests.

'_Ichigo, Saki… please be alright!'_

* * *

**WARNING! LEMON!**

Saki moaned as Ichigo's fingers caressed her body ever so gently.

His big hands covered her skin so effectively, and they felt so fantastically right.

Ichigo pressed himself against her slender body, and Saki moaned loudly when she felt his erection poke her hot core. He let his manhood slide against her damp folds, and Saki mewled in pleasure, as her clit was softly stimulated by the gentle caress of Ichigo's cock.

"Feels so good…" Ichigo muttered as he suckled on her pulse, and Saki groaned when his head slipped inside her. Ichigo smirked as he started teasing her by keeping only the tip of him inside her hot core, never letting it slip out but not letting it go further into her, much to Saki's irritation.

She growled in irritation as she bucked her hips towards his, but she only managed to get the feeling of him sliding a bit further into her before he pulled back, leaving her with a flustered face, and unbelievably highly turned on.

"Ichigo, oh Kami, _move_!" Saki whimpered as she reached up towards her Mate with her arms, but he pinned them towards the ground and kept them secured so she couldn't grab anything at all.

"I'm not moving until you tell me why I should." He whispered into her ear with a sultry voice that made Saki whimper softly again, before she whispered something that Ichigo couldn't make out.

"What was that Saki?" he whispered, and slid a bit more out of her but Saki's opened her glazed eyes, and she mumbled with a dark, horny voice: "Fuck me…"

Ichigo smirked evilly and slid a bit more out of her, but then Saki said with more strength in her voice: "Fuck me, Ichigo."

"What was that again Saki? I can't hear you." He whispered into her ear, and Saki finally lost her patience.

"I SAID, _FUCK ME ICHIGO_!" she screamed out, and Ichigo closed her mouth in a sizzling kiss, before he let her arms go free so she could wrap herself as close to him as possible. Ichigo however started kissing his way down her body, and where his lips touched her skin, there was a trail of fire soon to follow. Saki's pants for breath became more irregular as he neared her moist folds, and Ichigo experimentally flicked his tongue at her hardened nub, making Saki gasp for breath, and she locked her legs around his head, making Ichigo bury his head in her folds.

He licked her nub again and again, drawing Saki closer to the edge, but as she started to writhe he stopped, and dragged himself up from her crotch, to pepper her face, neck, and breasts with light kisses.

With a needy moan, Saki wrapped her legs around his back, making it easier for Ichigo to slide into her slick heat again.

"I… I want…" Saki whispered but she was silenced when Ichigo slammed into her hard, and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Fuck… Saki you're so tight!" Ichigo groaned as he felt his member be enveloped in his Mate's slick, and tight, heat. She was gorgeous, and nothing – absolutely nothing – could compare to the feel of her surrounding his cock, milking him for everything he had.

With another heavy groan, Saki arched her back as the coil building inside of her snapped, and she screamed in bliss as she came violently onto Ichigo's cock.

"AAAAHHH! Fuck!" she cried out and her nails dug into his back, but Ichigo only got more turned on by the faint pain spreading from his shoulders.

Ichigo shuddered violently too, as her muscles cramped tightly together around him as he continued to pump into her.

After what seemed like a lifetime Ichigo felt himself swell inside her, and with a groan and a long shudder, his seed shot through his member and into Saki's waiting womb.

Saki screamed out another orgasm, as he continued to shoot waves of his seed into her for what seemed like longer than ever before.

**END OF LEMON**

Exhausted Ichigo crashed to the floor on top of Saki, who somehow managed to wiggle her way out from under Ichigo, and then she leaned up against the cavewall.

"Ichigo… I... I need to leave the cave for a bit." She whispered in between the pants she managed to get out of her throat, but instantly Ichigo shot up from the makeshift-bed, and crushed her against his hard chest.

"No." he growled out, but Saki shook her head softly before she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ichigo, listen to me… I need some fresh air, because this cave reeks of sex, sweat, and then more sex. I need a bath too, because my hair and body is all sweaty and sticky. Oh, and don't even get me started with you, young man."

Ichigo grinned down at her, but his goofy grin turned serious when he saw his Mate's raised eyebrows, and he groaned before he nodded shortly, and Saki brightened immediately.

"Come on, Ichigo! Let's go get a bath!" she said with a smile, and ran over to scoop up the simple, white kimono she had been resting in, together with Ichigo's Shinigami-attire.

"Remember Zangetsu!" she said as she pulled on the white kimono loosely, and turned around to look at her Mate who quite irritated was pulling on his clothes.

"Fucking woman and her fucking baths... the hell did I do to deserve this...?" he muttered, and Saki grinned a few moments

"Oh stop being such a baby, Ichigo, and lighten up! We can cuddle later." Saki laughed as she looked at her Mate in amusement, before they departed for the nearest hot spring.

* * *

Rukia darted through the forest as quickly as she could with Flashstep.

"I have to reach them before they do! I hate to!" she whispered as she jumped from a tree branch to another, and finally reached a cave where Ichigo's and Saki's Spiritual Pressure's poured out from.

"Ichigo! Saki! Where are you?" she cried out, but didn't get any reply.

She went into the cave, but was met by a disgusting – for her, mind you – smell.

"Oh my _goodness_, what have they been doing in here?" she muttered as she looked around in the cave.

It was big, had four corners, which was highly unusual for a natural cave, and in one of the corners was a pile of soft-looking furs, pelts, and sheets which looked like they had just been left by two lovesick, newly brought-together Mates, who seemed to have the libido of a fucking couple of rabbits.

"Damn it Ichigo! Where the hell are you?" Rukia muttered as she walked out of the cave, and drew long breaths in. The air inside the cave had been thick with the smell of lovemaking, and to be honest it made Rukia feel a little sick, breathing all the mingled smells of sex, sweat, and err... other things in.

* * *

"Ahhh… this is Heaven…" Saki whispered as she scrubbed her hair thoroughly, before she rinsed it in the hot spring, and then leaned back against Ichigo's clean, and wet, chest.

The bath which Saki had intended to be short, decided on its own to get a bit longer as Ichigo's hard chest, and those chiseled muscles were enough to make her dizzy on the spot.

Her possessive feelings regarding Ichigo had increased tenfold, and she wasn't sure if she could manage to have him around any of those female classmates of his, but she knew that she still was a part of the school. She only needed one of those things, the Shinigami used to replace memories with.

"If you like it so much, then why didn't you go until now?" Ichigo asked slightly amused, and Saki giggled softly as she looked up at her Mate, and she mumbled: "Well… I didn't go to the hot springs, because a certain someone who goes by the name Ichigo Kurosaki, wouldn't let me."

Ichigo's slight smirk widened, and he snickered a few moments before he released Saki from his gentle embrace and watched as she – dripping wet – made her way towards the stones where their clothes was.

"Come on, Ichigo. We can't be here forever now can…" Saki started when a crash sounded close by, and she whirled around with wide eyes just in time to see Rukia emerge from the forest.

She stopped at once when her eyes recognized her two friends and she let a faint smile appear on her lips.

"Rukia what are you doing here?" Ichigo and Saki both exclaimed as they tried to cover themselves in the hot spring, and Rukia blushed when she realized that they both were indeed butt-naked.

"I… I came to warn you… some-someone has attacked the Seireitei, and wants Saki for some reason." Rukia stuttered, and looked around with caution as if she had been followed by something.

"Captain Hitsugaya told me to find you and warn you! He said that no matter what, then you shouldn't come back to the Seireitei for a while." Rukia continued, and noticed how Saki's hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to accommodate to the information.

"I can smell them... they're coming closer. Ichigo, we have to get further into the forest." Saki said, as she turned around to look at her Mate with a serious look in her eyes.

Ichigo nodded but then he blushed and glared at Rukia a few seconds, before he asked: "Could you turn around a few moments, Rukia? I'm actually na-…"

"I get it!" Rukia shouted with a tomato-red face, and darted through some bushes so Ichigo could get his clothes on again, but Saki was howling with laughter at the little scene between the two friends, and she earned several dirty glares from Ichigo as he tied the last robes on his Shinigami-attire, and then called for Rukia who returned with a still blushing head.

"You are waaaaaaaaay too sheltered Rukia." Saki grinned as she began walking further into the forest, with Ichigo right behind her.

"Just tell Toshiro that we got the message, and won't return to the Seireitei the next few days." Ichigo shouted before the two Mates disappeared, and Rukia sighed heavily before she began her way back to the Seireitei.

"I hope you don't meet those creatures' guys. They were far stronger than any Captain…" Rukia muttered, before she started running.

* * *

There you have it! A fairly longer lemon as promised **'BloodPokemon101'**! Please review to the next chapter which will contain a fightscene with the dear little demon that Saki so lovingly has made sure won't get out… at least I think so. Anyhoe REVIEW! I need it!


	12. Chapter 12: Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

Special thanks to **'BloodPokemon101'** for giving me so much support! Important stuff at the bottom!

* * *

Chapter 12: Caught

_**Last time**_

"_I hope you don't meet those creatures' guys. They were far stronger than any Captain…" Rukia muttered before she started running. _

* * *

_**This time**_

Saki was getting more and more tense by the minute.

She could sense – and smell – those strange creatures closing in on them, even though both she and Ichigo was running. Ichigo had to flashstep sometimes to keep up with Saki's tempo.

"Saki, why're you so tense?" Ichigo asked as he got up on the side of Saki, whose face was stiff with hate and irritation.

"I can smell him… Sesshoumaru's scent is on the things that are hunting us right now, Ichigo, and I don't understand why he's still after me." hissed Saki, and Ichigo tensed too.

"I… see…" Ichigo muttered, and grabbed Saki's hand as they ran side by side. Saki looked at him in question, but nonetheless she let a little smile appear on her lips.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered warmly, and Saki's heart skipped a beat.

No matter how many times she heard it, her heart wouldn't stop racing away. Ichigo suddenly stopped running, and because his hand still was around Saki's wrist she was forced to stop as well.

"Ichigo what're you…" Saki started but she was then pulled into Ichigo's embrace. His strong arms locked around her, and after a few moments of surprise she relaxed and embraced him as well.

"They're gonna catch us anyway, won't they?" she whispered, and Ichigo nodded as he glared in the direction from where they came. He could feel that something was heading their way. It was moving fast, and it would be there before long.

"I won't let them take you. I promise." Ichigo whispered, and he tucked her closer to his chest, just as a howl sounded from the sky above them.

Ichigo's head snapped up just as a slimy wolf-like creature dropped to the ground before them, and it started cackling softly.

"I found Sssssssssessssshoumaru-sssssssssama's niece… I will be rewarded!" it hissed through the gooey slime that covered its body, while Ichigo pushed Saki behind him and pulled forth Zangetsu.

"You bastards are not touching her!" Ichigo growled as he flexed his fingers shortly before he charged towards the creature.

"Saki! Make a run for it! Get away from here!" he shouted as soon as he had pushed the creature back, and Saki nodded before she turned around and darted into the thick forest.

'_I can't let them catch her! I won't allow it!'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he parried a strike from the creature, who howled in glee just as even more creatures appeared.

"Take care of thissssss imbecile while I take care of the Hanyou!" the creature that had fought Ichigo hissed, and darted off towards Saki but then Ichigo was overwhelmed with fury, and with a roar he threw his sword towards the creature.

Zangetsu hit it in the back of its head, and with a gurgle the creature fell to the ground while spasms ran through its body.

"Masssssster!" the other creatures whined and howled in rage, as Ichigo Flashstepped over to the dead creature and pulled out his sword.

"If any of you even try to touch her, I will rip out your entails and make you bathe in them!" Ichigo snarled, and his enemies stepped back in fright.

"Why are you after Saki? What did she ever do to Sesshoumaru?" Ichigo roared, and tightened his grip on Zangetsu just before the roar of a demon sounded in the silent forest.

Ichigo turned around to look in the direction where Saki had run off to, and then he paled.

"SAKI!" he shouted before darting after his Mate.

* * *

Saki quickly ran out of breath the further she got away from Ichigo.

With a pained whimper she threw herself through a few thick bushes, and the pain in her chest grew larger. It hurt being so far away from Ichigo, who right now quite possibly was fighting for both their lives. Damn Sesshoumaru for being so strict about the laws, but then again he was a DaiYoukai and they were supposed to be shining examples for the rest of the Youkai Race.

All of a sudden something wrapped around her ankle, and she fell nose first to the ground.

"Wha-…" she muttered just as a strong hand wrapped around her neck from behind, and she was forced up in the air.

"L-LET GO!" she screamed and thrashed violently in the air, but that only served to let her air-supply diminish faster.

"Stay still, half-breed. I am here to retrieve you alive."

Saki froze when she heard the voice she quite possibly hated more than anything in the entire World.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered, and the grip around her throat tightened just enough to make her choke for air, before she was thrown head first into the nearest tree.

"Ow…" she muttered as she rubbed her head soothingly, while glaring up at her Uncle.

He was dressed just like the last time she had seen him. He was still wearing that white haori, and those ridiculous baggy pants.

"You are coming with me no matter what." Sesshoumaru stated, and Saki huffed in annoyance as she got on her feet and grabbed Tetsusaiga from her side.

"Go burn in Hell, fucking bastard. Like I care what you want with me. I ain't goin' anywhere!" she hissed as she called forth the Fang of her Grandfather, Inu no Taisho, and held the tip pointing towards Sesshoumaru.

"If you haven't noticed then I'm Mated, and I was actually enjoying a much delayed honeymoon with my Mate until you, and that bunch of fucking retards, came and ruined it!" Saki growled, and she felt her Inner Demon rise in her mind.

Her Inner Demon wanted to tear Sesshoumaru to bloody shreds, and then keep Ichigo from the outside world for _at least_ three more weeks. The thought of the fit Shinigami male who was her Mate, turned her Demon into a sighing pile of goo without any resistance whatsoever.

"The Youkai Council has summoned you to a trial. I want you to attend."

Sesshoumaru's declaration made Saki's temper boil, and she snarled menacingly at her Uncle who responded by roaring for supremacy.

She knew that he wanted her to know that he was the dominant male, but she wouldn't submit to him. She wouldn't give him that pleasure, so she resisted the instinct to bow down and just let him take her wherever the hell he wanted, or in this case to the Youkai Council.

'_Ichigo…'_ she thought, just before Sesshoumaru charged towards her with his Poison Claws ready to wound her if it was necessary, but Saki jumped out of the way mere seconds before he hit the place where she had stood, and Sesshoumaru's eyes turned slightly red along the edges.

"You insolent brat!" Sesshoumaru growled and reached out towards her, but Saki jumped out of the way again before she decided to actually do something.

"WIND SCAR!" she roared, and swung Tetsusaiga towards Sesshoumaru who narrowly dodged the attack.

It was faster than when Inuyasha had been the owner of the sword, but then again he had never worked with Tetsusaiga for long. His bratty daughter had been the Master of it for almost five centuries, and not just a few years. No matter what, then Saki was the true Heir to Tetsusaiga.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Saki screamed while she swung the Adamant-covered blade towards Sesshoumaru, and this he was hit.

One of the shards tore though his shoulder, and Sesshoumaru let out a little hiss of pain as he watched his shoulder bleed heavily.

"I won't go down without a fight, you bastard." She snarled, and raised the hand that wasn't holding Tetsusaiga to her chest, where she let the tips of her claws puncture her skin.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched her bloodied claws, and then she swung them towards her uncle as she screamed: _"Hijin Kessou!"_

Her sharp claws turned crimson, and the extended claw marks sailed through the air before they hit Sesshoumaru's cheeks.

"Insolent brat!" he snarled again, and was about to release his Youkai Form when suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere and caressed his wounded cheek.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… is this brat really your niece?"

Saki shuddered as she eyes the woman before her.

She was clad in decaying leaves, and her feet were bare. However her face was so beautiful that Saki felt the air get caught in her throat. She felt like she should make sure that her clothes weren't wrinkled, and that her hair was as it used to be.

"What a waste of beauty…" the woman muttered as she walked closer to Saki, who snapped out of her daze and concentrated at the woman before her.

"Tsuyoikumo-sama… do not provoke her." Sesshoumaru muttered, but the woman – Tsuyoikumo – just snorted as she walked around Saki at a safe distance.

"Why are you here?" Saki snarled as her eyes followed the woman closely. The woman laughed softly, and Saki growled irritated at her only to receive a hiss from the woman.

"You may be an Inu-Hanyou and I a Spider Youkai, but that does not mean that you can act like your all tough." the woman glared at Saki with pure hatred in her eyes, just as Ichigo appeared above the three demons, and with a vicious snarl he landed in front of Saki, shielding her from the two others.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo growled at the woman after he had sent Sesshoumaru a piercing stare, which the stoic DaiYoukai returned full force.

"My, my… what a beautiful specimen you are, Shinigami! I will enjoy Mating with you, when that bitch behind you is gone from here." The woman purred just as a vicious snarl sounded from behind Ichigo, who stiffened before he turned around to look into Saki's red and murky blue eyes.

"**Not fucking likely, bitch!" **Saki roared as she threw Ichigo to the side, and ran towards the woman with an angry roar.

"Saki! Stop this!" Ichigo shouted but then he pulled Zangetsu in front of him, just as Sesshoumaru's sword collided with it.

"Outta my way, dammit!" Ichigo snarled, but Sesshoumaru's cold gaze didn't even acknowledge him. Even though that Sesshoumaru was fighting Ichigo – or at least holding him at bay – his real interest was in the battle behind him. Tsuyoikumo was toying with Saki who, as pathetic as ever, had been taken over by her Inner Demon.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you after Saki?" Ichigo snarled as he parried another slash from Sesshoumaru's sword, and the DaiYoukai narrowed his eyes before he decided to answer.

"The Hanyou is a criminal, and must be brought to justice." Sesshoumaru said, and threw a ball of Demonic Energy towards Ichigo who widened when the energy made contact with his chest.

"Argh!" Ichigo grunted as he was thrown back several feet, and he rubbed his bleeding forehead lightly to try and stop the ache in it.

"I'll… I'll be damned if you take her away from me! I won't let her experience the same agony all over again!" Ichigo roared as he threw himself at Sesshoumaru, who surprised tried to parry the violent slashes from the Substitute Shinigami, but regardless he still got hit pretty badly in his already wounded shoulder.

As Ichigo and Sesshoumaru continued to fight, then Tsuyoikumo had her hands full with a furious Hanyou.

Saki snarled in rage as she reached out towards Tsuyoikumo, and got a hold of her silky dark hair. With a wild snarl she hurled the Spider Youkai through the air, and she hit the trees with a loud crash.

Saki's red eyes gleamed with malice. She enjoyed being able to cause pain to this bitch who dared say that she wanted Ichigo as her own Mate, when he was already occupied by another.

Finally after being imprisoned for so long, she was free to roam the world. Her Inner Demon laid back her head, and howled her victory out to the world with pride. It was _her_ who had made sure that the fucking bitch would lay her filthy hands on her Mate, and it was _her_ who would collect her prize later. Screw being the submissive in the bedroom from now on, she was gonna be the dominant one and that would be a long fucking time. If Rukia thought that they had Mated like rabbits before, them she hadn't seen a sexually frustrated female Youkai who had the most desirable Mate in the entire world.

"Alright enough of this!" the bitch's voice said from behind the trees, and then a rumble sounded throughout the area.

Saki hissed in irritation, and jumped back to where Ichigo currently was. Ichigo was bleeding from a few scratches, and from his chest where Sesshoumaru's sword had cut up his skin. She grabbed one of his sleeves, and made sure that she had a tight grip in it.

"Saki what're you doing?" Ichigo asked, but then a huge spider rose from behind the trees in front of them and Ichigo's eyes widened.

It was huge. A strange mark shined on its forehead, and its eyes were scarlet with murky blue irises. Its hairy body made Saki's stomach turn in disgust, and when she glanced at Ichigo it seemed that he had the same reaction to it as her.

"_**You are mine!"**_ the demoness roared in anger as she charged towards Saki, who grinned as bloodlust rushed through her veins and with a deep, throaty chuckle she ran towards the enormous spider.

"**NOT FUCKING LIKELY, BITCH!" **Saki screamed as venom was dripping from the huge fangs in the spider's mouth, but she didn't even acknowledge it when it hit her. She hissed a few seconds before she shrugged, and then she ran faster towards her enemy when suddenly one of the spider's legs appeared out of nowhere, and slammed into Saki.

"Leave her alone!" Ichigo roared and was about to interrupt the fight, but Sesshoumaru grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards and into a tree, before he drew his sword and pointed it at the young Shinigami.

"Move and you'll die, Shinigami." The stoic DaiYoukai said coolly, and Ichigo glared into his golden eyes a few seconds before he let his gaze move to his frenzied Mate.

She was beautiful when she fought like this. Blood was coating the ends of her hair, her skin seemed to glow with the lifeforce emanating from her, and even though her eyes were red with malice and bloodlust, then Ichigo could still see the tenderness hidden deep inside them.

"Saki…" he whispered as he moved slightly to sit better against the tree, and kept an eye on the two fighters.

Saki snarled in anger as the spider's leg wrapped around her waist, and slowly squeezed the life out of her. At the same time, Ichigo felt Shichigo stir inside his mind at the sight of his Mate being so close to death.

'_NO! Why now of all times?'_ Ichigo snarled inside his mind, as Shichigo's chuckle reached his ears.

"**You wanna sit back and relax, while our Mate is dying, King? Feh… what a frickin' **_**pussy**_** you are! Let **_**me **_**take care of this piece of shit!"** Ichigo stiffened at the Hollow's statement, but it was too late to stop him. _He_ was already too far away for Ichigo to bind properly, and now he wanted his revenge.

Saki gasped for breath as the red in her eyes started fading away, just as a familiar wave of Spirit Energy washed over her, and she turned her body as much as she could only to stare right into Ichigo's black and golden eyes.

His face was covered with the same Mask as in Hueco Mundo, but without the horns. He was hovering in the air just behind her, and he was looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"**Get your hands off her right now, you bitch." **The Hollowfied Ichigo snarled as he pointed Zangetsu at the Spider Youkai, who laughed and finally spoke.

"_**You honestly believe that you can make me do as you wish? Become my Mate, and I will show you how a real Youkai female treats her intended."**_ Tsuyoikumo sounded as if she enjoyed hitting on Ichigo, but the Hollowfied Shinigami snorted in disgust and with a few slashes from Zangetsu, the leg wrapped around Saki was cut to bloody pieces.

The demon screamed in pain and anger as it retreated, and as Saki fell through the air Ichigo appeared underneath her out of the blue, and then they disappeared before Sesshoumaru and Tsuyoikumo's eyes.

* * *

Saki was staring up at the Hollowfied Ichigo with wondering eyes as he ran through the forest with her in his arms. His yellow eyes were burning with a ferocity she had never seen before, and to be honest then it scared her.

"Ichigo?" whispered Saki but he didn't answer her at all. He kept on running, but his grip on her tightened as the smell of Sesshoumaru started to fill her nostrils.

"**Not now. Later, Mate."** Ichigo snarled as he Flashstepped even faster than before, and Saki felt the wind whip her face mercilessly as their speed increased.

When the sound of Ichigo hissing in pain reached her ears, Saki watched in horror as his shoulder was pierced by Sesshoumaru's green acidwhip.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **I am _**almost**_ at a loss for ideas for this story. If you want to have influence then please – I beg of you _please _– use that review box! It really makes a difference if you use it, and I know that I can't force you to do it, but please state your opinion so I know if there's something I'm missing, something I should explain better, and so forth. I'll have the next chapter ready soon! **Also I'm starting a new Bleach-story soon! It's called Solitude and if you wish to know some of the background for it here: ** www . bleachfanon . wikia wiki / Nojiko_Kuchiki


	13. Chapter 13: A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

_Special thanks to BloodPokemon101 and Sora's Heartless for the reviews!_

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Surprise

_**Last time**_

_When the sound of Ichigo hissing in pain reached her ears, Saki watched in horror as his shoulder was pierced by Sesshoumaru's green acidwhip. _

* * *

_**This time**_

Kagome hummed softly as she walked around in the forest, gathering herbs and flowers for medicine. A few feet away near the little river flowing through the clearing they were living nearby stood her husband, and smiled as he watched her work.

"Ya know… if you keep leaning forward like that, then your back's gonna get hurt wench." He said as he walked over to his wife and embraced her from behind, earning himself a happy giggle from the raven-haired beauty as she straightened her back, and turned around to face her husband with a pair of slightly raised eyebrows.

"Oh really? And how is it that you know such things, Inuyasha?" she asked as laughter threatened to bubble up, but she restrained herself, and tried focusing on keeping the serious face as she stood in front of her husband.

"Just because!" Inuyasha muttered as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, before pulling her into a sizzling kiss.

"I love you Kagome…" he whispered as he broke away for air and caressed her cheek with a clawed hand, just as the roar of someone he knew all too well pierced the silent air, and the Hanyou stiffened.

Kagome's blue eyes widened too, and she turned around in horror as she felt two huge amounts of Demonic Energy with a third – but less powerful – energy joining them.

"What's going on Inu? What can you smell?" she whispered, and fisted her hands in Inuyasha's red haori.

"I can smell one… no _two_ females, and…" Inuyasha trailed off as his eyes widened, and he tightened his grip around Kagome as he snarled menacingly at the unknown enemy.

"Sesshoumaru." He growled as he slowly released one of his hands from his grip at Kagome, and flexed his claws as he eyed the direction where the roar came from. Not long after that they had heard the roar of the angry Inu Youkai, appeared a huge Spider Youkai in a transformed state, and the couple paled as they were reminded of one of their memories from their time as living people.

"Naraku?" Kagome whispered in horror but Inuyasha shook his head, and then growled low in his throat.

"It's not that bastard. He's burning in Hell right where he belongs, and if he isn't then I'll make sure that he gets there!" Inuyasha snarled, and Kagome nodded slowly just as her eyes widened when a silver-haired person got caught by the giant spider, and soon after a feminine yell sounded.

The female screamed in pain, and then all of a sudden a new person arrived. The sight of him gave Kagome the creeps, but she didn't utter a word as he slashed the spider's legs to pieces, and then fled with the silver-haired female in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, and Inuyasha crouched before her as he said: "We better make sure that those guys are okay. Sesshoumaru must have banged them up pretty badly, and I wanna see if the bastard's finally kicked the bucket or if he's just passing by somehow."

Kagome giggled at the last part but still hit his arm lightly as she grabbed his shoulders, and let her Mate take her towards the two fleeing humans.

* * *

Saki's eyes were wide in horror as Sesshoumaru's acidwhip pierced her Mate's shoulder, and he fell to the ground with a heavy thump while still holding her to his body as tight as possible.

"I-Ichigo…" she whispered as she pushed him up against a nearby tree, only to see some strange white substance seep out of the bleeding hole in his shoulder and it closed in mere seconds.

"Instant regeneration…? FUCK!" Saki gasped as she tried to get out of Ichigo's reach, but he wasn't about to let that happen. His arm shot out towards her, and grabbed her wrist as a wave of Spirit Energy started emanating from him, and the white substance slowly started covering his entire body, making his robes disappear under the new white skin that was covering him.

His orange hair started growing longer, a lizard-like tail appeared behind him, long claws grew from the substance covering his hands, his robes was torn to pieces, and Saki started hitting his wrist in an attempt to get away from him.

'_Ichigo is dangerous when he's like this! He'll kill Sesshoumaru, and quite possible me too, if he continues to transform!'_ Saki started panicking as Ichigo finally raised his head, only to reveal a full Hollow Mask. The hole in his chest had appeared too, but Saki froze when she finally heard his rasping voice.

"**I… will protect… you… protect my Mate…"** She didn't dare fight him any longer. Those words made her stop all resistance, and just look at him with tears in her eyes as Sesshoumaru neared them from behind. A sad smile appeared on her lips as she smelled the Youkai woman from before advance towards their position, but she didn't care anymore. Ichigo would protect her, and she would protect him to the extent of her abilities.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, and caressed his cold cheek gently. She loved him. She loved him even though he was like this. Even though his appearance had changed, then he was still Ichigo somewhere behind that white Mask.

"Half-breed, you are coming with me." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the little silent bubble of emptiness that had existed between Saki and Ichigo, who started roaring in anger as the DaiYoukai neared the two of them.

He pushed Saki behind him, and screamed wordlessly at Sesshoumaru who still continued to advance towards the couple. He drew his arm back, preparing to attack them, and Saki wrapped her arms around the growling Ichigo before her as she clenched her eyes tightly together, waiting for the pain to come.

"Stop right there Sesshoumaru!" someone shouted all of a sudden, and Saki's eyes flew open in shock. It had been nearly five centuries since she had heard that voice, but she still recognized it.

It was the voice of her father.

Sesshoumaru stiffened too, and slowly turned around to glare at the voice that had dared interrupting him. The DaiYoukai glared at the male behind him, with a stare that quite possibly could freeze Byakuya Kuchiki's blood if the chance had been given.

"Inuyasha… it seems that you departed to the afterlife together with your Mate…" Sesshoumaru said, and Saki's hands tightened around Ichigo's waist as she eyed the male behind her uncle.

His hair was silver just like hers, and his golden eyes were filled with anger and confusion. He was clad in the Robe of the Fire Rat, much to Saki's surprise. She didn't even notice how she gently moved Ichigo aside, and started walking towards the newcomer who frowned, and then narrowed his eyes, when he saw her stand behind Sesshoumaru.

Ichigo growled warningly as Sesshoumaru turned his back at the new male and reached out towards Saki, but before anyone could blink, then a threatening growl was heard from the silver-haired newcomer and Sesshoumaru ceased his advance.

"This is not related to you half-brother… leave me." Sesshoumaru said as he glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of his slightly turned head, but Inuyasha shook his head and walked over towards the girl.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked before the sound of bushes being moved aside could be heard, and a young woman with black hair and the most stunning blue eyes appeared.

"Inu, next time then don't tell me just to wait until you come back! You really are a jerk sometimes!" She said as she ran over to Inuyasha before she checked the surroundings, but her eyes lingered at the girl with the silver hair, and the creature behind her with the orange hair.

Saki snapped out of her daze, and looked from her father to the woman she right away knew was her mother. Bewildered she stared at the two of them without uttering a word, and finally Sesshoumaru had enough.

"I won't wait any longer! You, half-breed, are coming with me." He snarled, and grabbed a hold of Saki wrist which caused the creature behind them to roar in anger, and he ran towards the DaiYoukai with his huge sword drawn.

"Well hello to you too, sweetheart. Are you ready for departure yet?" a woman laughed as she blocked the creature's attack towards Sesshoumaru, who nodded gratefully to the woman before he turned his attention back to the shouting and writhing girl.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing with that girl?" her mother asked, and Saki screamed in anger as she tried to wiggle her way out of Sesshoumaru's irongrip.

"Ichigo!" she cried out as she reached towards the creature that was battling the scantily clad woman, much to the confusion of both Inuyasha and Kagome, who wondered how anyone could ask a creature like that for help.

The creature – or Ichigo as the girl had called it – swiftly knocked out, and then leaped over, the Youkai woman before he ran towards Sesshoumaru again; who irritated grabbed his sword, and slashed out towards the crazed creature. The creature hissed in anger, and then disappeared before their eyes, only to appear before them again seconds, after he had disappeared with the girl in his arms.

"Shichigo please! Please let Ichigo get back! I'm begging you!" the girl cried as she placed a hand on the pale man's chest, and the man growled low in his throat as if he tried to force out a few words.

"**Y-You are **_**not**_**… touching Saki! I… I won't… allow it…"** the man snarled, and then he brought his hand up to his face only to grab it and then yank it off as quickly as possible, and a handsome face was revealed.

Kagome and Inuyasha were now staring at the girl before them, in the unknown man's arms. Their minds were in distress. Could that girl in that man's arms be the daughter they had left behind? Had she died when she had been a little older? Had she escaped the man who had killed the both of them?

"Saki? Is that really our Saki?" Kagome whispered as she stared at the girl in the man's arms, who looked back at her, and Kagome sucked in her breath when she got a good look at those eyes of hers.

Azure-blue…

Just like her own eyes…

"Saki…" Kagome whispered before she ran towards the girl, and ripped her out of the man's arms, and then she hugged the girl fiercely as if she was trying to make her suffocate from lack of air.

Inuyasha just stood there, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Okay so… his daughter was alive, Sesshoumaru was apparently trying to finish her off for some reason, and also his daughter seemed to have a Mate, if the scent emanating from the two of them was anything to go by.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha roared, and Saki looked up from her mother's tight embrace, only to smile as her lips formed a word she never thought that she would say ever again, while she started walking towards him.

"Dad…"

Inuyasha's iron-will broke like the thinnest of glass, and he staggered a few steps towards his advancing daughter just as her eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Her confused outburst reached his delicate ears as she then fell face first to the ground with her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth gasping in pain. A sword was buried in her back, and blood was oozing from the wound rapidly.

"Saki!" the unknown man shouted as he immediately scooped her up in his arms, after quickly examining the wound, and Saki muffled a cry against his shoulder when his trembling fingers lightly touched the wound.

"Sesshoumaru what the hell do you think that you're doing?" Inuyasha roared as he ran towards his half-brother, claws ready, and his fangs slightly extended, but there were no markings on his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru met his attacks without a sound. He blocked every punch, every kick, and every bite Inuyasha tried to get through his defense. All Inuyasha got was sore hands, and feet, for being unable to attack, and hurt, his half-brother instead of hurting him as revenge for trying to kill Saki.

"I…Ichigo… wha-what's going on?" Saki rasped out as she tried to stay focused on her Mate, who was looking at her with fear in his amber eyes.

"You're gonna be fine Saki! Don't worry about a thing!" Ichigo said with panic in his voice, while Kagome pulled out the sword from her daughter's side, making Saki scream in pain, and Ichigo snarled menacingly at the black-haired female beside him.

"I need to stop the bleeding! Quit growling at me!" Kagome ordered, and Ichigo stiffened as he looked at the pissed – not to mention worried – woman before him who was examining Saki's side.

"We need to move her!" Kagome whispered as she tried to stop the bleeding, but without luck as the blood kept on soaking Saki's already damaged robes.

"Saki…" Ichigo whispered before he stiffened when something made his mind go numb, and he felt an incredible fear, sadness, and rage take over his body as he fell into the darkness of his mind's inner parts.

Kagome's eyes widened when all of a sudden the orange-haired man her daughter had called Ichigo passed out on her, and fell backwards up against a tree trunk.

"Hey! Wake up!" Kagome shouted, and left her daughter's side for a few moments to try and get the man to react, but then all of a sudden a barrier of some sort surrounded him, making Kagome fly through the air and hit a tree a few feet away.

Kagome was staring at the pinkish/purple barrier in front of her with wonder in her eyes, as she knew the power source that was creating the barrier.

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered as she held her eyes fixed on the unconscious male a few feet away from her who suddenly opened his eyes, but they weren't the warm brown they had been before. Instead they were black with golden irises, and they shook Kagome to her very core. Those eyes were not human. They were the eyes of a monster.

Horrified she watched as the man grabbed Saki's pained body, and brought his mouth to her neck where a strange mark could be spotted.

Then he violently bit down at her neck, making Saki moan weakly in pain as he kept his teeth planted in her flesh, and then energy seemed to flow from Ichigo to her daughter, who slowly started to relax, and then all of a sudden her wounds started healing rapidly, but Ichigo kept his eyes fixed on Kagome's blue orbs.

New smooth skin started sliding over Saki's wounds, it was as if her skin was stretching to cover the damage done to the body, and still Ichigo wouldn't let Kagome's eyes go. As Kagome kept on looking at the monster-like man before her, his eyes went from black and gold back to white and brown.

The dark and powerful aura that Ichigo had emanated now covered Saki in a thin, but strong, layer like a second skin, and it made sure that all of her lifeforce was kept inside her body.

Finally Ichigo let go of her daughter's neck, and his eyes closed and opened a few times as if he was trying to keep sleep from taking over his mind, but to no avail. He collapsed on top of Saki, who too had passed out the moment his teeth were withdraw from her flesh, but Kagome's eyes never left the couple at all.

"W-what the…" Kagome whispered, just as Inuyasha was slammed into the tree beside the one she was at by the woman who had tried to hold back Ichigo.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, but she didn't move from where she was. Her body and mind was numb, because of the fear she was feeling at the sight of the Youkai woman.

"What a fucking, annoying, bastard! How in the world could anyone love someone as weak and pathetic as you?" the woman asked as she strode past the frozen Kagome, and headed towards her daughter and her Mate, but the woman didn't even pay any attention to Ichigo anymore. Instead she grabbed Saki around her throat, and held the unconscious Hanyou up in front of her.

"I will enjoy getting all the information I need out of her by force. Thank you for providing the entertainment." the woman said with a smirk on her face, but that vanished when all of a sudden a huge sword buried itself in her shoulder.

"W-wha…" the woman stuttered as she staggered backwards – still holding Saki around her neck – while she kept her eyes fixed at Ichigo, who now was trying to force his body to move but he couldn't do it.

"Don't… you… _dare_… take her!" Ichigo snarled as he reached out for his sword's hilt, but he couldn't reach it. Instead he fell to the ground again, just as Sesshoumaru appeared before the panting young man, who glared up at the DaiYoukai with threatening eyes, but Sesshoumaru's face was as silent and emotionless as ever. The woman took out the sword with trembling hands, and then threw it beside Ichigo, who still fought against the urge to just close his eyes and let that comforting darkness soothe all his aches and sore muscles, but he knew that he couldn't do that until Saki was safe in his arms, so he kept moving towards Sesshoumaru and the woman.

"Well then… see ya soon sweetie! If you want to get back your Mate that is." the woman beside Sesshoumaru said, and nodded to the DaiYoukai who drew one of his two swords, and then a portal to another world opened.

"Saki!" Kagome cried out, but the Miko was frozen in fear as the scantily clad Youkai woman glared at her a few seconds, and then the two Youkai walked through the portal which quickly closed after them, leaving Kagome with two unconscious men.

* * *

Yes I know that this chapter was a bit confusing but I don't care! If you want it in a **nutshell** then here it is: **Saki meets her parents, she gets captured, and Ichigo does something strange to Saki!** See ya next chapter and please be so kind to leave more than one review this time!


	14. Chapter 14: Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Inuyasha or Hellsing! If I did I would be in court 24/7 to press charges against Kubo, Takahashi and Hirano! =w=**

_Special thanks to BloodPokemon101 for the review!_

**Claimer: I DO own Saki! She's mine dammit!**

**WARNING! This chapter contains torture! If this bothers you then I suggest you read with caution since I won't put in a warning when it happens and ends! WARNING!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Torture

_**Last time**_

"_Saki!" Kagome cried out, but the Miko was frozen in fear as the scantily clad Youkai woman glared at her a few seconds, and then the two Youkai walked through the portal which quickly closed after them, leaving Kagome with two unconscious men. _

* * *

_**This time**_

"Saki…" Ichigo muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, only to stare right into Rukia's worried violent orbs.

"Ichigo are you alright? What happened?" the petite Shinigami asked as the Substitute tried to sit up with great discomfort.

"I… I don't know… suddenly everything went red, and then I felt something make my shoulder hurt like hell… everything that happened from then on is black." he muttered, and Rukia nodded slowly just as the door to his room was opened, and a woman clad in typical Shrine Maiden-clothes walked in with a silver-haired man right behind her, who was clad in the same type of outfit that Saki was wearing.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, Kurosaki-san. My husband, and I, brought you to the Seireitei after Sesshoumaru and that Youkai woman disappeared with… with our daughter." the Miko muttered and her hands turned to tight fists.

"Kagome-san and Inuyasha-san was very insistent that Captain Unohana treated you as fast as possible, since you were so banged up. You actually had a pretty potent poison in your system." Rukia muttered as she kept a close eye on Ichigo, who had tensed when Saki's parents had entered.

"You..." he started, pointing at Kagome, and then he continued. "You didn't even try to save her from being taken. You're supposed to be her mother, so why didn't you try and help her?"

Ichigo's normally soft amber eyes had turned so dark that they almost were borderlining black, and Rukia shuddered involuntarily when they quickly glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. Just by looking shortly into his eyes, was enough for Rukia to see that he wasn't going to let this go until he had some damn answers, be they good or bad!

"Ichigo, there was nothing they could do!" Rukia exclaimed when Kagome's face had turned pale, and it was as if she closed up. The man beside her snarled at Ichigo, who was returning the snarl with twice the amount of ferocity, and raised his clawed hands as if he was about to attack the bedridden man, which in turn made Rukia look torn between beating the crap out of Ichigo for acting like an ass, and not helping being diplomatic, or kick the snarling dog-eared man who was cradling the black-haired woman carefully in his arms.

"Both of you stop this!" Rukia shouted, but then the Miko finally spoke.

"It was wrong of me to not do anything, but I… I was so scared, and Inuyasha was just lying there… Kurosaki-san was doing the same, and I just… I didn't know what to do!" Kagome whimpered as tears started rolling down her cheeks, and Inuyasha froze.

"No! Don't cry, Kagome, please!" he whimpered but that only made Kagome cry harder, and soon enough Inuyasha shot Ichigo a dirty look before he steered the sobbing woman out of the room.

"Ichigo, what is wrong with you? Why the hell did you make her cry?" Rukia snarled, and smacked the back of his head which made the orange-top hiss in pain, and Rukia mumbled a quick apology before she prepared to leave.

"He took her, Rukia, he took her, and I want him to pay." Ichigo muttered, and Rukia turned around to look at her friend with sad eyes.

"We'll get her back Ichigo, don't worry about it. Besides Kagome-san told me that you poured something into Saki's soul, and now I'm just guessing but was it your Hollow?" Rukia's question was answered by a subtle shrug from Ichigo's shoulders, and she silently closed the door before she walked over to him again.

"Tell me what happened, Ichigo." Rukia said sternly, and Ichigo let his brown eyes meet Rukia's indigo.

"I honestly have no idea what happened after I lost consciousness. I remember nothing! I promise!" Ichigo said desperately, before his eyes widened when Zangetsu's voice sounded in his head.

"_Shichigo has indeed left you temporarily Ichigo. He is hiding inside Saki's soul to prevent the two of you to go crazy, because of all the years that are separating you right now."_

Ichigo nodded, and Rukia cocked her head to the side when his eyes met her own once again.

"He hid inside her soul to make sure that we wouldn't go crazy." Ichigo muttered, and Rukia stiffened slightly before she nodded, and then she walked out of the door, leaving Ichigo alone.

* * *

Shichigo floated around in a place where it felt like he was surrounded by liquid pain. His yellow eyes searched for anything solid he could grab on to, but he found nothing but the pain that enveloped him every time he tried to move.

'_**If this keeps up, she's gonna lose her mind! Screw this!'**_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes, and tried to delve deeper into the pain so that he could find the root of the pain in her mind, but when he found it he was severely shocked. The reason for her pain was her parents. She had briefly seen the two most important people – it irritated him to no end that he wasn't part of those two persons – after nearly five hundred years, and then they were torn away from her by the person who many times before had tried to kill her.

"**Saki…" **he muttered before he concentrated, and wrestled a few moments against her will, and slowly the memories of her mother and father faded away into the depths of her mind. As the memories faded so did the pain, and slowly he became more self-aware of the hostility inside her mind.

'_You… you're Shichigo! But what are you doing in here? Ichigo needs you!'_ Saki's scared voice cut into Shichigo's chest like a razor and he winced when he felt how tired and dull she sounded.

"**Right now, Mate, ya need me more than the King does, and to be frank then I forced him to do this. If you were separated from us again, I don't think that yer mind would be able to apprehend it. I ain't takin' a chance like that ever again!"** Shichigo's voice was full of determination, and he continued.

"**I'm gonna protect you until Ichigo, that lazy bastard, have found a way ta get to ya. So you're stuck with me, whether ya like it or not."**

Saki's mind dropped its former hostile nature, and slowly she seemed to delve into a dreamlike state.

'_**Don't worry, Mate. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to ya. Ever...'**_ Shichigo thought as he too delved into the dreamlike state, and let the darkness envelop him.

* * *

Kikyo stared at Kagome and Inuyasha as the two Mates walked away from the Squad Four Barracks, and her grip around her red longbow intensified as her emotionless brown eyes narrowed, and her silent heart was throbbing with hate as she watched their joined hands.

It should be her who was holding his hand so gently.

It should be her who was gazing at him with those happy eyes.

It should be her who embraced his muscled body.

It should be her who kissed those lips of his.

And it should have been her who gave birth to his children, instead of being doomed by the fruitless body of clay that old witch had bestowed upon her so long ago.

She took a step forward and parted her lips – ready to yell at them that they should stop walking – but not a sound came out of her dry throat.

They started to disappear as the distance between them became larger, and Kikyo shook her head softly only to jump in alarm when someone grabbed her shoulder and she turned around to see Rangiku Matsumoto stand with a huge grin on her face.

"Kikyo-chan, I thought that I sensed a moody Spirit Energy somewhere nearby. Come with me, girl, and forget your worries!" Rangiku giggled when Kikyo's face got twisted with disgust, and she quickly shook Rangiku off her.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto-san but I do not drink sake. It is forbidden **(AN1)** for Mikos to be drinking." Kikyo said coolly, and watched in glee as Rangiku drew back as if she suddenly was cold.

"Well then, what's biting you? I promise not to tell anyone." Rangiku said suddenly sounding serious, and Kikyo looked away as she felt her cheeks warm slightly.

"I shouldn't be troubling you with my problems, but… well it's just… Inuyasha..." Kikyo said, and Rangiku felt it all fall into place.

"You and him once had something, am I right Kikyo-chan?" Rangiku asked, and Kikyo hesitantly nodded as she started explaining the whole ordeal to Rangiku, who patiently listened to the distressed woman.

As it grew from midday to early afternoon Kikyo finished her tale, and Rangiku whistled in amazement as she looked at the black-haired woman with huge eyes.

"Wow that was some love triangle… I honestly don't know what you can do about it, since from what I understand then it is impossible to break these Bonds of Mating right?" Rangiku asked, and Kikyo nodded shortly, only to grip her bow tighter than before, and Rangiku eyes her cautiously.

"I only wish to see him again. I want to talk to him, and apologize for all that I have done… and if not to him or Kagome, then at least their daughter." Kikyo muttered, and missed the suddenly suspicious look in Matsumoto's eyes.

'_How does Kikyo know that Saki is Kagome-san, and Inuyasha-san's daughter? I didn't mention it at all, and I'm positive that no one has told her that either, so why…'_ Rangiku's thoughts were interrupted when Renji called her name, and she looked towards the red-head, and therefore missed the vicious look in Kikyo's eyes as she looked towards the direction where Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared into.

"Matsumoto-san, I think that I will be going now. I promised Unohana-san to help her heal some of the injured from Squad Eleven after their little "drill" as she put it." Kikyo said, and Rangiku nodded before she darted off to meet up with Renji, and Kikyo headed for the Fourth Squad.

As soon as she got there she asked where Ichigo Kurosaki was, and after a few wrong turns she finally got to the right room.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Are you available?" Kikyo asked as she poked her head in, and inwardly smiled when she saw the scowling man sitting in the bed and staring out of the window. He looked like he was about to kill the first who tried getting near him, and Kikyo didn't blame him the least.

"Who are you? You look a lot like Saki's mom." Ichigo blurted out when he looked at the Miko, and frowned when her former serene and smiling face turned cold as ice. Ichigo froze himself, and cringed when she walked closer and sat down on the bed while looking down at the floor.

"I apologize if I have frightened you. I am not used to feel all these emotions, because I was recently brought to the Soul Society by a Shinigami whose name I no longer remember." Kikyo said as she continued looking down at the floor. Ichigo hesitantly nodded his head, and then Kikyo finally turned her head to look at him.

"I am the Miko known as Kikyo. Saki's mother, Kagome, is my reincarnation which is why we are so similar in appearance, although both of us loath it with a passion. When she and Inuyasha first met, he continued to confuse her and I to the point where it was insufferable. I can't really blame him, considering that we were lovers fifty years before they met each other." Kikyo muttered as a wicked expression appeared on her face, and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when he felt her powers flare wildly around her.

Not long after though it knocked on the door, and Unohana smiled like she was the goddess of serenity herself.

"Ah Kikyo-san, I was looking for you. Would you please come with me?" Unohana smiled gently but Kikyo met her eyes without even appearing to be frightened by the beautiful Captain of Squad 4, and the Miko glared at her coolly.

"I am afraid that it will have to wait until I have finished my conversation with Kurosaki Ichigo, Retsu." Kikyo's cool voice made Unohana opened her eyes, and she looked at Kikyo, but now a slightly scaring aura seemed to surround her.

"Kikyo-san, I would like to speak with you right now, please?" Unohana's voice was as sweet and lovely as ever, but her aura made Ichigo sweatdrop as he looked at her with a slightly scared face, and even Kikyo paled slightly before she bowed her head in submission, and muttered something that sounded like an apology for not being reasonable, and as soon as the Miko was out of his room Unohana turned her head towards Ichigo, and apologized if she had caused any inconveniences.

'_Unohana is one scary lady…'_ Ichigo thought before he yawned, and lay down to get some rest. He had a feeling that he would need it later.

* * *

Saki could feel something cold and wet against one of her cheeks, and for some reason she felt naked. She opened her eyes, and felt them widen when she remembered what had happened for what seemed like just a few seconds ago.

"Ichigo?" her voice sounded rusty – probably because she hadn't been using it for quite a while – and she looked down at her body, only to scowl when she saw what had happened to her clothes. Instead of her Fire Rat-robes, she now was dressed in a rather ragged yukata.

It was made of cotton, had a sickly green color, as well as a pattern of purple butterflies linked together by thick blue vines. There was nothing to tie the yukata together with, so she had to tuck it together to the best of her abilities but it didn't help much at all.

"**I'm glad that you're alright."**

Saki jumped when she heard someone behind her, and she opened her mouth to scream but then the person who had spoken wrapped one hand around her mouth, and the other hand went around her waist pulling her towards the person.

"W-who are you?" Saki's voice was faint, but the person laughed softly – it sounded like a man – and he turned her around after removing his hand.

"Shichigo…" she muttered when her eyes got used to the darkness, and then she was crushed against his chest just as a rough laughter sounded behind her.

"Well would ya look at that! Looks like little our little Hime woke up!"

Saki turned around to look at a guard she remembered from her "grounding" last year, but she had liked this guard. He had made sure that none of the Youkai women at her uncle's court had been bothering her.

"Daiki-san… what is going on?" Saki asked as she looked at her friend with worry in her eyes, and she felt Shichigo's grip on her tighten as he glared at the Inu Youkai before the two of them.

"Oh, you don't know? You are going to be presented to the Youkai Council which will decide your fate, seeing as you have violated one of our most important laws!" Daiki grinned as he saw the shocked expression spread across her face, but then she moved faster than he had anticipated, and she grabbed his collar onto to slam him against the iron-bars that were separating them.

"What the hell do you mean by this? As far as I know, then I haven't violated anything regarding the Youkai World!" Saki's vicious behavior made Shichigo chuckle maliciously, and he slowly walked over to his enraged Mate so he could caress her cheek lovingly.

"**As much as I love to watch you strangling this fucker to death – believe me it's hot as fuck! – then I would like to ask him some questions about this… trial."** he brushed his lips against Saki's throat, and she shivered as a rush of desire shot down through her spine, and she reluctantly let Shichigo grab the man instead of her.

"**Now… what's this about her violating laws?" **Shichigo glared at the guard ominously who was gasping for breath, as the black and yellow eyes looked like they were burning into his soul.

"S-she has to be p-punished, s-since she t-took a Mate w-without the concern of her Clan…" Daiki muttered, and Shichigo's eyes lit up in rage, and he casually threw the guard backwards so he hit the brick wall.

"**She has done nothing wrong, and if you as much as touch her with your filthy hands, I am gonna rip ya to shreds!"** Shichigo growled as he watched the guard scramble away from the two prisoners, and with a satisfied smirk Shichigo walked over to Saki, and dragged her with him down to the floor where he placed her on his lap, and started stroking her hair soothingly.

"Nice…" Saki muttered as she closed her eyes, and snuggled her head closer to his chest which made the Hollow raise his eyebrows until his almost constant smirk fell into place. He would make sure that she was alright until the King got his head outta his ass, and dragged himself here. Nobody would touch her!

"I ain't a couch, lazy bum!" he growled but stopped glaring at her when a soft giggle was heard from her chest, and he waited for her to answer him.

"I know… but you're so warm Shichi…" she trailed off at the end, and her breathing started getting slower. Not long after Shichigo shifted carefully to watch her face.

"Sleeping at a time like this… women." he snorted before resting his eyes, and he tightened his grip around her.

* * *

Tsuyoikumo glared at the resting couple that was visible in her _Mite no ōbu_. This was interesting to say the least because she was sure that there had been no other people going through the portal Sesshoumaru had created, and now this albino version of the man she had tried to kill was sitting with the prisoner in her cell.

"Mmmm… delicious." the Spider Youkai muttered as she threw off her leaf-coat, and walked towards her four poster bed and slid down under the silken covers while staring up at the star-dotted canopy above it, and chuckled in glee as she let her body relax, and it started changing shape.

Her long dark hair got shorter than before, and her black eyes changed into a deep brown instead. Finally she hissed in pain as blood seeped into the sheets from her back, and then she grunted in annoyance as she felt the skin slide over the wounds.

"Naraku… those wounds you gave me have become my mark… you will pay for making me hide like this!" Kikyo growled as she sat up, and turned her head so she could look at the long scars that ran down her back like three angry red, jagged lines.

* * *

"Silence!"

All talk stopped when the Elder of the Council – Hanabi – raised her voice, and the gray-haired Dragon Youkai glared around in the circular room, before her tired eyes settled themselves on the defiant Hanyou before her.

"Now that we all are silent… Saki Kurosaki, illegal Mate to the human Ichigo Kurosaki, we have summoned you here by order of your Clan Leader, and uncle, Sesshoumaru, son of the honored Inu no Taisho. What do you have to say for yourself?" Hanabi asked, and Saki chuckled softly as she looked around in the room, until her blue eyes fastened on Sesshoumaru, who was standing by a door to the left with crossed arms, and she shuddered involuntarily.

"If I have to be honest, then I have no fucking idea why you lot have called me here. Also I'd really like to go back to my Mate, if that could be arranged." Saki looked at Hanabi with honestly confused eyes, and inwardly the Dragon Youkai groaned loudly as things just got a lot more complicated.

"I am afraid that you cannot return to your Mate. Besides if you are found guilty it is either death or destruction of the Mating Bond, which will be the consequences for your actions." one of the Wolf Youkais present said, and Saki froze completely.

"Death? Destruction of the Mating Bond? What the hell are you talking about, Wolf?" Saki snarled as she glared at the male who had spoken, and he in turn snarled at her in warning.

"Exactly what he said _girl_."

Out from the shadows stepped Tsuyoikumo, and Saki's eyes widened when she saw the woman walk towards her.

"The most merciful thing would be to let him go of course, and stay here to repent for your crimes, but execution is also an option." Tsuyoikumo smirked when she saw rage take over Saki's mind, and with a roar the Hanyou launched herself at Tsuyoikumo, who quickly sidestepped, and grinned as she watched the enraged girl before her try to wound her.

"Guards!" Hanabi roared, and five guards arrived to restrain Saki.

"Let go of me! You bastards can just _try_ to hurt Ichigo, and I'll rip out your throats!" Saki roared as she struggled against the guards, until finally she was hit in the back by something, and she fell to the ground while gasping for air.

"I… _I won't do it_!" she rasped out, and squeezed her eyes as tight as possible when she felt her Inner Demon roar in anger and claw at her determination in a fight for domination, but Saki didn't give in.

"How _dare_ you try and attack us? Punish her!" the Wolf who had spoken earlier shouted, and his piercing black eyes glared at the struggling Hanyou a few meters away from him.

"Look she can't even control her Inner Demon! Pathetic!" Tsuyoikumo snorted before she walked up to the Hanabi, and whispered something into her pointy ear.

"I see… of course." Hanabi muttered, and then stood up.

"All members of the Youkai Council… it is time to decide whether to spare or punish this Hanyou. All of you who desire a punishment… would you please step forward." Hanabi said clearly, and Saki watched as over half of the members stepped forward.

"The decision has been made. Tsuyoikumo-sama of the Spider Clan will be the one in charge of the punishment. Sesshoumaru-sama, are you satisfied with this decision?" Hanabi looked at Sesshoumaru, who nodded just before Saki opened her mouth.

"I hope that you're happy Sesshoumaru. Because now you have not only ruined my life… but also countless others." she snarled, and looked right into her uncle's emotionless, golden eyes.

"I have nothing to say to a half-breed like you. Remove this creature from my sight." he said to the guards holding her, and with a stiff nod they dragged her back to the dungeon, but she was not put into her old cell. Instead she was hauled past it into a cell much deeper in the dungeon, where she was chained to an iron-cross with Youkai-proof cuffs.

For a long time she waited until the sound of bare feet reached her sensitive ears and the heavy oak-door opened to reveal Tsuyoikumo.

"I am going to enjoy breaking you." she said as she signaled for the guards to leave, and she closed the door with a sadistic smile on her lips.

"I've been tortured before. I'm sure that this is not gonna be much different from that time." Saki snarled back before she widened her eyes in pain when she felt something force its way into her mind, and right away she knew that this was going to be much tougher than the other time she had been tortured. It had been physical torture, not psychological, so she knew how to cope with that, but this was a whole other deal.

"Ah… it seems that you gave yourself to this 'Ichigo' not long after meeting the friends of your mother and father… interesting." Tsuyoikumo said as she strode closer to the Hanyou, and reached after something on her back.

Through teary eyes Saki saw her raise her arm, and then her entire torso burned like crazy.

"Scream bitch! I want to hear your pain!" Tsuyoikumo roared as she raised the whip again and again, until the entire leather-string was dripping with blood.

Saki was panting in shock as her mind tried to understand what was going on, but it never got the chance before Tsuyoikumo started attacking her mind once again, while raising her whip too.

Over and over the cycle continued. Saki would pant for oxygen, Tsuyoikumo would delve into her mind to find a useful memory, and then taunt her with it while she whipped the poor girl into a much welcomed state of unconsciousness.

Saki snapped right back into a world of pain when a horrifying pain ran through her hands, and when she looked down at them she saw a burning iron pressed against her palms.

"MMMHPPH!"

She denied herself to scream out in pain and curse them to the depths of hell. Instead she endured the pain for as long as the iron was sizzling hot, and tried to catch her breath when it needed to warm up again, but Tsuyoikumo wouldn't give her that pleasure.

Instead the Spider Youkai walked over to the panting woman, and pulled back her hair so Saki could see into the demoness' eyes.

"Do you understand how disgusting you are? Because of _you_ I suffered so much in the past, and now I finally get my revenge on that whore you called mother! By torturing her child, I can get my revenge! After all then I was the one who… oh look at that, you're angry with me. Want me to release your anger?" Tsuyoikumo asked as she looked at Saki's wide and furious eyes, before she grabbed one of her chained hands gently in her own, and then she hauled it against the hard stone-wall. With a horrible crack Saki felt the bones in her hand shatter, and she tried to bite back a whimper of pain but a little sound still escaped her, and Tsuyoikumo's eyes gleamed with malice.

"Yes… Now I know that I _am_ hurting you. I love this feeling of superiority, and power!" she laughed as she walked out of the cell for a moment, before she came back with a large knife in her hands.

* * *

Shichigo's eyes widened when he felt pain in his mind. The part of his mind that always belonged to Saki was hurting like hell, and when he focused on it he knew right away that they were torturing her.

"**DAMN IT! SAKI!" **he roared as he ran towards the ironbars, but he was thrown back when a powerful jolt of electricity shocked him. Again and again he threw himself at the bars, but they didn't budge one bit.

_Mate in danger!_

His mind screamed, but there was nothing he could do. Slowly he let his body slide down the wall as far away from the bars as possible, while he heard the faint sound of a laughing woman.

'_**That bitch needs to pay! I am gonna make sure that she wished she never was born!'**_ Shichigo thought as he clenched his hands, and waited for Saki to return to their cell.

* * *

"STOP IT!"

Saki's voice tore through the silent chamber as her body shook with pain. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to be left alone. She only wanted to get back to her cell, and let her lick her wounds in silence.

"So you finally responded huh? Well too bad that I ain't finished with you yet." Tsuyoikumo whispered as she grabbed Saki around the neck, and lifted her as much as the chains around her wrists would allow before she slammed the broken Hanyou to the ground, and successfully broke one of her shoulderblades.

Saki screamed in pain again as tears ran down her cheeks and Tsuyoikumo smiled wickedly before she shouted two names, and the guards that had dragged her to this horrible place started dragging her back, without being careful of her injuries whatsoever.

Saki didn't utter a word, and bit back her cries every time her shoulder or the other broken bones in her body decided to let themselves to known. Finally they reached the cell she had woken up in, and she was violently thrown in through the slightly opened iron-door.

"Disgusting freak." one of the guards muttered before he turned around and left with his partner, shutting the door behind them, and Saki watched through glazed eyes as they walked away.

"Shi…chi…go..." she muttered with a tired voice as she tried to turn around, but instead she was rewarded with a shot of agonizing pain when she tried moving her sore and broken body.

"**What the hell did they do to you?" **

Shichigo's voice cut through the silence, and again Saki tried to move around so she could face Ichigo's Hollow, but she didn't even get to move a hair-strand before she was carefully lifted from the ground, and then she laid down carefully on a pile of something soft.

She carefully turned her head and saw it was his white Shihakusho she was lying on. Shichi was only wearing his black undershirt, and looked at her with worry shining in his golden eyes. Carefully he tucked the Shihakusho around her, and then she felt her body be lifted into his lap.

"Torture…" Saki whispered as her tired eyes tried to focus on the white, blurry image before her but she was too tired to even blink any longer. Slowly her eyes drifted shut, and soon after her breathing eased a little.

"Enjoy your time while you can creature. Soon the man you came from and that disgusting abomination will be separated forever."

Shichigo turned around when a feminine voice sounded behind him, and he turned around to glare right into Tsuyoikumo's dark eyes. She had blood on her torso, and Shichigo's blood boiled at the sight of it. It was Saki's blood.

"**If you touch her again I will personally make your life a living hell, you bitch!"**

Tsuyoikumo grinned lightly and laughed when the Hollow threatened her, but she shook her head and grinned wider than before.

"If her Mate comes to get her back, he will suffer the same fate as her. Certain death."

And with those words the Spider Youkai walked away, as if she was taking a stroll in the local park.

* * *

Oh my fucking god that chapter was horrible to write. I was utterly disgusted when I wrote the torture part even though I think that it maybe isn't as violent as it could have been but hey I don't have that much imagination left when I've just woken up! I hope you enjoyed and _PLEASE_ review this time guys! You know you want to! *giggles*

**AN1:** I don't know if it was legal or not for Mikos to drink alcohol so yeah… I don't think that they were allowed to but you never know!

(Replace the 'colon' with : and the 'dot' with . if you want to see Saki's prisoner-yukata)

http colon /www dot ichiroya dot com/item/list2/249235/

_Mite no ōbu_: Orb of Watching

_Daiki_: Great glory (大輝)/Great nobility (大貴)

_Tsuyoikumo: _Strong Spider


End file.
